Tenipuri Town
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Kakek Tezuka, Nenek Fuji, Ayah Sadaharu, Ibu Syuko, Si anak sulung Ryoma, Si anak perempuan berkepang Momo, Si anak bungsu Kaoru, dan Si kucing Eiji hidup dengan damai di dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Namun, suatu hal membuat keluarga Seishun tersebut harus pindah ke sebuah kota bernama Tenipuri dan menjalani kehidupan baru yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.
1. intro

Tiba-tiba kepikiran nulis cerita ini entah ada angin apa.  
Sebenernya ini cerita dibuat tanpa kerangka dan ditulis sesuai angin yang berhembus secara tidak menentu.  
Jadi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.  
Jangan lupa read and review yaw~ X3

/

Intro

Di sebuah kota kecil terdapat sebuah keluarga yang hidup dengan harmonis. Kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, dua anak laki-laki, satu anak perempuan, dan seekor kucing. Hari-hari selalu mereka lalui dengan damai dan penuh keceriaan. Tak pernah seharipun terlewatkan tanpa gelak tawa dan senda gurau. Seakan mentari selalu bersinar terik untuk memberikan kehangatannya kepada mereka, Keluarga Seishun.

'Brug, prak, drak-drak-drak, brug, prang!' berbagai suara tak henti-hentinya saling bersahutan dari dalam rumah sejak tadi pagi.

"Ryoma! Momo chan! Lagi-lagi kalian mengganggu Kaoru chan ya?!"

Seorang anak perempuan berkepang berlari menuruni tangga. "Ini semua gara-gara Niichan!"

"Bukan, Momo yang mulai duluan!" Seorang anak bertopi menyusul di belakangnya.

"Aaa, bukan aku, bu!"

"Momo, jangan halangi jalanku!"

"Awas ya, mau kemana kalian!"

"Aah! Niichan awas!"

'Prang' pot bonsai yang tak sengaja tersenggol terjatuh hingga membuat tanah di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Sang pemilik yang berada tepat di hadapannya hanya bisa tertohok karena tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. "Ta-tanamanku..."

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

"Tidaaakk ini semua salah Niichan!"

"Jangan bohong Momo!"

"Niichan yang menyuruh Kaoru masuk ke dalam lemari!"

"Tapi Momo yang mengunci lemarinya!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan tanaman-tanaman ini di dalam rumah. Untung saja yang satu itu tidak..."

'Prang' baru saja sang pemilik merasa tenang, pot bonsai yang berada di sudut ruangan satunya turut jatuh ke atas lantai hingga berkeping-keping.

"..."

"Ryoma! Momo! Ibu bilang berhenti!"

"Ta..tanamanku..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bukan aku, bu!"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Di tengah kegaduhan yang ada, sang nenek yang tengah duduk di atas sofa hanya tersenyum sembari menyeruput teh hangatnya. "Hari yang tenang seperti biasanya ya, Eiji."

"Nyaa~?"

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Keadaan rumah sudah menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Hanya desisan dari dalam televisi yang terdengar menyiarkan program yang tak jauh beda dari hari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba suara pintu bergeser seakan memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, ayah sudah pulang!" sambut Momo chan, si gadis berkepang dua dengan ceria. Namun tampaknya sang ayah justru merespon sebaliknya. Tentu saja Momo menjadi penasaran. "Kenapa ayah terlihat murung? Kenapa?" karena sang ayah tidak kunjung menjawab, Momo terus mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Momo, biarkan ayahmu beristirahat dulu!" perintah sang ibu. Namun dia pun turut merasa penasaran. "Ada apa Sadaharu?"

Sadaharu berjalan dan duduk di atas sofa. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Aku membawa sebuah kabar besar untuk kalian."

Semua orang langsung mendekat ke arah Sadaharu yang berwajah serius. Bahkan Ryoma dan Momo yang tidak pernah bisa diampun kini turut duduk manis di hadapan ayahnya. Atmosfer di dalam rumah mendadak berubah menjadi begitu menegangkan. Semua orang merasakan benar hal tersebut, terutama Syuko. 'Apa? Apa yang akan Sadaharu katakkan? Apa jangan-jangan dia terkena PHK? Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini? Kalau memang seperti itu, mau tidak mau kami harus menjual rumah. Lalu dimana kami akan tinggal? Tidaaak!' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tidak Syuko, aku tidak terkena PHK," ucap Sadaharu tiba-tiba.

"Eh... apa yang kamu katakkan... Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, kok. Hehe..he..he.." timpal Syuko sembari tertawa garing.

"Jadi ada kabar apa?" tanya Fuji.

"Bosku baru saja menaikkan pangkatku."

"Wah, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Huft, aku pikir ada apa. Kamu membuatku khawatir."

Semua orang mulai tertawa dan tersenyum karena merasa Sadaharu hanya ingin mengejutkan mereka dengan kabar gembira tersebut. Meski sebenarnya, dia masih belum memberitahukan kabar yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, memang bagus. Tapi karena hal itu, minggu depan aku akan di transfer untuk menjadi kepala cabang di kota lain. Dalam kata lain, kita semua harus pindah rumah."

Keceriaan yang ada kembali berubah menjadi keheningan. Tidak ada yang pernah berpikir bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini telah menaungi mereka.

"Pindah kemana?" tanya Ryoma.

"Ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari sini. Namanya Kota Tenipuri."

"Kota Tenipuri?"

Syuko dan Ryoma bertanya-tanya karena merasa belum pernah mendengar nama kota tersebut. Momo pun sama penasarannya, namun ada hal lain yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Dia melihat buliran air mata menetes dari sudut mata kakeknya. "Ah! Kakek menangis!"

Pandangan semua orang langsung menuju ke arah Tezuka yang tak pernah mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. "Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Syuko dengan khawatir.

"Pasti ayahmu sedang mengenang masa lalu," timpal Fuji.

"Ah, apa ibu dan ayah tahu tentang Kota Tenipuri?"

"Tentu saja, karena dari sanalah kami berdua berasal."

"Heeee?!" sahut semua orang serempak.

"Nenek, seperti apa sih Kota Tenipuri itu? Kalau membosankan aku tidak ingin pindah. Iya, kan Niichan?"

"Iya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Justru kota itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kalian pasti akan punya banyak teman baru. Ditambah lagi makanan di sana juga terkenal lezat, lho!"

"Apa di sana ada ponta?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Puding?"

"Ada."

"Fsuuu..."

"Apa Kaoru chan? Kucing?"

"Tentu saja, di sana banyak kucing lucu."

Sang nenek terus menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan cucu-cucunya dengan tetap tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil meyakinkan ketiga anak di hadapannya itu untuk mau pindah rumah.

"Yosha! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat Kota Tenipuri!" sorak Momo. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ryoma turut bersorak bersama saudara perempuannya itu. Sementara Kaoru menatap Eiji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Fuji tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu ketiga cucunya itu. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu teman-teman di sana." Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajah ke sebelah kiri. "Setelah pindah ke sana pasti hari-hari kira menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Ya kan, Tezuka?" tanya Fuji dengan senyuman yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, seakan mengandung sebuah arti yang hanya dimengerti olehnya dan Tezuka.

'Justru... akan jadi sebaliknya...'


	2. Chapter 1 : Kota Tenipuri

Pukul enam pagi mobil keluarga Seishun memulai perjalananya menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Sekitar empat jam harus mereka lalui hingga akhirnya papan bertuliskan 'Selamat datang di Kota tenipuri' menyambut mereka.

"Niichan! Niichan! Bagun! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Em...?"

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai!"

"Wooaaa!"

Keramaian di tengah kota yang asri mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Beruntung matahari bersinar dengan cerah sekali, hal itu membuat keindahan Kota Tenipuri tampak berkali-kali lipat. Tezuka sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kota tempat kelahirannya masih tetap sama dari terakhir kali dia berada di sana. Kini dia dan Fuji seakan sedang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Nostalgia sekali rasanya... Aku merasa jadi kembali muda," ucap Fuji.

"Sepertinya ini kota yang nyaman untuk ditinggali ya, Sadaharu."

"Iya, syukurlah."

Sekitar dua puluh menit dari perbatasan kota, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah bertingkat yang sederhana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera saja mereka masuk untuk membereskan perabotan yang ada.

"Kamarku di lantai dua!" Ryoma berlari ke atas tangga.

"Aah, Niichan curang!" Momo turut mengejar kakaknya.

"Fshuuu..." Kaido pun turut mengejar meski dia kewalahan menaiki tangga yang ada. Namun Eiji selalu ada untuk membantunya naik.

"Hei, kalian jangan lari-larian!" Syuko menghela napas, namun dia sama sekali tidak marah. "Oiya, Sadaharu. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir ingin makan malam di tempat Takashi."

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya aku sudah menghubunginya sebelum berangkat ke sini. Dan katanya dia yang akan datang. Sekaligus membawakan makan malam juga."

"Howalah, dia memang selalu begitu. Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Sekitar tiga tahun lima bulan tujuh hari yang lalu. Dia memang sudah sibuk mengurusi usaha sushinya."

"Hebat sekali ya dia. Harusnya kamu mencontoh kesuksesan kakakmu itu!" Syuko memukul lengan Sadaharu dengan pelan.

Beberapa jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk berbenah. Namun berkat kerjasama yang baik, akhirnya pekerjaan tersebut tidak memakan waktu terlalu banyak. Sebelum malam tiba mereka sudah bisa bersantai menikmati ruang tengah rumah baru tersebut. Syuko menyeduh teh untuk semua anggota keluarganya, lalu turut menikmati sembari memangku Kaoru.

"Sadaharu, kira-kira jam berapa Takashi akan datang?" Fuji terlihat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak sulungnya.

"Hmm... dia bilang sekitar pukul lima."

"Tapi sekarang sudah setengah enam."

"Mungkin dia masih mengurusi toko."

"Paman Takashi akan datang?" tanya Ryoma.

"Iya."

"Asiikk!" sorak Ryoma dan Momo. Mereka berdua tampak senang, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajah mereka mendadak berubah drastis.

"Apa tante berwajah seram itu juga akan datang?" tanya Ryoma, kini dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Apa sepupu yang menyebalkan itu juga akan datang?" sahut Momo dengan wajah serupa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu?"

"Tapi, tapi..."

"BUUURRNIIINGG! I'M COMING!" sebuah teriakan nyaring mengejutkan mereka semua. Takashi masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mereka sadari.

"Yay, paman Takashi sudah datang!" Momo dan Ryoma yang semula murung kembali ceria menyambut kedatangan sang paman. Mereka berdiri dan memeluk Takashi.

"Wah, aku MISS YOU SO MUCH!" ujar Takashi sembari balik memeluk.

Sadaharu turut memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kak. Kamu datang sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak. Kiyoko ikut bersamaku juga."

"Lalu mana dia?" sahut Syuko.

"Ada di be..." Takashi menghadap ke belakang dan terkejut ketika tidak bisa menemukan siapapun di sana. LHO! MANA DIA?! Jangan-jangan aku mengayuh sepeda terlalu cepat lalu dia tertinggal!"

"Aduh, kamu ini..."

"Ayaaahh!" sebuah suara muncul dari pintu depan. "Ayah ngebut sekali, aku sampai tidak bisa mengejar. Nyaris saja sushi yang kubawa jatuh, tapi untung aku bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat. LUCKKYYY!" teriak anak berambut oranye sembari menghampiri Takashi.

"Syukurlah kamu bisa sampai dengan selamat!" Takashi memeluk anaknya. "Ayo salam kepada semuanya!"

"Selamat malam semua!" sapa Kiyoko dengan nada lucu. Namun selang tak berapa lama dia berteriak."Ahhh!"

"Aahh!" sahut Momo.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?!"

"Tentu saja, ini kan rumahku!"

"Kenapa kamu harus ikut pindah?!"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pindah saja dari kota ini sekarang!"

"Ggrrr..."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar."

"Momo!" Syuko memelototi anak perempuannya itu untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam! Aku membawa banyak sekali sushi!" Takashi menaruh barang bawaannya ke atas meja.

Semua orang bergegas mengerumuni meja karena sudah tak sabar ingin menyantap sushi Takashi yang sudah sangat terkenal di Kota Tenipuri. Namun saat itu ada satu orang yang seakan tidak tertarik dan justru berlari untuk mengintip ke arah pintu depan.

"Ada apa Ryoma?" tanya Fuji penasaran.

"Tante seram itu tidak datang?" tanyanya dengan pandangan takut.

Takashi justru tertawa melihatnya. "Ako ingin sekali datang, tapi mendadak banyak pelanggan yang datang. Tadi pun aku hampir lupa untuk datang ke sini kalau tidak dia ingatkan. Alhasil dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap di sana, lagipula Dan juga sedang kurang sehat."

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kamu tidak merekrut pegawai saja, sih?" Syuko mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sudah punya pegawai baru, kok. Ada tiga orang anak muda yang kebetulan sedang butuh pekerjaan, jadi aku jadikan saja mereka pegawai."

"Minggu depan ibu akan pergi ke rumahmu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Dan. Terakhir melihatnya saat masih bayi."

"Iya, bu. Nanti aku akan menyiapkan sushi wasabi untuk ibu."

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Nah, ayo dimakan sushinya!"

Semua orang mulai melahap sushi lezat yang dibawa Takashi seperti orang kelaparan. Namun tak lupa sembari tetap bertukar cerita dan terus tertawa berkat tingkah Momo dan Kiyoko yang tak henti-hentinya bertengkar. Entah karena apa, tapi sejak pertama bertemu kedua anak itu tidak pernah bisa akur. Sementara Ryoma sendiri memilih untuk tidak ikut-ikutan karena tidak ingin terjebak di tengah perkelahian dua anak perempuan. Namun, jika Momo sudah terlalu sibuk dengan Kiyoko, Kaoru lah yang mulai tidak tenang karena dia sudah pasti akan jadi bahan pelampiasan kebosanan kakak sulungnya.

"Oiya, hampir saja lupa. Aku sudah membawakan barang yang kamu pinta." Takashi mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari dalam saku celana dan memberikannya pada Sadaharu.

"Ohh, terima kasih."

"Formulir sekolah untuk Ryoma dan Momo ya?" tanya Syuko.

"Iya. Aku ingin Ryoma dan Momo langsung masuk sekolah hari Senin depan."

"Sekolah? Dimana?" Momo berlari ke atas pangkuan ayahnya. Dia mengintip tulisan di dalam formulir yang ada dan mengejanya. "Se-i-ga-ku..."

"Ahh!" Kiyoko kembali berteriak. "Itu sekolahku!"

"Apa?! Ayah, aku tidak mau sekolah di sini!" Momo mulai kembali merengek. "Pokoknya tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

Sadaharu hanya bisa menghela napas tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Dan di saat ayahnya lengah, Momo bergegas merebut kertas formulir yang ada dan berlari.

"Momo chan, kembalikan kertasnya!" pinta Sadaharu.

"Tidak mau, akan aku buang!"

"Hup!" dengan cekatan Syuko merebut kembali kertas dari tangan Momo.

Namun Kiyoko yang tidak ingin satu sekolah dengan Momo ternyata jauh lebih gesit. "Aku dapatkan kertasnya! Lucky!"

"Kiyoko!" Kawamura berusaha menangkap anaknya yang mulai melompat.

"Bagus, lemparkan kertasnya padaku!" teriak Momo.

"Enak saja, wee!" namun Kiyoko tentu tidak akan menuruti perintah Momo. Hal tersebut tentu membuat sang rival merasa kesal.

Momo akhirnya berlari mendekat untuk menyerang Kiyoko. Namun berkat hal itu Eiji yang tengah tertidur pulas harus menjadi korban. Momo terpeleset karena menginjak buntut Eiji. Dia terhuyung ke dekat meja dan spontan menarik kerah baju Ryoma. Sementara Ryoma yang saat itu tengah asik meminum ponta harus terguling dan membuat minuman di tangannya melompat ke atas kepala Tezuka.

"A...ayah tidak apa-apa?" Kawamura menjadi orang pertama yang panik dibuatnya. Sementara Syuko, Sadaharu dan Fuji melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang karena sudah biasa melihat hal seperti itu dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"KA..LI..AN.. ANAK-ANAK BERISIK, LARI SEPULUH KELILING RUMAH!"

"Huwa... kakek marah!" Momo, Ryoma dan Kiyoko lari terbirit-birit ke luar dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa aku jadi kenapa marah juga!"

"Semua gara-gara Momo!"

"Aahh! Ibuuu!"

"Hari pertama di rumah baru yang tenang seperti biasanya ya, Eiji." Fuji kembali menyeruput teh nya.

"Nyaa..."


	3. Chapter 2 : Seigaku

'Bluk-bluk-bluk' suara air yang terguncang-guncang di dalam botol minum terdengar beriringan dengan langkah kaki mungil yang berjalan dengan malas. Momo berjalan di samping Ryoma dengan tidak bergairah. Berkali-kali dia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan malas. "Niichan... aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah," rengeknya.

"Ya sudah, pulang saja," jawab Ryoma dengan santai sembari meneguk isi pontanya.

"Tapi ibu pasti akan marah!"

"Ya sudah jangan pulang."

"Aah, Niichan sama sekali tidak membantu!" Momo merebut ponta dari tangan kakaknya yang mulai marah.

"Kembalikan potaku, Momo!"

"Aku tidak ingin ke sekolah yang ada Kiyokonya! Ayo kita kabur saja!"

"Kabur saja sendiri!"

"Niichan jahat!" Akhirnya Momo melempar kaleng ponta hingga jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Pontaaa!" Ryoma berlari dan berhenti di samping sungai. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat menyaksikan kaleng pontanya terombang-ambing menjauh. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Momo!"

"Habisnya Niichan tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Cepat belikan aku ponta lagi!"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya Niichan harus kabur denganku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik pita rambut Momo hingga terlepas. Momo segera melihat ke arah si pelaku yang mulai menjauh.

"Pasti Momo takut ke sekolah dan ngompol di celana!" teriak Kiyoko sembari melesat dengan sepedanya sembari terus tertawa.

"Kembalikan pitaku! Dasar kinoko!" Momo yang kesal akhirnya berniat untuk mengejar Kiyoko meski sebenarnya mustahil..

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ryoma yang sedikit terkejut karena Momo tiba-tiba berlari.

"Sudah jelas kan! Aku mau ke sekolah!"

"Bukannya kamu tidak mau ke sana? Hoy, Momo tunggu!"

'Hosh-hosh-hosh!' langkah Ryoma dan Momo terhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. 'SD Seigaku' begitulah yang tertulis pada papan di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua belum berani masuk dan hanya bisa mengintip dari kejauhan. Hiruk pikuk anak-anak yang tengah bercanda terdengar hingga ke tempat mereka berada.

"Niichan, cepat masuk duluan!" bisik Momo.

"Kamu saja yang duluan!" Ryoma balas berbisik.

"Niichan kan lebih tua!" Momo mendorong punggung Ryoma.

"Bukannya kamu yang ingin mengejar Kiyoko ke sini?"

"Tapi kan..."

Kedua bersaudara itu masih terus seperti itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakang mereka. "Hai, kalian anak baru ya?" sapa orang tersebut. Seorang wanita berkepang dua tersenyum dengan manis. Ryoma masih terdiam, sementara Momo bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Saya guru di sini, nama saya Sakuno. Kalian pasti Ryoma dan Momo dari keluarga Seishun ya?" Ryoma hanya mengangguk di bawah topinya. "Ayo kita masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Meski tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari murid barunya, Sakuno tetap tersenyum dan mengajak kedua anak tersebut berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan.

Akhirnya Ryoma dan Momo berpisah karena harus masuk ke kelas yang berbeda. Ryoma di kelas dua dan Momo di kelas satu. Sakuno lebih dulu mengantar Momo ke kelas dan menyerahkannya kepada seorang guru bernama Tomoko. Sementara dia sendiri lanjut berjalan bersama Ryoma. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas dengan pintu berwarna hijau tua.

Ryoma terus mengekor di belakang Sakuno yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas. Dia menatap wajah murid-muridnya yang penasaran kepada teman baru mereka. "Selamat pagi, semua."

"Selamat pagi, bu guru!" jawab seluruh murid serempak.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Ibu membawa seorang teman baru di sini. Namanya Ryoma dari keluarga Seishun."

"Hai, Ryoma!" kembali semua anak berbicara dengan serempak.

"Nah, mulai hari ini Ryoma akan belajar bersama kita. Setelah ini silahkan kalian saling berkenalan, ya!"

Setelah sang guru menunjukkan bangkunya, Ryoma segera berjalan dan duduk di atas kursinya dengan tenang. Dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan sedikit malas karena pelajaran yang diajarkan ternyata sudah pernah dia pelajari sebelumnya. Sembari bertopang dagu, Ryoma memandang ke luar jendela di sebelah kirinya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpancing dengan kehadiran anak perempuan berambut merah yang duduk dekat jendela. Anak itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya. 'Apa warna rambutnya itu asli?' tanya Ryoma kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun dia memilih tak mengambil pusing.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ryoma mulai merasa bosan. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengamati satu persatu dari teman sekelasnya. Hanya ada dua puluh orang termasuk dirinya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Jika dilihat sekilas, semua tampak seperti anak-anak biasa. Kecuali si rambut merah, pikirnya.

Mata Ryoma menyisir seisi kelas dengan seksama. Dari mulai yang duduk di bangku paling belakang yang sejajar dengannya, seorang anak lelaki botak berkulit gelap tertunduk. Namun Ryoma tak sengaja menangkap gelagat anak itu yang sesekali melirik ke arah si rambut merah. Saat itu si anak botak yang tahu Ryoma tengah memperhatikannya segera tersipu dan terunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di balik buku pelajaran. 'Sepertinya si rambut merah punya penggemar,' pikir Ryoma.

Baru saja Ryoma hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Guru Sakuno menutup pelajaran dan beberapa anak berhamburan ke luar dengan tak sabar. Namun Ryoma tetap diam di bangkunya sembari memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas.

"Hei, anak baru! Kamu pasti masih malu untuk berkenalan kan?"

Ryoma melirik ke arah anak keriting yang mengajaknya bicara. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali merapikan buku.

"Ho-hoi!" Si anak keriting berjalan mendekat. "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akaya," ucapnya sembari menepuk dada.

"Oh..."

"Jangan hanya oh!"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Hah?!" Akaya mulai kesal dan hendak marah. Untung saja Maruko si anak berambut mereah segera datang untuk meredamnya.

Maruko memegang kepala Akaya yang langsung memberontak. "Jangan kasar kepada murid baru, Akaya," ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Habisnya dia..."

"Halo, Ryoma. Aku Maruko. Maafkan sepupuku ini ya. Dia memang cepat naik darah."

"Hmm..." Ryoma melirik ke arah Akaya yang terlihat masih kesal, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Mada mada dane," godanya.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

Maruko menarik kerah baju Akaya yang mulai marah-marah agar menjauh dari bangku Ryoma. Dia sadar kedua anak itu harus dipisahkan jika tidak ingin terjadi keributan.

"Ramai sekali di belakang sini." Seorang anak perempuan bertopi datang mendekat. Sebagian rambut ikalnya menyembul keluar. "Hai, Ryoma! Aku Kai! Salam kenal ya!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. "Semoga kamu betah di kelas ini! Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan bertanya!"

"Kai, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu," anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan bando merah di kepalanya turut mendekat. Dia tampaknya anak yang ramah meski selalu berwajah datar. Hal itu sedikit membuat Ryoma teringat akan wajah kakeknya.

"Habis aku senang mendapat teman baru, Ryoko! Eh, Ryoko! Ryoko! Kamu sudah memperkenalkan diri pada Ryoma, belum?"

"Dia pasti sudah tahu namaku berkat kamu yang menyebutnya berulang kali."

"Ahahaha iya juga ya! Nah Ryoma, dia ini Ryoko. Dan jangan sampai salah mengenali Ryoko dan Ryou ya! Mereka kembar lho! nah itu yang duduk di depan itu namanya Ryou, saudara kembar Ryoko! Mirip kan? Mirip kan?"

"Tentu saja mirip, kami kan kembar," timpal Ryoko lagi. "Lagi pula Ryoma tidak akan salah, karena Ryou kan laki-laki. Lagi pula rambut Ryou panjang..."

"Oleh karena itu, siapa tau Ryoma mengira Ryou perempuan karena dia berambut panjang. Hahaha!"

"..."

Ryoma hanya menarik napas untuk menahan diri, karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tahan jika harus berhadapan dengan orang cerewet seperti Kai.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai," ucap Ryoma untuk mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Sama-sama, Ryoma!"

Akhirnya Ryoma memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kelas. Tanpa disangka, seorang anak laki-laki yang hendak masuk kelas hampir saja bertabrakan dengannya. "Oh," ucap Ryoma spontan. Anak laki-laki beranting dan tanpa ekspresi itu pun merespon serupa. "Oh," ucapnya sebelum lanjut berjalan menuju bangku.

Ryoma mulai merasa aneh karena sebelumnya dia mengira orang yang tidak memiliki ekspresi hanya ada satu di dunia, yaitu kakeknya. Tapi kini, orang serupa bertebaran di dalam kelasnya. Si kembar, lalu anak beranting barusan. Memang aneh, tapi hal itu juga yang semakin membuatnya merasa bosan. 'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, ya?' pikirnya sembari berjalan tanpa arah. Dia merasa belum menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di tempat barunya itu. 'Ah, sepertinya aku akan melihat ke kelas Momo.'

"Hei, Ryoma!" panggil seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Ryoma menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. "Aku Sakurai, teman sekelasmu!"

"Oh.."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Menemui adikku di kelas satu."

"Wah kamu punya adik? Laki-laki?"

"Perempuan."

"Oya? Aku ikut ya..."

"Boleh saja."

Ryoma dan Sakurai berjalan bersama, namun sejak tadi hanya Sakurai yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara. Sementara Ryoma dengan santainya mengabaikan semua perkataan yang teman barunya itu katakkan. Belum ada hal yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatiannya sejauh ini.

"Ah, itu Niichan! Niichan!" terdengar teriakan Momo dari kejauhan. Ternyata dia yang lebih dulu menemukan Ryoma. "Bagaimana sekolah di hari pertama?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada kakaknya yang baru sja datang.

"Kalau tidak salah kamu bukannya tidak mau ke sekolah? Kenapa sekarang jadi semangat sekali?"

"Ya... itu kan tadi hehe..."

"Kamu it..."

"Halo adiknya Ryoma, aku Sakurai!" Sakurai yang merasa keberadaannya mulai terlupakan memotong perkataan Ryoma.

"Oh, hai. Aku Momo. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ya! Hehe... Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di kantin?"

"Tapi aku dan Niichan sudah bawa bekal."

"Aku juga bawa. Tapi tidak apa, kita makan di sana saja."

"Wah, boleh kalau begitu! Ayo Niichan!"

Ryoma kembali menghela napas dan mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan Momo. Mereka bertiga akhirnya makan bekal bersama di kantin sekolah. Ryoma melihat Momo dan Sakurai berbincang dengan seru, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut berbicara. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bermain dengan Kaoru, atau lebih tepatnya menjahili Kaoru. Hari pertamanya terasa tidak begitu spesial. Dia merasa kebosanan sejak awal kedatangannya di kelas, bahkan hingga bel pulang terdengar.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sekolah?" tanya Syuko yang melihat ekspresi berlainan pada wajah dua anaknya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Ryoma singkat.

"Menyenangkan!" Sahut Momo dengan semangat.

"Kalian sudah dapat teman baru?"

"Ya! Mereka semua baik! Kecuali Kiyoko... Lalu, Aoi yang duduk di sebelahku banyak sekali bercerita tentang Seigaku."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Banyak! Salah satunya tentnag ekskul di Seigaku."

"Oya? Lalu Momo sudah memutuskan akan masuk ekskul apa?"

"Iya, sudah! Aoi bilang Seigaku terkenal dengan ekskul olahraganya, jadi dia mengajakku masuk ke ekskul yang sama dengannya. Niichan juga ikut, ya! Ya! Ya!" Momo mulai menarik-narik baju Ryoma.

"Bukannya kamu tidak suka olah raga?"

"Tapi ini kelihatannya menyenangkan!"

"Memang ekskul apa?" Syuko tampak penasaran.

"Tennis!"

Di saat yang sama, Fuji dan Tezuka tengah menikmati teh hangat sembari mendengarkan percakapan cucunya dari halaman rumah. "Kamu dengar barusan?" tanya Fuji.

Tezuka menyeruput tehnya sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya sejarah yang terkubur bertahun-tahun lalu akan muncul kembali."

"Memang benar dugaanku. Hari-hari kita akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku harap begitu..."


	4. Chapter 3 : Tenis

"Yay, Tenis! Tenis! Tenis!" Momo berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju ke depan kelasnya. Dia menarik tangan Ryoma yang ikut karena paksaan. Di depan kelas satu, anak lelaki berambut tipis dengan kaos merah melambaikan tangan. "Aoi kun!" teriak Momo.

"Momochan! Kamu berhasil mengajak kakakmu?"

"Iya! Kakakku ini jago sekali olah raga lho! Makanya aku ingin dia ikut."

"Oh ya? Bagus kalau begitu!" Aoi melompat ke hadapan Ryoma dan langsung memperkenalkan diri. "Hai aku Aoi!"

"Ryoma," jawabnya singkat.

"Waaw, kakak Momochan keren sekali!"

"..."

"Jadi... dimana tempat ekskul tenisnya?" Momo terlihat sangat tidak sabar.

"Di belakang sekolah ada gedung olah raga yang besar. Ekskul tenis biasa berlatih di dalam sana! Kemarin aku sudah bilang pada Bu Ryuzaki kalau kalian akan bergabung hari ini."

"Oya? Tapi aku belum punya peralatan tenis."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bu Ryuzaki bilang kalian boleh melihat-lihat dulu hari ini! Ayo kita ke sana!"

Jika dilihat sekilas dari depan, Seigaku seakan tampak seperti sekolah kecil biasa. Namun nyatanya, sekolah tersebut sangat luas dan memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Di balik gedung sekolah terdapat sebuah gedung olah raga bertingkat tiga. Dan lapangan tenis berada di lantai paling bawahnya.

Aoi berjalan cepat karena sudah tidak sabar mengajarkan tenis pada Momochan. Sementara Momo yang turut bersemangat masih terus memegangi tangan Ryoma agar tidak kabur.

Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga mereka sampai di depan gedung olahraga. Aoi membuka pintunya agar kedua teman barunya itu dapat masuk. Pada awalnya Momo tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari luar. Semua tampak sepi. Namun setelah pintu dibuka barulah dia bisa mendengar decitan sepatu dan suara bola yang memantul pada lantai.

Saat itu anak-anak kelas enam tengah berlatih tanding di tiga lapangan yang ada. Mata Momo berbinar-binar serupa dengan mata Aoi. Sementara Ryoma masih terus mendengus kesal.

"Ryoma niichan jago olah raga kan? Mau coba main tenis?" ajak Aoi.

Ryoma terdiam sesaat. Ryoma memang suka olah raga, tapi bukan berarti dia hebat. Ditambah lagi dia belum pernah bermain tenis sekalipun. Namun dia tetap menerima ajakan Aoi.

Si anak berkaos merah itu memberikan salah satu raketnya pada Ryoma. Mereka menggunakan satu lapangan yang sedang tidak dipakai. Sebenarnya Ryoma tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tenis, namun dia tetap mencoba meniru para pemain yang ada.

"Aku pukul duluan ya!" ujar Aoi. Anak itu pun langsung memukul bolanya dengan keras.

Ryoma mencoba untuk memukul bailk, namun bolanya tidak bisa melompat melalui net. Dia merasa sedikit kesal karena ternyata tenis tidak semua kelihatannya. "Boleh aku coba memukul duluan?" pintanya.

"Ya!"

Ryoma kembali meniru gerakan para pemain yang ada. Melempar bola ke atas dan memukulnya menggunakan raket. Tapi lagi lagi bolanya tidak melambung tinggi. Tentu saja dia kesal, namun memilih untuk tetap terlihat tenang. "Sudah dulu ya."

"Yah... kan baru mulai!"

Ryoma tidak menghiraukan perkataan Aoi dan melangkah keluar lapangan.

"Takut kalah ya?" tambah anak berkaos merah itu lagi.

Perkataan Aoi berhasil membuat Ryoma kembali berjalan ke dalam lapangan. Dia memang tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan.

"Ayo kamu pukul duluan." Ryoma bersiap dengan posisinya sembari berkonsentrasi pada bola yang akan dipukul Aoi.

Aoi kembali memukul bola sekuat tenaga. Bola memantul pada lapangan dan Ryoma bergegas memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bola pun berhasil melambung melawati net. Aoi kembali membalas pukulan dan begitu pun dengan Ryoma. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling membalas pukulan dengan cukup lama. Hingga tanpa sadar senyuman terlihat dari bibir Ryoma yang mulai menikmati permainan.

'Priitt,' suara peluit dengan sekejap membuat semua orang yang ada berhenti bermain, begitu pun dengan Ryoma dan Aoi.

"Bagaimana, tenis menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Aoi dengan terbata-bata.

"Boleh juga," jawab Ryoma sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Niichan jadi masuk klub tenis kan?" tanya Momo dengan penuh harap.

Ryoma yang masih kelelahan tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. "Iya," sambungnya.

"Yay!"

"Ah, itu dia Guru Ryuzaki!" ujar Aoi.

Seorang wanita tua baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang olah raga. Dia berdiri di depan barisan siswa kelas tiga hingga enam dan pergi setelah menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu. Ryoma dan Momo mengikuti Aoi yang berlari ke arah guru berwajah galak tersebut. "Jadi kalian ya Ryoma dan Momo yang baru saja pindah? Kalian sudah punya peralatan tenis?" Ryoma dan Momo menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini kalian boleh melihat teman-teman yang lain berlatih. Oiya, di klub ini terbagi menjadi tiga tingkatan beginner untuk anak kelas satu dan dua, medium untuk kelas tiga dan empat, lalu expert untuk kelas lima dan enam. Jadi kalian tentu masuk ke kelas beginner."

"Lalu dimana anggota yang lain?" tanya Ryoma.

"Mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi!" Aoi menggantikan Ryuzaki menjawab.

"Nah Aoi, tolong kenalkan mereka pada yang lain ya. Ada yang harus ibu urus dulu."

"Siap, bu!"

Sementara menunggu teman-teman yang lain datang, Aoi mengajak Ryoma dan Momo melihat ke sekeliling gedung lantai satu. Terdapat sebuah ruangan tempat menyimpan peralatan. Mereka boleh menggunakan semua dengan gratis. Aoi pun segera memberikan Momo dan Ryoma masing-masing raket untuk digunakan.

"Seigaku memang keren ya!" Momo mengibas-ngibaskan raketnya ke udara.

"Benar kan kubilang!"

"Aoi!"

"Ah," Aoi menoleh karena namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Mereka sudah datang!"

Ryoma mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat untuk melihat teman-teman klubnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah karena sebagian dari mereka ternyata sudah pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Hah, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Akaya paling dulu berkomentar, namun tak diresponnya.

"Wah, Ryoma gabung klub tenis ya!" Kai bersorak kegirangan. "Ryoko, cepat! Ada Ryoma di sini!"

Si anak berbando merah masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan saudara kembarnya. "Hmm... anggota kita bertambah ya."

"Wah, ternyata aku tidak salah dengar ya!" Sakurai mendadak berlari setelah mendengar nama Ryoma disebut.

Ryoma masih menunggu sosok yang akan muncul dari balik pintu selanjutnya. Ternyata dia adalah di anak botak yang segera pergi ke belakang Sakurai setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ryoma. Lalu diikuti dengan anak laki-laki beranting. "Oh!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan Ryoma. Tampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi anggota kelas dua yang belum datang, karena Ryoma sudah tidak mendapati wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya lagi.

"Ah, Momochan da ne! Ternyata kamu suka tenis da ne!" Seorang anak laki-laki yang baru masuk berbicara dengan nada aneh namun lucu.

Selanjutnya disusul oleh anak laki-laki berambut coklat berwajah galak. Dia hanya memandang ke arah Ryoma sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah. "Hiyoshi, mana Jiro?" tanya Aoi kepadanya.

"Di kelas. Tidur."

"Aahh... kenapa tidak kamu bangunkan?"

"Gekokujo!"

"..."

Ryoma masih memperhatikan pintu masuk karena penasaran kepada anggota klub lainnya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pintu terbanting cukup keras berkat anak gemuk yang baru saja masuk sembari membawa banyak makanan.

"Kei! Lagi-lagi kamu jajan banyak!" Kai bergegas mendekat ke arah anak gemuk yang merupakan saudaranya itu sembari terlihat marah-marah.

"Aoi! Aoi!" Suara anak lelaki lainnya muncul dari luar ruangan. Dia tampak berlari sembari membawa sesuatu di punggungnya. "Aku membawa Jiro!"

"Kinta!" sahut Aoi yang langsung berlari mendekat.

"Dia susah dibangunkan, sih. Jadi aku bawa saja ke sini, hehe."

Setelah menurunkan si anak yang tertidur dari punggungnya, anak berambut merah jabrik itu tak henti melompat-lompat. Hal itu membuat dahi Ryoma mengerut heran. 'Apa masih ada lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini!" sebuah suara yang tak asing muncul. Ryoma tahu benar siapa orang yang baru saja datang tanpa harus melihat.

"Ah! Aoi! Kamu tidak bilang dia ada di klub ini juga!"

Aoi hanya melongo keheranan karena sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Momochan.

"Ada apa? Lho ada Momochan ya?"

"Aki, jangan dekat-dekat! Nanti virus anehnya menular!" Kiyoko menarik tangan Aki yang baru saja masuk.

"Uhh... kalau tahu ada Kiyoko di sini aku tidak akan masuk."

"Keluar saja sekarang!"

"Kamu saja yang keluar! Wee!"

Keadaan mulai semakin ribut berkat Momo dan Kiyoko yang mulai beradu mulut. Semua orang tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan Ryoma sekalipun. Mereka hanya bisa menonton dan tertawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang anak perempuan masuk. Keberadaannya seakan menjadi air yang memadamkan api. Semua anak berdiri menghadap ke arahnya dan berhenti ribut. "Kupikir ada apa. Ternyata ada anggota baru ya?"

Awalnya Ryoma berpikir Bu Ryuzaki sudah kembali. Tapi ternyata yang datang adalah Maruko, si anak perempuan berambut merah. Dia sedikit terkejut saat tahu anak itupun anggota klub tenis. Namun Ryoma masih lebih heran kenapa perhatian semua anak mendadak teralihkan.

Semua anak kelas satu dan dua bergegas menaruh barang dan mengambil raket mereka tanpa diperintah. Saat itu Ryoma mendekati Aoi dan bertanya, "Kenapa semua orang jadi berubah saat Maruko datang?"

"Tentu saja karena dia ketua beginner!"

"Oh." Tentu saja Ryoma sudah mengira jawaban tersebut.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu lho! Maruko senpai memang sangat hebat! Meski masih kelas dua, dia jago sekali. Bahkan dia pernah mengalahkan anak kelas enam! Ditambah lagi dia berasal dari keluarga Rikkai yang memang terkenal memegang gelar legendaris dalam dunia tenis Jepang! Makanya semua segan padanya."

"Hmm... Dia sehebat itu ya?"

"Huum!" Aoi mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada apa?" Maruko yang merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan langsung berjalan mendekat. Dia melihat Ryoma tertunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan topinya. "Kenapa Ryoma?"

Namun tiba-tiba saja anak bertopi itu mengarahkan ujung raketnya ke hadapan Maruko. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.


	5. Chapter 4 : Warisan

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu burung-burung sudah sibuk bernyanyi dan ayam-ayam telah ramai berkokok. Matahari semakin meninggi di langit. Namun hingga sekarang masih terdengar keributan dari dalam rumah Seishun. Ryoma dan Momo yang seharusnya berada di sekolahlah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Padahal hari ini hari libur nasional, namun Syuko merasa dia tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan seharipun. Sejak bangun tidur, Ryoma dan Momo terus merengek kepadanya. "Bu, belikan kami peralatan tenis, bu!" pinta mereka.

"Teman-teman di klub sudah punya semua!"

"Iya, hanya kita berdua yang belum!"

"Ayo, belikan bu!" Momo dan Ryoma terus bersahut-sahutan.

Syuko memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sadaharu yang tengah sibuk dengan kalkulator dan beberapa helai kertas di atas mejanya. Sementara kedua anaknya terus mengekor sembari tak henti berteriak-teriak.

"Bagaimana ini Sadaharu?" tanya Syuko.

Sadaharu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai melorot. "Peralatan tenis bukan barang yang yang murah. Kita bisa membelinya, tapi tidak di bulan ini."

"Lalu kapan, yah?" tanya Momo semakin tidak sabar.

Sadaharu kembali memainkan kalkulatornya. "Kira-kira empat puluh dua hari lagi."

"Aahh, itu terlalu lama!"

"Ayo beli sekarang saja, yah!"

Momo dan Ryoma menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Mereka terus meronta, berteriak-teriak dan mondar mandir di sekitar orang tuanya yang berwajah kebingungan. Sementara itu Fuji yang tengah duduk di atas sofa terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat dia memandang ke arah cucu-cucunya, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tezuka yang sedang membaca koran.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kamu mengeluarkan benda itu."

Tezuka hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan respon. Matanya masih memandang ke arah koran, namun tidak demikian dengan pikirannya. Meski dalam diam, sebenarnya dia tengah memikirkan perkataan Fuji. 'Sepertinya ini memang saat yang tepat,' pikirnya dalam hati. Ditambah lagi dia tidak tahan jika seharian harus mendengarkan rengekan kedua cucunya itu.

Tezuka akhirnya menaruh koran ke atas meja dan berjalan ke arah cucu-cucunya. Momo dan Ryoma spontan terdiam karena berpikir sang kakek akan memarahi mereka. Namun nyatanya Tezuka hanya berdiri di dahapan kedua cucunya yang mulai kebingungan itu. "Fuji, bisa tolong kamu ambilkan kotak milikku di gudang?"

Fuji hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanya Syuko yang turut penasaran.

"Momo! Ryoma! Ada yang ingin aku berikan kepada kalian!" ujar Tezuka sembari duduk di atas lantai. Tentu saja Momo dan Ryoma yang langsung terpancing segera duduk di hadapan sang kakek.

"Apa itu, kek?" tanya Momo.

"Pusaka keluarga."

"Pusaka keluarga?"

"Ya. Benda berharga yang selalu diberikan secara turun-temurun di dalam keluarga Seishun. Kini aku ingin memperlihatkannya kepada kalian."

"Oh!" tiba-tiba Sadaharu teringat akan sesuatu. "Ternyata benda it-" mendadak kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokkan setelah menerma serangan tatapan tajam sang ayah. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak lanjut berbicara.

"Ayah tahu?" tanya Ryoma segera.

"Ti-tidak... ayah baru mendengarnya sekarang, haha."

Tak lama kemudian, Fuji telah kembali dengan sebuah kotak kayu usang yang cukup besar. Dia membawa benda tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati dan meletakkannya di hadapan Tezuka. Mata Ryoma dan Momo berbinar saat melihat benda tersebut. Dalam bayangan mereka pasti ada banyak sekali harta berharga yang kakeknya simpan di dalam sana.

"Apa? Apa isinya, kek?" Momo penasaran seperti biasa.

"Di dalamnya terdapat pusaka keluarga yang tadi kukatakkan." Tezuka membuka penutup kotak dengan sangat hati-hati. Perlahan benda itu pun memperlihatkan isinya kepada dua anak yang tampak semakin tidak sabar. Ternyata di dalamnya tidak ada emas atau berlian, melainkan hanya sepasang raket tenis berumur tua. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Ryoma dan Momo kecewa, mereka justru terlihat sangat senang.

"Woaa! Raket tenis! Niichan, ada raket tenis!"

Momo mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan, namun tidak begitu dengan sang kakak. Wajah Ryoma justru mendadak berubah dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi benda ini tua sekali, kek."

"Memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bagus."

"Kalian tahu, raket ini selalu kakekmu rawat dengan baik. Jadi, pasti kondisinya masih sangat bagus," Fuji menambahkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryoma meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja."

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kalau ayah dulunya seorang atlet tenis," sahut Syuko.

"Ya, aku pun sama. Sudah lama sekali sejak ayah berhenti bermain tenis. Sekitar tiga belas tahun dua bulan lima belas hari yang lalu," tambah Sadaharu.

"Ayahmu ini pasti sudah jadi atlet pro kalau saja lengannya tidak cidera." Fuji melirik ke arah Tezuka yang pasti sedang terjebak dalam bayangan masa lalunya.

"Jadi, kakek dulu pemain tenis hebat ya?" kini Ryoma terlihat menjadi yang lebih penasaran.

"Iya. Oleh karena itu, kalian juga pasti bisa jadi atlet tenis yang hebat seperti kakek."

Mata Ryoma mulai berbinar mendengar perkataan neneknya barusan. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam kotak dan mengambil salah satu raket yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ah, Niichan curang mengambil duluan!"

"Kamu sendiri yang lama!"

"Aaahh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Lihat, raket yang ini ada warna merahnya, cocok sekali dengan Momochan," Syuko mencoba menghentikan keributan yang hampir saja akan terjadi kembali.

Ryoma mulai mengibas-ngibaskan raketnya dnegan semangat, begitu pula dengan Momochan. Akhirnya masalah hari ini terselesaikan berkat Tezuka yang tidak mengira akan bisa menurunkan harta karun miliknya. Dia merasa setelah ini mimpi yang dulu sempat terkubur lama akan kembali diwujudkan oleh cucu-cucunya.

"Takdir memang tidak pernah terprediksi ya," ucap Fuji yang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu cucu-cucunya.

Sementara itu Tezuka tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bibirnya sedikit tersungging dan air mata berkumpul di pojok matanya. 'Momo... Ryoma... Jadilah pilar Seishun!' ujarnya dalam hati.

Hari ini pun akhirnya terasa sehangat biasanya meski harus diawali dengan sebuah keributan. Namun berkat hal itu pula Tezuka akhirnya menemukan secercah harapan untuk membangkitkan kembali mimpi lamanya yang hampir mati. Rasanya seakan matahari berhasil menyeruak keluar dari dalam gumpalan awan hitam dan bersinar menyinari bumi dengan cerahnya. Dan pada akhirnya pula Tezuka bisa menerima perkataan Fuji tempo hari, bahwa hari-hari mereka selanjutnya akan menjadi semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fshuuu! (ceritanya belum selesai!)"

Tiba-tiba saja Kaoru melemparkan sebuah bola kertas dengan keras. Ryoma segera memicingkan mata dan bersiap mengayunkan raket miliknya. "Hiyaaa!" teriaknya sembari memukul bola kertas hingga melambung tinggi.

"Waa Niichan hebat! Seperti atlet sungguhan!"

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma merasa bangga dengan pukulannya barusan.

Bola kertas yang sempat melambung hingga menabrak langit-langit akhirnya kembali terjatuh, dan mendarat tepat di atas pangkuan Syuko. Karena sedikit penasaran, dia pun memeriksa isi kertas yang tergulung tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan yang mulai sulit terbaca.

"Ryoma... Momo... kertas apa ini?" tanya Syuko.

"Ah!" Momo mendadak berteriak saat melihat ke arah kertas yang diacungkan oleh Syuko. "Niichan! Gawat!"

"Ah!" Ryoma pun turut berteriak.

"Surat apa itu, Syuko?" Fuji sama sekali tidak bisa membaca isi dari kertas yang ada dari tempatnya duduk.

"Surat undangan."

"Undangan? Undangan apa?"

"Undangan untuk menghadiri kunjungan orang tua di sekolah."

"Kapan?"

Syuko kembali membaca surat dalam genggamannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Besok..."


	6. Chapter 5 : Kelas Dua

"Ya ampun sudah jam berapa ini!"

"Cepat Syuko, nanti kamu bisa terlambat."

"Duh, tapi aku bingung mau pakai baju yang mana, bu..."

"Sudah, pakai yang itu saja."

"Yang ini? Tapi... apa aku tidak terlihat gemuk kalau pakai yang ini?"

"Semua sama saja kok."

"Jadi, aku memang gemuk ya?!"

"Bukan begitu... Maksudku pakai baju manapun tidak masalah."

"Ya sudah, aku pakai yang ini saja... Ah! Tidak! Pakai yang tadi saja!"

"Cepat Syuko!"

Syuko berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju Seigaku untuk menghadiri acara kunjungan orang tua. Dia merasa sedikit tegang karena harus bertemu dnegan orang tua anak lainnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti dia yang baru akan masuk ke sekolah.

'Hosh, hosh' Syuko berhenti di depan gerbang Seigaku untuk mengatur napasnya. Dia mersa agak tenang saat melihat para orang tua murid masih mengobrol di luar kelas. Itu berarti dia masih belum terlambat.

Dari dalam tasnya, Syuko mengeluarkan sebuah cermin. Dia khawatir rambut yang ditatanya selama satu jam berantakan akibat berlari tadi. Padahal, sebenarnya rambutnya selalu tampak sama setiap waktu. 'Yosh, aku sudah siap!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Syuko melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah dan langsung terlihat kebingungan karena tidak tahu dimana kelas Ryoma dan Momo. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seseorang. Kebetulan di hadapannya terlihat seorang wanita berambut putih panjang yang tengah mengobrol bersama wanita berkaca mata. "Maaf mengganggu," sapanya.

"Ya?" jawab wanita berkacamata.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana letak kelas dua dan satu?"

"Kelas dua di sana, dan kelas satu di sebelah kanannya," tunjuk wanita berambut putih. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita baru pertama kali bertemu ya?"

"I-iya, benar. Keluarga saya baru saja pindah ke kota ini minggu lalu. Nama saya Syuko dari keluarga Seishun." Syuko sedikit menunduk smebari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Rin dari keluarga Higa."

"Dan aku Koharu dari keluarga Shitenhouji. Salam kenal ya!" ujar Koharu dengan nada ceria.

"Anak kalian ada di kelas berapa?"

"Anakku, Zaizen di kelas dua, sama dengan Kai, anak sulung Rin san. Lalu anak keduaku pun, Kinta belajar di kelas yang sama dengan Kei, anak bungsu Rin san. Di kelas satu."

"Wah... kebetulan sekali ya, saya pun sama. Anak saya duduk di kelas dua dan satu lagi di kelas satu."

"Bagus kalau begitu! Kita bisa ke sana bersama!"

Dalam waktu sekejap ketiga ibu muda tersebut akrab dengan mudahnya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan tertawa bersama berkat Koharu yang senang sekali mengatakkan lelucon. 'Anak Koharu san pasti sama lucunya,' pikir Syuko.

'Tin-tin!' suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian Syuko. Dengan spontan dia melirik ke arah sumber suara di depan gerbang sekolah. Di sana terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti. Dari dalamnya turunlah dua orang wanita, satu berambut putih dan satu lagi berambut merah. Si rambut merah membuka payung sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk melewati gerbang. Rasanya mata semua orang langsung tertuju ke arah dua orang yang baru datang tersebut.

"Seperti bangsawan saja... Siapa mereka?" Syuko melirik ke arah Koharu yang terlihat sedikit kesal entah karena apa.

"Uhh, mereka sudah datang!"

Rin sama-sama terlihat tidak senang, namun dia masih jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan Koharu. "Mereka adalah Toriko dan Mukahi dari keluarga Hyoutei. Keluarga bangsawan yang paling kaya di kota ini."

"Hm... kenapa kalian kelihatannya tidak suka kepada mereka?"

"Sebenarnya... Toriko adalah wanita yang ramah dan sopan, hanya saja Mukahi yang sebenarnya kurang kami sukai. Kamu akan tahu sendiri jika sudah berbicara dengannya."

Syuko merasa sangat penasaran dengan kedua wanita tadi, namun perhatiaannya kini teralihkan berkat seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Lho, Syuko? Benar Syuko ya?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Syuko langsung membalikkan badan. Di sana berdirilah seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh, Renji?" Syuko balik menyapa orang tersebut. "Sudah lama sekali ya, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

"Iya. Bagaimana kabar Sadaharu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku pun sama."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Lho, Syuko san kenal dengan Renji san?" Koharu tiba-tiba menimbrung.

"Iya. Renji adalah sahabat suamiku sejak mereka sekolah dulu."

"Huwaa... kebetulan sekali ya. Oiya, Renji san, kenapa bukan Kenya chan yang datang?"

"Kenya sedang pulang ke Osaka. Ibunya sakit, jadi dia tiba-tiba harus ke sana. Lagipula Akaya bilang dia ingin sekali aku yang datang untuk melihatnya."

"Oh begitu ya. Padahal aku ingin mengajak Kenya chan pergi belanja setelah ini..."

"Renji!" Dari kejauhan, seorang wanita berambut pendek berkacamata memanggil. "Sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh iya ya, sudah jam segini. Kalau begitu ayo kita juga masuk!" ajak Rin.

Syuko hanya bisa mengekor karena masih merasa asing dengan tempat barunya. Beruntung ada Rin dan Koharu yang sangat ramah dan bersedia mengajaknya, jadi dia tidak lagi merasa khawatir.

"Syuko chan, Syuko chan!"

"Hm? Koharu san memanggilku?"

"Eh? Tidak..."

"Kok aku merasa ada yang memanggil ya..."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Namun Syuko yakin benar ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Syuko!"

"Ah! Minami san!" Syuko terkejut karena tiba-tiba Minami sudah berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Ternyata dia orang yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

Minami adalah mertua Takashi, ibu dari Ako. Jadi wajar jika mereka sudah saling kenal meski sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Sejak kapan Minami san ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi kan aku berjalan di belakangmu, Syuko..." jawab Minami dengan sedikit lemas.

"Kok aku tidak sadar ya..."

"Bahkan sejak kamu datang pun aku sudah beberapa kali melambaikan tangan ke arahmu..."

"Duh maaf, aku sama sekali tidak melihat hehe..."

"..."

"Ako chan sibuk lagi ya hari ini?"

"Iya, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Syuko chan, ayo cepat!" panggil Koharu dari depan pintu kelas satu.

Syuko dan Minami segera menyusul kumpulan para orang tua murid yang telah berkerumun di depan kelas. Meski Minami seharusnya pergi ke kelas satu untuk melihat Kiyoko, namun dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Selamat pagi Koharu san, Rin san," sapa Minami.

"Eh? Maaf, siapa ya?" tanya Koharu dengan spontan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah bertemu Minami sebelumnya.

"Saya Minami, nenek dari Kiyoko chan."

"Aduh... maaf ya aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Bagaimana sih Koharu san ini... Kita kan pernah bertemu saat pembagian rapor. Kalau Rin san pasti ingat kan?"

"Emm... bagaimana ya... sejujurnya saya pun lupa." Rin sedikit menundukkan kepala karena merasa tidak enak.

"..." Minami akhirnya menyerah dan pergi menuju kerumunan orang tua murid anak kelas satu.

'Sregg' pintu kelas digeser. Guru Sakurano mempersilahkan semua orang tua murid untuk masuk dan berdiri di belakang kelas. Beberapa anak terlihat senang dan melambaikan tangan ke arah orang tua mereka. Namun beberapa justru sangat tidak suka terhadap hari kunjungan orang tua.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Akaya mendadahi Renji.

"Mama!" Kai pun turut memanggil ibunya.

"Ryoko chan!" Seorang wanita berambut ikal melambaikan tangannya.

"Lho, Mizuki san, bukannya anakmu di kelas satu ya?" tanya Rin kepada Mizuki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku juga punya anak di sini."

"Mi..zu..ki.." Seorang wanita lain turut bersuara. "Ryoko itu anakku!" sahutnya.

"Ckckck Haruka chan, sudah menyerah saja dan serahkan Ryoko kepadaku."

"Enak saja, anakku bukan barang!"

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Ryoko justru duduk dengan tenang seperti biasa, tidak mempedulikan apa yang tengah terjadi di belakangnya.

"Ryoko chan, Ryoko chan, sebenarnya ibumu yang mana sih?" bisik Sakurai.

"..."

Sementara itu, Akaya masih memandang ke arah ayahnya sembari tersenyum penuh keyakinan. 'Lihat yah, hari ini aku akan mengungguli Maruko!' ucapnya dalam hati seakan Renji dapat mendengarnya. Namun ekspresi tersebut ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Hari ini kita akan belajar, Bahasa Inggris."

Dalam sekejap, perkataan Guru Sakuno membuat Akaya tertunduk lemas.

'Baguslah, Ryoma tidak akan kalah dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Semangat Ryoma!' Syuko turut menyemangati anaknya dari kejauhan.

"Sekarang, kita akan bernyanyi bersama lagu alfabet ya! Ayo, satu, dua, tiga!"

Semua anak mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan semangat berkat kehadiran orang tua mereka. Namun tetap saja beberapa ada yang terlihat malu-malu. Juga Akaya, si anak berambut ikal sedikit cemas karena tidak bisa bernyanyi selancar teman-temannya yang lain.

"Selanjutnya, ibu akan menuliskan alfabet di papan tulis. Lalu kalian yang tahu alfabet apa itu harus mengangkat tangan ya!" Sakuno langsung menulis huruf C besar. "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Aku! Aku!" beberapa anak mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

"Yak, Ryoma?"

"C!" jawab Ryoma dengan percaya diri.

"Benar sekali! Lalu huruf selanjutnya... Yak, Maruko?"

"Z!"

"Benar!"

Ryoma mendadak menjadi kesal setelah menyadari bahwa Maruko sepertinya pandai dalam Bahasa Inggris juga.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah pandai dalam menghafal alfabet ya. Sekarang ibu akan menuliskan sebuah kata, dan kalian harus menebak artinya."

Sakuno kemudian menuliskan kata 'apple'. Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya. "Yak, Ryoko?"

"Artinya apel."

"Betul!"

"Anakku memang hebat!"

"Dia anakku, Mizuki!"

"Selanjutnya ibu akan menanyai kalian satu persatu ya. Zaizen! Apa arti dari 'grape?'"

"...Anggur..." jawabnya dengan malas.

"Ryoma! Apa arti dari 'orange'?"

"Jeruk!"

"Maruko! Arti dari 'banana'?"

"Pisang," jawabnya sembari sedikit tersenyum ke arah Ryoma yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"Jackal! Arti dari 'guava'?"

Si anak botak terlihat terkejut saat namanya di panggil. Lalu mulai salah tingkah karena dia tidak tahu arti dari kata yang didengarnya. Dia sedikit memiringkan badan untuk mencari sosok sang ibu, namun matanya justru bertemu pandang dengan Maruko. Hal itu ternyata makin membuat Jackal merasa malu dan ingin menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian dia berlari ke luar kelas sembari menangis. "Jackal!" sang ibu bergegas mengejarnya.

Guru Sakuno akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran karena merasa keadaan kelas jadi sedikit berubah. "Nah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya ya. Sekarang... Kai! Apa arti dari 'cucumber'?"

"Timun, bu!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Dia menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya pertanda bangga.

"Ryo, arti dari 'carot'?"

"Wortel."

"Lalu... Akaya!"

"I-iya!" Jantung Akaya mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Namun dia tidak ingin tampak konyol di depan teman-teman juga para orang tua murid. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap tenang meski sebenarnya dia sudah ingin menangis.

"Apa arti dari 'watermelon'?"

Pertanyaan Sakuno berhasil merubah Akaya menjadi patung. Anak berambut ikal tersebut sama sekali tidak tahu arti dari 'watermelon'. Namun spontan dia mengucapkan kata yang saat itu muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Akaya?"

"Ya! Nanas, bu!"

Semua anak yang mendengar langsung tertawa karena tahu Akaya salah menjawab. Sementara Sakuno langsung menyuruh mereka untuk kembali tenang. "Ada yang tahu jawabannya?" tanyanya kepada semua murid.

Ryoma merasa ini saatnya untuk kembali unjuk gigi. Namun sayang, Maruko lebih dulu mengacungkan tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Jawabannya semangka, bu," ujarnya.

"Benar sekali. Maruko pintar ya!" puji sang guru.

Maruko yang duduk di sebelah Ryoma menolehkan wajah. "Dou, tensai teki?" ucapnya kepada Ryoma. Si anak bertopi yang mendengarnya pun membalas dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

Akhirnya waktu kunjungan orang tua di kelas dua pun selesai. Guru Sakuno memberikan waktu bagi murid-muridnya untuk menemui orang tua mereka sebelum kembali melangsungkan pelajaran. Akaya berjalan ke arah ayahnya sembari menundukan kepala. Renji tahu benar bahwa anaknya bermaksud untuk membuatnya bangga, namun nyatanya Akaya memang tidak lihai dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Renji berjongkok karena Akaya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan lembut. Mendengar hal tersebut, Akaya akhirnya mau mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca karena berusaha menahan tangis. Kemudian Renji pun memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"Zaizen kun memang anak yang pintar! Ibu bangga sekali!" Koharu terus memuji anaknya yang bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Zaizen hanya menghela napas sembari mendengarkan celotehan ibunya.

"Bagus, Maruko. Kakekmu pasti sangat bangga," ucap Yagyuu kepada anak perempuannya yang tersenyum manis.

"Ryou, tadi kamu meninggalkan bekalmu ya?" Haruka memberikan sebuah kotak makan kepada anaknya.

"Iya, bu. Terima kasih."

"Lho, Ryoko mana?"

"Barusan diajak pergi oleh tante rambut keriting."

"APA?! MIZUKIII KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!"

"Bagus Ryoma, kamu membuat ibu bangga!"

"Hehe..." Ryoma tersipu malu di balik topinya.

"Oleh karena itu, ibu membelikanmu hadiah!"

"Ponta!" seru Ryoma saat Syuko mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya berkunjung ke kelas Momochan!"


	7. Chapter 6 : Kelas Satu

Syuko bergegas pergi ke kelas satu bersama dengan Koharu dan Rin. Beberapa orang tua murid sudah berada di dalam kelas, namun tampaknya pelajaran masih belum dimulai.

"Minami san!"

"Oh, Syuko."

"Pelajarannya masih belum dimulai ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya masih menunggu para orang tua yang belum datang."

"Ibu!" Momo berteriak dari bangku paling depan.

Syuko membalas panggilan Momo dengan lambaian tangan. "Semangat, Momochan!"

"Kiyoko, semangat!" Minami pun turut menyemangati cucunya.

Kiyoko yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menolehkan ke belakang. Namun dia sedikit kebingungan dan mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan Syuko. "Ah, bibi Syuko!" sapanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"... Apa dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku ya?..." ucap Minami dengan lemas.

"Kinta kun, Kinta kun...!"

"Mama!"

"Mama berikan ciuman penyemangat. Muah!"

"Yay! Terima kasih mama!"

"Kinta kun memang selalu semangat ya. Beda sekali dengan anakku yang kerjanya hanya makan dan makan," Rin menghela napas.

"Tapi Kei kan lucu sekali. Aku selalu gemas kalau melihatnya!"

'Sreg' pintu kelas kembali terbuka, pertanda ada orang yang baru saja masuk. Syuko langsung memeriksa ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Yak, tolong di simpan di sana ya!" Wanita berambut merah bernama Mukahi tampak menyuruh seorang laki-laki berjas untuk menaruh sebuah kursi. "Sudah cukup, di sebelah situ saja."

"Aduh Mukahi san ini. Semua oang jadi melihat kita," ucap Toriko dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada kakiku sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri. Toriko yakin tidak akan diambilkan kursi juga?"

"Iya, tidak usah repot-repot."

"Itu kan orang yang tadi kita bicarakan," ujar Syuko kepada Rin.

"Iya. Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti kata-kataku tadi kan?"

"Hmm... ya."

"Tidak sangka ya Mukahi san itu ibu dari Jiro kun yang lucu."

"Memang yang mana anak Mukahi san?"

"Itu," Koharu menunjuk seorang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Dan yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah anak Toriko."

"Eh, kok rasanya mereka tidak mirip..."

"Iya, Wakashi kun lebih mirip ayahnya."

Tak lama kemudian pintu kembali terbuka. Kini dua orang wanita yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti beradu mulut masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Jadi katakkan saja berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pernah menjual anakku!"

"Berapapun akan aku bayar."

"Jangan berharap!"

"Aduh, aduh, kalian ini memang tidak pernah akur ya," komentar seorang wanita yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa Mari san? Apa kamu mau menyerahkan Aki padaku?"

"Mizuki, kamu kan sudah punya anak sendiri..."

Setelah memastikan semua orang tua murid ada di dalam kelas, Guru Tomoko mulai menyambut mereka dan memulai pelajaran. "Selamat siang semuanya!"

"Selamat siang bu guru!"

"Hari ini kita akan belajar berhitung, sama seperti kemarin. Jadi, bagi yang namanya dipanggil harus menjawab soal yang ibu berikan ya! Kalian siap?"

"Siap!" sahut semua anak. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias menanti pertanyaan yang akan diberikan sang guru.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk siapa ya..." Tomoko melihat satu persatu muridnya untuk mencari sasaran. "Momochan!"

"Ya!"

"Pertanyaannya... Ibu membeli tiga apel lalu dimakan dua. Jadi apel ibu tersisa berapa?"

"Satu buah, bu!"

"Betul!"

"Hehe!"

"Lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk... Aki! Jika ibu punya tiga pisang dan besok membeli dua lagi, jadi pisang ibu ada berapa?"

Aki memakai jemarinya untuk berhitung sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Lima, bu!"

"Benar sekali!"

"Wah... Aki chan pintar ya. Sudah begitu lucu lagi..." komentar Mizuki.

"Mizuki... tolong jangan mulai lagi..." ujar Mori yang mulai kahwatir.

"Lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk... Kiyoko!"

"Oke!"

"Kiyoko membeli tiga permen lalu ibu memberi tiga lagi. Jadi permen Kiyoko ada berapa?"

"Ada enam, bu!"

"Betul!"

"Yay, Lucky!"

"Selanjutnya Shinya! Kalau kemarin ibu punya tujuh kue lalu dimakan tiga. Sisanya berapa?"

"Ummh..." Shinya mulai menghitung menggunakan jarinya. "Empat, dane!"

"Benar sekali!"

Shinya membalikkan badan untuk melihat ke arah sang ibu dan berharap mendapatkan pujian seperti Aki. Namun nyatanya Mizuki hanya terdiam tak merespon apapun. Akhirnya Shinya pun membenarkan posisi duduknya ke arah semula sembari tertunduk lemas.

"Nah sekarang ibu punya pertanyaan yang lebih susah lagi. Bagi yang berhasil menjawab akan ibu beri permen!"

Semua anak bersorak gembira dan tambah bersemangat karena ingin mendapatkan permen yang bertumpuk di atas meja sang guru.

"Ini dia pertanyaannya. Ibu kemarin memberi tiga buah permen, lalu dimakan dua. Dan hari ini ibu membeli lima permen lagi. Tapi di jalan permennya jatuh tiga. Jadi permen ibu tinggal berapa ya?"

Semua anak mulai menggunakan jari mereka dan sebagian mencorat-coret di dalam bukunya. Namun tampaknya pertanyaan tersebut masih terlalu sulit bagi mereka. Karena selang beberapa waktu belum ada satupun yang berhasil menjawab. Bahkan Momo dan Kiyoko pun sempat salah menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya? Ayo, semua permen ini untuk kalian lho!"

Semua anak mendadak hening karena sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Jiro! Jiro kun!" panggil Tomoko meski dia tahu anak yang bersangkutan pasti sedang tidur.

"Aduh, anak itu lagi-lagi tidur seperti biasa." Mukahi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Si anak yang sejak tadi tertidur pulas pun akhirnya bangun saat namanya dipanggil. Dia mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair. "Apa Jiro kun tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ibu?" Jiro masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan hanya tertegun memandang sang guru. "Ibu kemarin memberi tiga buah permen, lalu dimakan dua. Dan hari ini ibu membeli lima permen lagi. Tapi di jalan permennya jatuh tiga. Jadi permen ibu tinggal berapa ya? Kalau kamu berhasil menjawab, semua permen ini boleh kamu bawa pulang lho!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jiro yang semula hampir kembali tertidur mendadak menjadi bersemangat. Dia berlari ke depan kelas, mengambil spidol dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. '3 – 2 + 5 – 3 = 3' tulisnya. "Jawabannya tiga bu!"

"Wah Jiro kun hebat sekali!"

"Jadi permennya boleh aku bawa?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya permennya boleh kamu bawa semua."

"Uwaahh, senangnya!"

Jiro meraup semua permen dengan kedua tangan dan berlari ke bangku miliknya. Dia mulai melahap salah satu permen yang ada. Hal itu membuat semua anak melihatnya dengan tatapan iri.

"Jiro pasti senang, da ne..."

"Uhhh, harusnya aku yang mendapat permennya!" gerutu Momo.

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak lucky..."

"Umm... aku juga ingin permen!" ucap Aoi yang juga merasa kesal.

"Aah! Jiro, beri aku permennya satu!" Kinta berteriak dari bangku yang ada di sisi bersebrangan dengan Jiro.

"Per-permen..." Kei terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Anakku memang hebat, hohoho!" Mukahi tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Ge-gekokujou..."

Kunjungan orang tua akhirnya selesai. Tidak hanya Ryoma dan Momo, hari ini Syuko pun mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Pada malam harinya, di tengah makan malam Syuko pun berbincang dengan Fuji, Tezuka, dan Sadaharu mengenai pengalamannya di hari ini.

"Tadi Renji menanyakan kabarmu," ujar Syuko kepada Sadaharu.

"Kamu bertemu Renji?"

"Iya. Anaknya sekolah di Seigaku juga. Aku pikir kamu sudah bilang padanya kalau kita pindah ke sini."

"Aku lupa... Akan aku hubungi dia nanti."

"Renji? Renji dari keluarga Rikkai?"

"Iya, bu."

"Oh... kupikir keluarga kalangan atas seperti mereka akan memasukan anaknya di sekolah yang lebih ternama."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kalangan atas. Ibu tahu tentang keluarga Hyoutei?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak tahu nama itu. Anak mereka juga sekolah di sana?"

"Iya, bu."

"Hmm..."

"Oiya, tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Minami san."

"Siapa?" tanya Sadaharu dan Fuji serempak.

"Mertua Takashi, masa kalian lupa!"

"Ah, iya ya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Takashi. Dia tadi menelepon. Katanya bagaimana jika kita bawa Kaoru ke playgroup bersama Dan?"

"Wah boleh juga. Soalnya kalau hanya di rumah, Kaoru akan susah punya teman."

"Besok kamu bawa saja Kaoru ke rumah Takasih, jadi kamu dan Ako bisa pergi bersama."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo... Ya, ini aku. Apa kamu sudah mendengar berita? Anakku baru saja bercerita barusan, katanya keluarganya kembali ke kota ini. Iya, aku yakin dia pun pasti turut bersama keluarganya. Hmm... iya. Cucuku bilang cucunya pun mulai belajar tenis. Iya, mungkin kapan-kapan kita harus mengajaknya berkumpul. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu yang lain. tolong kamu kabari juga sebagian. Iya, tidak masalah. Baiklah."

'Hmm... Akhirnya kita akan bertemu kembali. TEZUKA!'


	8. Chapter 7 : Teman Baru

"Nah, mulai hari ini Kaoru chan akan main di sini dengan Dan dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Fshuu!"

"Iya, Eiji juga akan menemani di sini."

Kaoru memeluk Eiji erat seakan enggan melepasnya.

"Syuko!"

"Hai, Ako!"

"Maaf jadi membuatmu pergi sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kamu pasti sibuk sekali."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!"

Ako melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam sebuah bangunan sembari menggendong Dan. Syuko juga Kaoru yang masih memeluk Eiji turut di belakangnya.

Setelah membereskan beberapa administrasi dan hal lainnya, Ako juga Syuko mengantarkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak lain. Untuk sementara, mereka berdua tidak langsung pergi karena ingin melaihat apakah Dan dan Kaoru nyaman dengan tempat barunya.

Dan dan Kaoru duduk bersebelahan dan saling diam. Sementara Syuko dan Ako mengintip melalui jendela.

"Kenapa mereka saling diam seperti itu?" Syuko mulai merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja."

"Fshuuu!" (Aku Kaoru!)

"Da..dan!" (Aku Dan!)

"Fsshuuu.." (Apa kita pernah bertemu?)

"Da da.." (Sepertinya pernah sekali..)

"Fsshuu?" (Sudah berapa lama di sini?)

"Da-da-dan!" (Aku baru pertama kali sepertimu.)

"Fshu." (Oh, begitu)

"Wah, sepertinya mereka mulai akrab. Syukurlah..." Mata Syuko mulai berkaca-kaca menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dulu mereka. Nanti sekitar pukul dua kita jemput kembali."

"Oke!"

"Fssh~" (Tempat ini membosankan)

"Daan.." (Iya..)

"Fss-fshuu!" (Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar!)

"Dan! Dada.." (Tapi tunggu! Kalau ibuku tahu...)

"Fshuu..." (Mereka baru saja pergi, jadi tidak akan tahu)

"Da-da.." (Baiklah..)

Kaoru mulai berlari kecil, mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui oleh para penjaga yang ada. Sementara Dan turut berlari di belakangnya. Sedangkan Eiji yang baru saja akan tertidur sangat terkejut saat menyadari Kaoru mencoba untuk kabur. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya dia pun mengikuti kedua anak tersebut.

"Nya nya nya!"

"Fsshuuu!" (Jangan berisik, Eiji!)

Eiji berusaha menghentikan Kaoru dan Dan sebelum terlambat. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia saja. Hingga akhirnya dia merasa terbantu berkat kehadiran seekora anjing besar berkacamata yang menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Fsshu?" (Siapa dia?)

"Da-da-dan!" (Dia Muro, anjingku)

"Wuf wuf!"

Sepertinya Muro pun mencoba menghentikan dua anak yang sedang berusaha kabur itu. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa berkutik saat Dan menggelitik perutnya. Muro mendadak terguling lemas dan menindih tubuh Eiji. Dengan mudah dua anak itu pun berhasil keluar dari playgroup.

"Nyanyanya!"

Dengan susah payah Eiji membantu Muro berdiri. Dia marah-marah karena merasa Muro justru menghambatnya.

'Gara-gara kamu anak-anak itu berhasil keluar kan!'

'Maaf...'

'Sekarang aku harus mencari Kaoru. Kalau Syuko san tahu aku bisa kena marah!'

'Aku juga takut kalau Ako san marah...'

'Makanya, kita harus cepat menemukan mereka!'

Akhirnya Eiji dan Muro memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Muro menggunakan penciumannya untuk mencari Dan. Langsung saja mereka berlari agar tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh.

"Fsshuu?" (Kebun binatang ada dimana?)

"Da dan.. Da-da-da!" (Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu rumah yang ada banyak binatangnya)

"Fssshhu!" (Ayo kita ke sana!)

Eiji masih terus mengekor di belakang Muro yang berlari kencang. Namun dia merasa aneh karena keberadaan Kaoru dan Dan sama sekali belum terlihat, padahal harusnya mereka berdua belum berjalan terlalu jauh.

'Muro, kamu yakin jalannya ke sini?'

'Iya.'

'Tapi, harusnya kita bisa mengejar mereka. Coba kamu periksa lagi!'

Muro mulai mengendus-endus kembali. 'Ah! Baunya pindah ke sana...' Tunjuknya ke arah berlawanan dengan yang mereka tuju.

'Kamu ini anjing bukan sih?!' Eiji mulai merasa kesal.

Eiji kembali melanjutkan pencarian bersama Muro, meski kini mereka hanya mengandalkan insting semata. Dengan sangat teliti, Eiji menyusuri jalan sembari terus memperhatikan sekitar. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa melihat bandana Kaoru chan di seberang jalan.

'Ah! Kaoru chan!' teriaknya. Namun saat hendak berlari, dia merasa tubuhnya mendadak terbang ke udara.

"Wakashi kun! Wakashi kun! Lihat apa yang kutemukan?"

"Hmm? Makhluk jelek apa itu?"

"Wakashi kun... ini kan kucing lucu. Kita bawa pulang yuk!"

"Jangan! Kakek pasti tidak suka."

"Kenapa..."

"Lagipula kita sudah punya Kabaji."

"Tapi kita kan belum punya kucing..."

"Tidak usah, buang saja!"

"Nya-nya!" Eiji mencoba memberontak hingga akhirnya bisa lepas dari jeratan tangan Jiro yang memeluknya erat.

"Yah, dia lari..."

'Cepat Muro, aku melihat mereka di seberang jalan!'

Eiji dan Muro berlari ke arah jembatan penyebrangan untuk pergi ke sisi jalan satunya. Namun saat mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, keberadaan Kaoru sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Akhirnya Eiji memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan kembali.

'Da-dan?'

'Fsshuu?' (Ada apa?)

'Dada-dan...' (Sepertinya aku melihat Muro lewat di depan toko)

'Fsshu.' (Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja)

"Halo adik-adik manis. Kalian sedang mencari kucing?"

'Hosh, hosh. Kemana mereka berdua!' Eiji menghentikan larinya sesaat. Dia mulai merasa lelah karena sudah berlari cukup jauh. Namun usahanya sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil.

'Ayo kita cari lagi!'

Baru saja Muro hendak kembali berlari, seorang anak perempuan bertopi mencegatnya. "Wuaaa ada anjing lucu! Halo, halo!" Kai yang saat itu sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Kei memeluk Muro dengan gemas. "Kei lihat ini!"

"Kucing..."

"Bukan! Ini anjing, Kei!" Mulanya Kai sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Eiji ada di dekatnya juga. "EH, ternyata kamu sedang main bersama temanmu ya!"

Kei yang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan kucing langsung mengangkat tubuh Eiji dan menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa mengatakkan apapun. Tiba-tiba air liurnya menetes. Hal itu membuat Kai terkejut.

"Kei, dia bukan makanan!"

"Nyaan!" Eiji terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang saja!" ajak Kei. Dia menurunkan Muro dan mulai menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Kai yang masih memandangi Eiji.

"Kucing..."

'Nyaris saja aku mati...' Eiji mengelus dadanya. 'Ayo Muro kita kembali mencari mereka berdua!

'Tapi Eiji...'

'Kenapa?'

'Sudah hampir jam dua. Ako san akan datang untuk menjemput Dan. Kalau sampai dia tidak menemukanku di sana...'

'Apa! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau playgroup hanya sampai jam dua!'

Muro hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke playgroup. Mungkin Ako dan Syuko bisa membantu mereka menemukan Kaoru juga Dan, pikir Eiji. Namun sebelum itu, Eiji dan Muro sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kemarahan majikan mereka.

Eiji dan Muro berlari dengan segenap tenaga. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka harus berhenti mendadak saat melihat keberadaan Ako dan Syuko yang sudah berada di depan pintu lebih dulu. 'Ga-gawat!' Eiji mulai panik.

'Aku akan dijadikan sushi!' tambah Muro.

"Lho, Eiji kenapa ada di luar?" Syuko sedikit terkejut. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Eiji dan Muro masih terus berdebar dan berjalan pelan di belakang majikan mereka. Keduanya mulai membayangkan reaksi Syuko dan Ako saat tahu anak mereka tidak ada di dalam sana.

"Selamat siang, kami datang untuk menjemput Kaoru dan Dan," ucap Syuko kepada sang penjaga.

"Iya, silahkan masuk saja ke dalam," balas sang penjaga dengan ramah.

Jantung Eiji berdegup semakin kencang seiring dengan langkah Ako dan Syuko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Kaoru dan Dan seharusnya berada.

"Lho?!" seru Syuko. Eiji sedikit melompat dibuatnya.

'Muro, bersiaplah...'

'Iya, Eiji...'

'Tidak kusangka kita akan berpisah secepat ini.'

'Senang berkenalan denganmu...'

'Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga.' Eiji memeluk Muro sembari berlinangkan air mata.

"Ya ampun mereka sedang tidur."

'EH?' Eiji merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Syuko. Dia yang merasa tidak percaya bergegas mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ternyata memang benar, Kaoru dan Dan sedang tidur dengan lelapnya sembari memeluk boneka. 'Sejak kapan mereka kembali?!' Eiji terduduk lemas sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Tapi syukurlah, aku merasa lega.'

'Seharusnya aku tidur saja tadi...'

"Fsshuu..."

"Da, da, dan..."


	9. Chapter 8 : Shinya

Namaku Shinya, umur tujuh tahun. Aku terlahir dalam keluarga Rudolph yang terpandang di kota ini. Bahkan nama keluargaku berada satu peringkat di bawah keluarga Hyoutei. Keren bukan?

Di dalam satu rumah yang besar, aku tinggal bersama kakek, nenek, ayah dan ibu. Oiya, dan beberapa orang pembantu juga supir. Aku pun bersyukur memiliki kakek dan nenek yang sangat baik, meski kakek berwajah seram tapi sebenarnya dia sangat penyayang.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini, Shinya?"

"Menyenangkan, dane!"

"Olahraga memang baik, tapi jangan sampai lupa makan ya! Ini makan sayur yang banyak!" Nenek tiba-tiba memasukkan banyak sekali brokoli ke dalam piringku yang padahal masih terisi penuh.

"Oiya, kalian masih ingat kakakku?"

"Fuji san ya?"

"Iya."

Ayahku, Yuta adalah seorang direktur dari perusahaan Rudolph, perusahaan keluarga yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Kata ayah, mungkin nanti aku yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Oiya, hari ini aku baru dengar bahwa ternyata aku dan Momochan masih memiliki hubungan keluarga. Karena ayahku adalah adik dari neneknya Momochan.

"Ada apa dengan Fuji san?" tanya ibu.

"Dia mengajak kita untuk makan bersama keluarganya di Burning Sushi besok malam. Kalian bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Ya ampun... sudah lama sekali ya tidak bertemu dengan Fuji," nenek menimpali.

"Iya, sejak kakak pindah ke kota lain aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar," ucap ibu sembari tertawa kecil dengan sedikit menyeramkan.

Ibuku, Mizuki adalah orang yang baik juga, meski kadang ayah kewalahan menangani sifat buruknya. Ibu orang yang keras kepala yang keinginannya harus selalu dipenuhi. Dia senang sekali mengoleksi benda-benda antik dan langka. Selain itu dia tidak pernah tahan jika melihat sesuatu yang dianggapnya lucu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia hampir membawa pulang anak orang lain. Ryoko dari keluarga Rokkaku menjadi salah satunya. Oleh karena itulah ibu sering menyebut Ryoko sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tidak jarang juga dia mencari cara untuk membuat Ryoko tinggal satu rumah dengan kami. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan Ryoko tinggal di rumah yang sama denganku, hehe.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membeli baju baru untuk pertemuan besok."

"Kita kan hanya makan malam dengan keluarga, kenapa harus beli baju baru?"

"Pokoknya aku harus pakai baju bagus!"

"Kamu kan baru saja membeli baju baru kemarin."

"Pokoknya harus beli!"

"Iya, iya..." Akhirnya ayah mengalah juga. Tapi aku sudah tidak aneh, karena sekeras apapun ayah melarang, pada akhirnya pasti dia juga yang kalah.

Malam ini aku tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya karena aku sudah tidak sabar menanti makan malam besok. Bahkan esok harinya, di sekolah pun aku sibuk membicarakan soal makan malam dengan Momochan dan Kiyoko. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini akan menjadi makan malam pertamaku bersama teman-teman. Jadi, aku sangat menantikannya!

Sepertinya ibu pun sama-sama tidak sabar ingin cepat pergi. Saat pulang sekolah kulihat dia sudah sibuk di depan cermin dengan baju barunya. Kulihat ayah pun pulang lebih awal hari ini.

"Shinya, kamu sudah pulang?"

"Iya, bu."

"Cepat ke sini! Ibu membelikanmu baju baru."

Wah... aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Sepertinya hari ini memang akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan!

"Sebelum pergi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk kakak. Tapi apa ya?" Ayah tampak kebingungan memikirkan oleh-oleh apa yang akan dia bawa malam ini.

"Beli kue red valvet di toko depan saja. Sekaligus beli untuk persediaan di rumah juga."

"Itu bukannya kamu yang ingin..."

"Ya kan sekalian, ufufufu."

Sekitar pukul enam, kami semua pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Aku berjalan di samping nenek sembari memegangi tangannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak jalan-jalan keluar sekeluarga. Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Jadi aku hanya bisa pergi dengan nenek atau ibu saja. Sementara kakek, dia lebih senang main catur bersama teman-temannya.

"Yuta, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja sih?"

"Tempatnya kan tidak terlalu jauh."

"Tapi kakiku sudah mulai pegal."

"Tidak apa-apa Mizuki chan. Berjalan kaki kan lebih sehat." Nenekku memang hebat. Dia selalu berhasil membuat ibu tidak bisa membantah kata-katanya.

"Nah kan kita sudah sampai."

Aku melihat ke arah sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan 'Burning Sushi' di depannya. Baru kali ini aku datang ke rumahnya Kiyoko. Dari luar kelihatannya sederhana sekali, tapi saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, ternyata ruangannya cukup luas.

"Selamat datang!" sambut tiga orang lelaki muda. "Pesan untuk berapa orang?"

"Oh, Kachiro, mereka tamu undangan. Tolong antarkan ke ruangan sebelah ya!"

"Selamat malam Taka san!"

"Yuta san! Silahkan masuk. Ibu sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Terima kasih."

"Silahkan ke sebelah sini." Si pemuda bernama Kachiro mengarahkan kami.

Saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sudah disediakan khusus, aku bisa melihat keluarga Momochan berkumpul di dalam sana. Mereka menyambut kedatangan kami dengan sangat ramah.

"Kakak, sudah lama sekali ya!"

"Iya, Yuta. Aku rindu sekali."

"Kakak sepertinya tidak pernah berubah ya. Masih saja seperti dulu."

"Tapi, kenapa kelihatannya kamu semakin kurus saja?"

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan ya? Beristirahatlah sesekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa jangan-jangan isterimu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik?"

"Hohoho itu tidak mungkin Fuji san. Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan Yuta," ibu tiba-tiba menimbrung pembicaraan ayah dan kakaknya .

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kakak, dia Mizuki, isteriku..."

"Oh, aku pikir kamu sudah tidak bersamanya lagi."

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, kak..."

"Aku serius, Yuta. Selagi masih muda, ceraikan saja dia."

"Kakak..."

"Fuji san ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya."

"Kamu juga sama, Mizuki."

Entah kenapa atmosfer di sekeliling mereka bertiga mendadak berubah. Semoga hal itu tidak menjadi pertanda buruk.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah nenek yang sedang duduk bersama dua orang yang sudah pasti orang tua Momochan.

"Terima kasih ya atas undangannya."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah semestinya kita berkumpul seperti ini sesekali. Ditambah lagi ibuku kelihatannya sudah sangat rindu kepada Yuta san."

"Iya. Aku pun sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Fuji san."

"Syukurlah kita semua bisa bertemu di sini ya."

Di sebelah tiga orang tersebut, kakekku pun tampak sedang sibuk berbincang dengan kakek Momochan. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Akazawa."

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan kembali lagi ke kota ini."

"Aku pun sama. Lalu, apa kalian masih sering berkumpul?"

"Kami masih rutin mengadakan reuni setahun sekali."

"Sepertinya kehadiranku akan mengejutkan mereka nanti."

"Tapi, kuyakin mereka sudah tahu kamu kembali ke sini."

"Oya?"

"Ya. Karena aku pun sudah tahu sejak beberapa hari lalu."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Atobe."

"Hmm... darimana dia tahu."

"Entahlah. Waktu itu dia tiba-tiba meneleponku malam-malam hanya untuk memberikan kabar tentangmu."

"Jangan-jangan dia menelepon semua orang?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kakek dan Tezuka san yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Higashi san. Sejak kapan ada di sini."

"Lho, aku sudah ada di sini sejak awal kalian mengobrol."

"Oya? Aku sama sekali tidak sadar."

"Aku juga."

"..."

"Oiya, soal Atobe," sambung kakek lagi. "Sepertinya dia memang menelepon semua orang untuk memberikan kabar.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan telepon?"

"Mungkin dia lupa."

"Lupa ya..."

"Rumah Kiyoko chan luas, da ne!"

"Iya dong, aku memang lucky!"

"Rumahku juga tidak kalah luas!" sahut Momo. "Lain kali kamu harus main ke rumahku ya!"

"Pasti!"

"Tapi," Ryoma yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kucingnya tiba-tiba ikut mengobrol. "Bukannya rumahmu ini banyak hantunya ya, Kiyoko?"

"Ha-hantu?" Aku langsung memandang ke arah Kiyoko.

"Iya! Kadang tengah malam waktu aku tidak sengaja terbangun sering terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan aneh. Kadang juga ada suara benda-benda yang berjatuhan!"

Aku mulai merinding mendengarkan penjelasan Kiyoko. Kulihat adik Momochan pun langsung merangkak pergi menuju ibunya. Mungkin dia ketakutan.

"Lalu, selain itu juga," Kiyoko lanjut bercerita. "Kadang pintu geser di rumah ini sering terbuka sendiri. Kata kakek, mungkin saja ada hantu yang menggesernya!"

"Hiiyy!" semua orang menjerit bersamaan. Tentu saja aku pun spontan menjerit. Apalagi posisi dudukku pas sekali membelakangi pintu geser. Entah kenapa membuatku sedikit lebih takut dan spontan memandangi pintu itu. Hingga tiba-tiba... kulihat pintunya bergeser pelan. Dan, kulihat hantu wanita muncul dari baliknya!

"Hantunya muncul!" teriakku sembari sedikit melompat ke belakang. Hampir saja aku ngompol di celana melihatnya.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa tidak ada yang ketakutan sepertiku melihat hantu itu. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Shinya kun!" sahut Kiyoko. Aku yakin pasti dia melihat hantu itu juga!

"Ka-kamu melihatnya juga, da ne?!"

"Melihat apa?"

"Ha-hantu di balik pintu geser!" Aku menunjuk ke arah hantu wanita yang kini memelototiku dengan pandangan mengerikan! Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan dibawanya ke dunia lain!

"Itu kan ibuku."

"Eh?" Aku merasa sedang salah dengar. "Siapa?"

"Itu ibuku, Shinya!"

"Eeehh?!" Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ibu Kiyoko dan Dan kun yang lucu itu...

"Tenang saja, aku juga sepertimu waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan ibu Kiyoko. Tante itu tidak hanya seram, tapi juga galak," Ryoma berbisik ke arahku dengan wajah seram. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan bersyukur karena yang kulihat ternyata bukan hantu sungguhan.

"Yak, makanannya sudah siap semua! Silahkan dinikmati!" ucap ayah Kiyoko. Semua orang kini duduk mengelilingi meja besar yang ada di tengah ruangan dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada. Aku duduk di atas pangkuan ayah karena mejanya ternyata cukup tinggi.

"Aku sampai lupa berterima kasih kepada Akazawa san dan Kane san. Terimakasih sudah merawat Yuta selama ini," Nenek Momochan tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia orang yang baik sekali seperti nenek Kane.

"Fuji san bicara apa. Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih kepada Mizuki chan," balas nenek.

Kulihat ibu sedikit tertawa dengan gayanya yang biasa. Fuji san sesaat melirik ke arah ibu, kupikir dia akan mengatakkan sesuatu, namun akhirnya Fuji san langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aduh ibu ini kenapa selalu seperti itu ke Mizuki san sih?" sahut ibu Momochan yang berambut aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa Syuko san. Aku tahu Fuji san ingin berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku pun tidak merasa direpotkan dengan merawat Yuta. Itu kan sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang isteri. Bahkan jika Fuji san ingin menitipkan Kaoru chan padaku, akan kuterima dengan senang hati." Sepertinya kini ibu tertarik kepada adiknya Momochan...

Aku kembali memandang ke arah Fuji san yang kembali menoleh, namun kini ke arah ayah. "Yuta, ceraikan saja dia!" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar halus namun menakutkan.

"Dasar kakak ini, haha." namun ayah dan semua orang dibuat tertawa karenanya.

Makan malam ini berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan! Kami semua mengobrol banyak hal, bersenda gurau bersama. Sampai-sampai perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tapi karena hari sudah larut, aku tidak sadar sudah tertidur. Saat sadar, aku sudah ada di pangkuan ayah. Sepertinya kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Aku masih setengah tertidur, namun aku bisa mendengar jelas semua pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitar.

"Saking asiknya kita sampai lupa waktu, ya," ujar ayah.

"Iya. Padahal besok Yuta kun dan Shinya kun harus berangkat pagi. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa, bu. Jarang sekali kita bisa kumpul dengan kerabat jauh seperti ini."

"Kapan-kapan kita harus ajak mereka makan di rumah."

"Ide bagus!"

"Yuta, kalau pegal menggendong Shinya gantian saja denganku."

"Tenang saja, Mizuki."

"Tapi tunggu sebentar! Udara sudah semakin dingin."

Ayah tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya entah untuk apa. Setelahnya aku bisa merasakan ibu menyelimuti tubuhku dengan jaket. Dan ayah pun mulai berjalan kembali. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Hari ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin menjadi salah satu hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa datang ke acara barusan. Tapi, aku lebih bersyukur lagi karena bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini.

Kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu... aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua!

Da ne!


	10. Chapter 9 : Ulang Tahun Akaya

"Ini!" Si anak lelaki berambut keriting menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Ryoma yang tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Tidak aku sangka kamu punya hobi seperti itu," ucap Ryoma sembari membalikkan badan dan memainkan raketnya.

"Hei, ini surat undangan!"

"Oh..." Ryoma akhirnya menerima surat yang diberikan Akaya.

"Hari minggu ini aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumah. Berterimakasihlah karena nenekku menyuruhku mengundang teman-teman klub tenis," jelasnya dengan bangga.

"Wah, Akaya kun akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun!" Kai yang tidak sengaja mendengar bergegas mendekat ke arah Akaya. Berkat teriakannya, anak-anak yang lain pun turut mengerubunginya.

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Aoi.

"Apa aku boleh datang?" Kinta melompat ke hadapan Akaya.

"Hari Minggu ini. Tentu saja kalian semua aku undang!" Akaya membagikan surat yang serupa kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yahoo! Lucky!"

"Yay! Pesta ulang tahun! Pesta ulang tahun!" Kinta masih lanjut melompat-lompat sembari mengacungkan surat yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Jangan sampai tidak datang, ya! Akan ada banyak kue di sana!"

Mendengar perkataan Akaya, Si kecil Jiro yang tengah tertidur pun mendadak terbangun. "Apa? Ada kue?"

"Iya. Jiro kun harus datang ya ke pesta ulang tahunku!"

"Iya! Aku pasti datang!" Jiro menggenggam surat undangan dari Akaya dengan sangat senang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali tertidur pulas.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Maruko yang baru saja masuk sedikit kebingungan.

"Maruko, kamu mau surat undangan pesta ulang tahunku juga?"

"Akaya... kita kan tinggal satu rumah..."

"Tapi kan bukan berarti kamu boleh datang tanpa undangan."

"..." Maruko terdiam sesaat. "Ya, tidak apa sih. Paling nanti kamu merengek memintaku datang," ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Apa? Tidak akan!"

"Akaya kun, apa aku boleh bernyanyi di pestamu?" tanya Aki.

"Boleh, boleh. Kakekku punya satu set peralatan karaoke!"

"Yay! Aku jadi tidak sabar!"

"Pokoknya kalian jangan sampai terlambat yaa!"

Hari minggu pun tiba. Ryoma dan Momo sudah bangun dan bersiap sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka meminta Syuko untuk menyiapkan baju yang paling bagus untuk dipakai ke pesta ulang tahun.

"Lho, Ryoma dan Momochan mau pergi kemana?" Fuji sedikit aneh melihat cucu-cucunya bagun pagi di hari Minggu.

"Ke acara ulang tahun teman mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Akaya, dari keluarga Rikkai."

"Rikkai ya... Duh, aku jadi ingin ke sana juga. Bagaimana kabar Yuki ya..." ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

"Ibu, kami pergi sekarang!"

"Kadonya tidak ketinggalan kan?"

"Iya, sudah bu."

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya!"

Sementara itu, di tengah kediaman Rikkai yang selalu penuh dengan ketenangan pun sudah mulai terlihat sibuk. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Kecuali sang kakek yang sedang sibuk merawat pedangnya di ruang tengah.

"Pesta! Pesta! Pesta!" Akaya yang sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan teman-temannya mulai berlari-lari di dalam rumah.

"Akaya, jangan lari-lari!" perintah sang ibu. "Renji, coba suruh dia diam sebelum ayah marah!" bisiknya kepada sang suami.

Renji memandang ke arah Akaya yang masih melakukan hal yang sama dan tersenyum. "Maklum, ini pertama kalinya kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya."

"Dia kelihatannya senang sekali ya, dasar anak yang transparan," celetuk sang nenek.

"Ini semua berkat ibu. Padahal ayah selalu melarang kita mengadakan pesta di rumah."

"Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa. Iya kan, Sanada?"

"Hmm... Selama anak-anak itu tetap tenang," jawab Sanada sembari tetap mengelap pedangnya dengan tenang.

Renji sedikit terdiam dibuatnya. Dia akhirnya berbisik ke arah sang ibu. "Bagaimana ini bu. Kemungkinan rumah ini akan menjadi sangat berisik, hampir sembilan puluh sembilan... Tidak! seratus persen!"

"Sudah, masalah ayahmu biar ibu yang tangani."

"Bu!" Yagyuu si anak bungsu memanggil. "Ada telepon untukmu."

"Ibu sedang sibuk. Dari siapa?"

"Fuji san. Apa aku suruh untuk menelepon lain waktu saja?"

"Oh, tidak usah. Ibu akan kesana."

"Halo, Fuji. Sudah kuduga kamu akan menelepon hari ini."

"Iya, sudah kuduga juga kamu akan berkata seperti itu, Yuki."

Kedua sahabat itu pun tertawa bersamaan.

Jauh sebelum Fuji dan Tezuka pindah ke kota lain, Fuji dan Yuki merupakan sahabat dekat. Sejak sekolah dulu mereka selalu bersama, hingga akhirnya pernikahan memisahkan mereka. Hanya saja, setelah itu mereka masih menyempatkan waktu untuk saling memberikan kabar. Meski beberapa tahun kebelakang, kesibukkan membuat mereka menjadi semakin jarang mengontak satu sama lain.

"Kamu masih menyimpan kaktus yang kuberikan sebelum pindah waktu itu kan?"

"Ya, aku menanamnya di pekarangan rumah. Mungkin tingginya sudah hampir dua meter."

"Wah, aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Bahkan bunganya pun selalu mekar dengan indah."

"Sepertinya kamu merawatnya dengan baik ya."

"Ya. Lagipula durinya berguna sekali untuk akupuntur."

"Tapi kamu tahu kan kalau getahnya beracun."

"Tentu saja. Justru itu yang membuatnya semakin indah."

"Haha kamu benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong cucumu datang ke sini kan?"

"Ya, mereka semangat sekali waktu pergi ke sana."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu."

"Yuki... Jangan-jangan kamu sengaja mengadakan pesta karena tahu aku dan keluargaku kembali ya?"

"Wah, bagaimana ya..."

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah ada yang datang. Mungkin itu mereka."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungimu lain waktu."

Setelah menutup telepon, Yuki bergegas berjalan ke pintu depan. Setelah membukakan pintu, terlihat anak bertopi dan anak perempuan berkepang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Halo, kalian teman-temannya Akaya kan? Silahkan masuk!"

Yuki pun mengajak kedua anak tersebut menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk pesta. Terlihat Akaya sudah menunggu di sana dengan sangat tidak sabar. "Ryoma! Momo!" sambutnya.

"Yo!" balas Ryoma.

"Waah! Niichan lihat semua hiasan ini!" Mata Momo berbinar-binar saat mendapati ruangan yang sudah dihias dengan meriah.

"Hebat bukan?"

"Iya! Keren! Keren!"

"Bagaimana, Ryoma?"

Akaya berharap pujian yang sama dari temannya itu. Namun Ryoma berusaha terlihat dingin meski sebenarnya dia menyukai hiasan yang ada. "Mada mada dane," ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, bilang saja sebenarnya kamu suka kan?" Akaya yang biasanya langsung marah mendadak menjadi lebih tenang di hari ini.

Sembari menunggu yang lain, Ryoma dan Momo memperhatikan rumah Akaya dengan seksama. Meski bergaya tradisional namun terlihat sangat mewah. Ukurannya pun sangat luas, ditambah lagi ada taman di tengahnya. 'Seperti rumah samurai' pikir Ryoma.

"Oiya, ini kado dari kami!" Momo memberikan dua buah kotak kepada Akaya. "Aku dan Niichan membuangkusnya sendiri, lho!"

"Wah, terima kasih!"

"Ryoma dan Momochan sudah datang ya?" Maruko masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari membawa sepiring kue. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, dia pun turut duduk bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berempat mengobrol sembari menunggu teman-temannya yang tak lama kemudian mulai berdatangan.

"Akaya! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun!" Aki masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Terimalah kado dari kami!"

"Terima kasih, Aki! Sakurai!"

Selanjutnya disusul oleh Kinta yang masuk sembari berlari. "Yay! Akaya! Selamat ulang tahun! Terima hadiah dariku!" Dia melemparkan kadonya, dan Akaya menangkapnya dengan gesit.

Di belakangnya Zaizen menyusul, berjalan dengan malas. "Yo, selamat," ucapnya pelan sembari menyodorkan kadonya.

"Terima kasih, Kinta! Zaizen!"

Lalu Kiyoko, Shinya, Aoi dan si kembar Ryoko dan Ryo datang bersamaan. "Happy birthday, dane!" Shinya memberikan dua bungkus kado kepada Akaya.

"Senangnya jadi Akaya. Kamu sangat lucky!" Kiyoko pun memberikan sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan pembungkus berlabelkan Burning Sushi. "Oiya, ayahku juga memberikan kupon makan gratis di Burning Sushi untuk keluargamu!"

"Uwaah, terima kasih Shinya, Kiyoko!"

"Akaya! Akaya! Kado dari kami bertiga kami jadikan satu. Ini, terima ya!" Aoi menyerahkan bungkusan kado yang cukup besar. Bahkan jika diangkat akan menghalangi badannya.

"Oiya, ada ucapan dari ayahku," tambah Aoi. "Happy birthday, happy best day! Tapi aku tidak mengerti, hehe." Aoi tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih Aoi, Ryo dan Ryoko!" Akaya sedikit kesulitan memindahkan kadonya yang besar itu. Namun akhirnya di berhasil juga meski sempat terhuyung.

Orang selanjutnya yang datang adalah Kai dan Kei. "Hei, kalian belum mulai pestanya kan?" tanya Kai yang baru saja datang. "Hai Akaya! Selamat ulang tahun! Karena bingung ingin memberi apa, jadi kami membawakanmu ini!" Kai memberikan sebuah keranjang yang dipenuhi dengan goya. "Kakekku bilang ini sangat sehat, meski aku sebenarnya tidak suka. Jadi sebaiknya berikan saja pada kakekmu!"

"Terima kasih, Kai! Akan kuberikan apda kakek."

"Lalu, kami juga membawakan kue yang enak lho!" Kai membalikkan badannya. Di sana terlihat Kei yang sedang terdiam menyantap isi dari kardus yang dibawanya. "Ah! Kei kun kenapa kuenya dimakan?!" Kei hanya tertegun memandang ke arah kakaknya yang langsung memukul kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kei terliaht ingin menangis. "Kue itu kan untuk Akaya!"

"Sudahlah Kai, tidak apa-apa," lerai Maruko. Dia bergegas menarik tangan Kei yang menangis ke dekat meja. "Nah Kei kun jangan menangis lagi. Ini, aku beri permen!" Dengan sekejap dia berhasil membuat si anak gemuk kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa lagi yang akan datang ya!" Akaya terlihat semakin semangat menanti tamu undangannya yang belum datang. "Aku jadi tidak sabar memulai acara!"

"Eh, Akaya."

"Ada apa, Sakurai?"

"Itu, sepertinya ada seseorang di balik pintu." Sakurai menunjuk ke arah bayangan yang terlihat di pintu geser.

Akaya segera mengecek ke balik pintu dan menemukan Jackal yang bersembunyi di sana. "Jackal kenapa diam di sini? Ayo cepat masuk saja, jangan malu!" ajak Akaya. Dia bergegas menarik tangan Jackal untuk mengajaknya masuk. Si anak botak itu berjalan mengikuti Akaya dengan malu-malu.

"A-akaya, ini..." Jackal memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Terima kasih!"

"Lalu yang ini..." tambahnya lagi. Dia memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil lainnya. "Untuk Maruko..."

"Eh! Kenapa Maruko dapat juga?!"

Jackal hanya tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Zaizen.

Selanjutnya, tamu terakhir pun akhirnya tiba. Jiro dan Wakashi muncul dari balik pintu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Akaya!" ucap Jiro dengan penuh semangat. "Waahh! Banyak kue!"

Sementara itu Wakashi terlihat kembali ke balik pintu dan berbicara dengan seseorang. "Disimpan di sini!" perintahnya entah kepada siapa.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang lelaki berpakaian hitam masuk mengantarkan bungkusan kado yang jumlahnya entah ada berapa.

"Uwaa! Itu semua untukku?" tanya Akaya yang merasa tidak percaya.

"Itu hadiah dari kakekku untuk kakek nenekmu dan ayah ibumu. Untuk ayah ibu Maruko juga ada. Dan sisanya untukmu," jelas Wakashi.

"Oiya, dan yang ini ayahku berikan khusus untuk ibumu!" tambah Jiro. Ayah Jiro, Yushi adalah kakak dari Kenya. Jadi, sebenarnya Jiro dan Akaya masih memiliki hubungan keluarga.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Akaya semakin senang dibuatnya.

"Wah, semua sudah berkumpul ya?" tanya Renji sembari mengintip ke dalam.

"Ayah!" Akaya berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Renji sembari mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hai adik-adik manis. Apa kalian mau melihat sulap om?" Niou yang ada di samping Renji mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Uwaa! Ayah Maruko bisa sulap?" tanya Aoi dengan semangat. Sedangkan Maruko hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah, kita biarkan mereka bermain, Niou kun!" Akhirnya Renji pergi sembari menarik lengan saudaranya itu.

"Piyo~"

Akaya memulai pestanya dengan tiup lilin dan makan kue bersama. Meski tanpa bantuan orang tuanya, namun Maruko selalu ada di sana untuk mengawasi keadaan. Meski berumur sama dengan Akaya, namun Maruko tampak jauh lebih dewasa. Oleh karena itu Renji selalu meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi Akaya.

Dua jam telah berlalu, carapun berjalan dengan lancar. Semua anak yang ada kini asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Aki dan Sakurai menanyanyi. Ryoko, Ryo, Wakashi dan Zaizen duduk di pojok ruangan entah membicarakan apa. Maruko terlihat sedikit kewalahan karena Kei, Jiro dan Jackal terus menempel padanya. Sementara itu, Akaya asik mengobrol bersama Ryoma, Momo, Kiyoko, Shinya, Kai, Aoi dan Kinta.

"Akaya, aku mulai bosan," ucap Ryoma.

"Aku juga. Sebaiknya kita melakukan apa ya?"

"Ayo main setan-setanan!" ajak Kinta.

"Permainan apa itu?"

"Seperti petak umpet. Tapi orang yang ketemu harus jadi setan juga dan membantu cari yang lainnya!"

"Sepertinya seru, ayo kita main!" Momo turut bersemangat.

"Rumah Akaya kan luas, jadi pasti asik!" tabah Kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang jadi setan yang pertama!" Akaya mengajukan diri.

"Oke. Akaya diam di sini dan hitung sampai dua puluh. Setelah itu cari kami ya!" jelas Kinta singkat sebelum mulai berlari ke luar ruangan. Setelahnya, Ryoma, Momo, Kiyoko, Shinya, Aoi dan Kai pun turut berhamburan ke luar.

Mereka semua berpisah ke arah yang berbeda. Namun Momo dan Ryoma masih tetap bersama. "Jangan mengikutiku, Momo!" perintah Ryoma.

"Niichan sendiri yang mengikutiku!"

Akhirnya kedua saudara itu memutuskan untuk mencari persembunyian bersama. Dan di tengah pencarian, perhatian mereka tertuju kepada sebuah ruangan. Ryoma dan Momo tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum saat masuk ke sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang antik itu. Rasanya mereka sedang kembali ke zaman peperangan dulu.

"Momo, lihat semua ini!"

"Keren sekali, Niichan!"

Tanpa sadar mereka akhirnya lupa sedang bermain setan-setanan dan memilih untuk diam di kamar tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan hitungan kedua puluhnya, Akaya bergegas mencari teman-temannya yang lain. Dia berlari ke arah semak di samping kolam dan menemukan Shinya bersembunyi di sana. "Shinya, ketemu!"

"He, cepat sekali, da ne!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun berpisah untuk mencari yang lainnya. Dengan cukup cepat, Akaya berhasil menemukan Kiyoko di balik tangga, dan Kai di atas lemari. Sementara Shinya sendiri berhasil menemukan Aoi di balik pintu, dan Kinta di bawah meja makan.

"Aah, kenapa cepat sekali! Curang!" protes Kinta dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Semua anak yang sudah ditemukan pun akhirnya berkumpul. Namun mereka masih kebingungan karena belum berhasil menemukan Ryoma dan Momo. Alhasil, mereka semua memutuskan untuk mencari kedua anak itu bersama-sama. Mereka menyusuri lorong dan mencari dengan lebih teliti. Hingga akhirnya Shinya menyadari keberadaan orang di dalam ruangan yang baru saja dia lewati. Karena penasaran, Shinya akhirnya membuka pintunya dan merasa senang karena berhasil menemukan orang yang dicari. "Ryoma dan Momo ketemu!" teriaknya.

Semua anak yang mencari bergegas berkumpul di depan ruangan. Namun perhatian mereka pun turut teralihkan saat melihat Ryoma juga Momo sedang bermain di dalam ruangan sambil memakai baju perang.

"Huwaa, ruangan apa ini, keren sekali!"

"Rumahku memang hebat bukan?" Akaya memasang wajah penuh kebanggaan.

"Ayo kita main di sini saja. lebih seru!" ajak Momo.

"Ayo, ayo!" Kinta yang terlihat paling bersemangat langsung melompat dan bergabung dengan Momo.

Semua anak yang ada, termasuk Akaya pun tidak bisa menolak ajakan temannya. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Semua perabotan yang ada mereka ambil dan digunakan untuk bermain.

"Akaya, terima ini. Samurai attack!" Ryoma melempar sebuah bantal.

Akaya bergegas menangkis bantal tersebut dengan bantal lainnya hingga isinya bertebaran kemana-mana. "Rasakan ini, serangan balasan!"

Di sampingnya, Shinya yang sedang memeriksa isi lemari menemukan sebuah kuas dan cat. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat benda tersebut. "Apa ini?" tanyanya spontan.

"Ah! Aku pernah melihat paman Gin menggambar menggunakan itu!" jawab Kinta. Dia pun mengambil botol yang bersi tinta dan membuka tutupnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil tinta bermuncratan kemana-mana saat tutupnya terbuka. Shinya tertawa melihat wajah Kinta yang berlumuran tinta hitam.

"Shinya sedang apa?" Kiyoko langsung merasa penasaran saat melihat Shinya sedang menggambar di atas meja.

"Ah, aku ingin menggambar juga!" ucap Momo. Dia segera merebut kuas dari tangan Shinya.

"Aah! Aku duluan, Momo!"

"Tidak, aku yang duluan, dasar Kinoko!"

Akhirnya Kiyoko dan Momo memperebutkan kuas hingga naik ke atas meja, menginjak gambar yang dibuat Shinya.

"Aah, apa yang kalian lakukan, da ne! Gambarku jadi rusak!"

"Aoi kun! Aoi kun!" Kinta yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru memanggil Aoi. Dia langsung melemparkan beberapa kacang saat temannya itu menoleh.

"Aduh, kamu lempar apa, Kinta?"

"Kacang kedelai."

"Eh.. ini kan belum festival. Kok ada kacang?"

"Entah lah. Mungkin untuk makanan burung. Tapi kita pakai main saja!"

Kinta dan Aoi pun mulai saling melempar kacang.

"Ryoma, terima ini! Kamaitachi!" Akaya melempar sebuah gulungan.

Ryoma pun langsung menghindar dengan gesitnya. "Mada mada dane."

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sanada yang baru saja selesai berendam memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Kebetulan saat itu Renji pun hendak pergi ke ruangan tempat pesta anaknya. "Bagaimana kabar anak-anak itu ya? Apa mereka bersenang-senang?" ucapnya.

"Semoga mereka tidak membuat keributan," timpal Sanada. Namun, baru saja bicara seperti demikian, dia menyadari ada seseorang di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Dengan segera dia geser pintu di hadapannya dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa anak tengah mengobrak-ngabrik ruangannya hingga tampak seperti kapal pecah.

"TARUNDORU!" teriaknya menggemparkan seisi rumah.

Yuki, Kenya, Niou, dan Yagyuu yang terkejut mendengar teriakan tadi bergegas berlari ke arah sumber suara. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka dengan panik.

"Ibu! Ini gawat!" Renji yang juga panik langsung berlari ke arah Yuki. "Ayah mengamuk!"

Yuki bergegas melihat ke dalam ruangan. Dia mendapati Sanada yang tengah berusaha menangkap anak-anak yang mencoba kabur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, dasar anak-anak nakal! Mau kemana kalian!"

"Ibu, lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Kenya.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Yuki tampak mengeluarkan beberapa jarum dari dalam sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sanada yang langsung tak sadarkan diri. "Akaya, kamu ajak teman-temanmu kembali ke ruangan tadi ya!" perintahnya sembari tetap tersenyum. Lalu dengann tenangnya dia menyeret Sanada ke tempat lain. Dan keributan pun selesai dengan sekejap mata.

Sekitar pukul satu siang acara akhirnya selesai. Semua anak berpamitan untuk pulang. Mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali karena begitu menikmati pesta. Begitu pula dengan Akaya, dia mendadahi teman-temannya di luar rumah tanpa kehilangan senyum di wajahnya sedetikpun.

"Dadah Akaya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" ujar Jiro dari dalam mobil jemputannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ya!"

Renji yang berdiri di samping Akaya mengacak-acak rambut ikal anaknya itu. "Kamu senang?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Un!" jawab Akaya singkat sembari tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Ryoma, Momochan. Bagaimana pestanya?" Fuji menyambut kedatangan cucunya di depan pintu.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Banyak makanan enak. Dan kami main bersama!"

"Rumah Akaya besar sekali lho, nek!"

"Iya, kakek Akaya juga punya barang-barang yang keren seperti samurai!"

Ryoma dan Momo saling bersahutan menjelaskan pengalamannya seharian. Sementara Fuji tidak diberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk menyela mereka. Jadi dia hanya mendengarkan sembari tetap tersenyum.

"Eh," tiba-tiba Ryoma terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Fuji peasaran kenapa cucunya itu tiba-tiba seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat Ryoma merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat.

"Tadi aku menemukan sesuatu di rumah Akaya." Ryoma memberikan kertas tersebut ke tangan neneknya. Fuji membuka benda tersebut dan mendapati sebuah foto usang di dalamnya. "Aku penasaran karena salah satu orang di sana mirip sekali dengan kakek!"

Melihat hal tersebut, Fuji pun tersenyum. "Iya, ini memang kakekmu dan teman-temannya saat di klub tenis dulu."

"Uwaa! Keren! Aku ingin lihat juga!" pinta Momo.

Sebelum menyerahkan foto tersebut ke tangan cucunya, Fuji membalikkan foto di tangannya dan tersenyum saat mendapati tulisan di balik sana.

'Aku, Tezuka, Atobe, Kite, Akazawa, Higashi, Ishiki, Chitose, dan Tachibana. Di pertandingan Nasional Tenis ke 35.'


	11. Chapter 10 : Keluarga Hyoutei

"Selamat datang, Wakashi kun. Bagaimana pestanya?" Toriko menyambut anaknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Seru," jawab Wakashi dengan singkat seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang Jiro," sambut Yushi yang sedang bersantai di atas kursinya.

Jiro yang baru saja masuk rumah langsung berlari ke pangkuan ayahnya. "Aku pulang ayah!"

"Hadiah ayah untuk tante Kenya sudah kamu berikan?"

"Sudah, yah!"

"Anak pintar," Yushi mengusap kepala anaknya yang tersipu malu. "Apa pestanya seru?"

"Iya, seru sekali! Ditambah lagi makanannya banyak dan enak lho!"

"Kamu tidak tidur kan di sana?"

"Tidak, yah! Aku main dengan Maruko neechan!"

"Tapi ini aneh ya," sahut Mukahi yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Beberapa orang pelayan tengah menghias kuku kakinya. "Baru sekarang aku dengar keluarga Rikkai mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Iya kan, yah?"

"Aanh? Mereka mengadakan pesta?"

"Iya, baru saja Wakashi dan Jiro pulang dari sana."

"Rasanya baru sekarang Sanada mengadakan pesta di rumahnya."

"Benar kan? Ini aneh!"

"Ah, Mukahi san ini terlalu berlebihan. Tidak masalah kan mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Toh kita pun selalu merayakan ulang tahun Jiro dan Wakashi tiap tahun," komentar Toriko.

"Tapi bisa saja ini ada apa-apanya. Apa mungkin mereka bermaksud menyaingi pesta kita?"

"Masa sih... tidak mungkin, ah. Iya kan Shishido san?"

"Hmm... tapi yang dikatakkan Mukahi ada benarnya juga."

"Shishido san..."

"Kalau memang benar, kita harus mengadakan pesta ulang tahun juga, yah!" ujar Mukahi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huh, boleh juga," Atobe langsung mengiyakan.

"Tapi dekat-dekat ini kan tidak ada yang akan ulang tahun!" Kelihatannya hanya Toriko satu-satunya yang kurang setuju dengan usulan Mukahi.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, Toriko. Yang penting kita adakan pesta!"

"Hah, tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa pesta kita masih tetap jadi yang meriah!"

"Tapi, justru akan terlihat aneh jika kita mengadakan pesta tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi tidak ada yang sedang berulang tahun."

"Ada kok," Atobe menyela perdebatan kedua anaknya. "Minggu ini ada yang berulang tahun."

"Siapa?"

"Jadi... besok malam kalian diundang ke pesta kakekku! Kalian harus datang ya!"

"Tapi, Jiro kun. Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkan aku keluar malam." Momo merasa sedih.

"Jangan khawatir. Kakekku akan menyuruh semua sopirnya untuk menjemput kalian di rumah dan mengantar kalian pulang juga!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Makanya kalian harus datang ya!"

Keesokan malamnya, pukul enam malam Ryoma dan Momo sudah bersiap kembali dengan baju bagusnya. Mereka terlihat tidak bisa tenang karena mobil yang akan menjemput masih belum tiba.

"Mau kemana Ryoma dan Momo malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Fuji.

"Keluarga Hyoutei tiba-tiba mengadakan pesta dan mengundang mereka," jawab Syuko.

"Tapi apa tidak masalah mereka pergi malam-malam begini?"

"Katanya Atobe san sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput."

"Waduh ada apa ya tiba-tiba begini." Fuji mulai merasa sedikit aneh dan khawatir. "Apa kamu tahu, Tezuka?"

"Hmm... tidak."

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak masalah sih. Tapi masalahnya... kenapa Eiji juga diundang ya?" Syuko melirik ke arah Eiji yang sedang bersantai di atas lantai.

"Nyaa?"

"Karena itu jadinya Kaoru chan memaksa untuk ikut juga..."

"Kaoru chan juga? Sebaiknya dia tidak usah ikut saja."

"Aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi dia langsung terlihat ingin menangis. Jadi apa boleh buat."

"Aduh aduh..."

Lima belas menit kemudian sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Seishun. Ryoma, Momo, Kaoru dan Eiji bergegas berlari keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan semangat. Wajar saja, ini adalah kali pertama mereka diperbolehkan main pada malam hari.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryoma, Momo dan Kaoru selalu memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Mereka takjub menyaksikan kerlipan lampu yang terlihat indah sekali, apalagi saat mobil melintas di tengah kota.

Tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan panjang dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah.

Sang sopir membukakan pintu untuk penumpangnya. Ryoma, Momo, Kaoru dan Eiji bergegas melompat keluar. Di sana sudah ada seorang pelayan yang bertugas membimbing mereka. "Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Hyoutei," sambutnya ramah sembari membukakan pintu.

"Uwaah!" respon Momo pertama kali saat melihat isi rumah yang tampak seperti istana. Tak jauh dari sana sudah terlihat semua temannya berkumpul.

"Selamat datang Ryoma kun, Momochan!"

"Selamat malam Jiro kun!" balas Momo. "Waahh, rumah Jiro besar sekali!"

"Hehe... ada taman bermainnya juga lho! Nanti kita akan main ke sana!"

"Asiik!"

Ryoma, Momo dan Kaoru chan bergabung dengan kerumunan anak-anak yang lain. Mereka semua sedang asik mengobrol sembari makan makanan yang sudah disediakan. Di atas sebuah meja panjang, berbagai macam kue dijajarkan dan dihias dengan sedemikian rupa. Namun anak-anak yang ada justru mengacak-acaknya dan menyantap tanpa peduli apapun.

"Fsshuu!" (Kamu ikut juga ternyata!) Kaoru sedikit terkejut saat melihat Dan ada di sana bersama Kiyoko.

"Da da dan!" (Iya, soalnya Muro juga ikut!)

Kaoru melirik ke arah Eiji. Ternyata benar saja, Muro pun tampak sedang bersenda gurau di sana bersama kucingnya. Menyadari hal itu, Kaoru menarik baju Ryoma untuk memberitahukannya. "Fsshu!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah dua hewan tersebut.

"Lho, Muro juga ada di sini?" Ryoma yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya pada Jiro. "Jiro, aku penasaran kenapa Eiji dan Muro diundang?"

"Tidak hanya peliharaanmu dan Kiyoko kok. Aku menyuruh semua membawa peliharaan juga." Jiro menunjuk ke samping ruangan. "Bunglon Akaya, kumbang Kinta, ikan Aoi, burung Aki, bebek... milik siapa ya, aku lupa..."

"Shinya?"

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Hmm... kenapa ya..." Ryoma tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, lalu kucing botak itu... Milik Jackal?"

"Yap, benar!" Jiro tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengundang semua peliharaan juga?"

"Kakek yang menyuruhnya. Katanya ajak semua teman dan peliharaannya. Karena yang berulang tahun hari ini adalah Kabaji!"

"Kabaji?"

"Iya, kabaji! Ah, itu dia datang!"

Seekor anjing besar berlari, melompati tubuh Ryoma dan memeluk Jiro hingga terguling. Anjing bernama Kabaji itu pun menjilati wajah Jiro yang tertawa karena geli. "Haha, hentikan Kabaji! Haha!"

"Jadi hari ini ulang tahun anjingnya Jiro?!"

"Selamat malam teman-teman Jiro semuanya!" sapa Mukahi yang berjalan dengan gaun birunya.

"Selamat malam, tante!" jawab semua anak serempak.

"Selamat datang dan jangan sungkan makan semua makanan yang ada ya! Kalau perlu habiskan saja semuanya!"

"Yay!" semua anak bersorak gembira dan langsung menuju ke meja penuh makanan.

"Jangan lupa ceritakan tentang pesta ini kepada orang tua kalian ya!" tambah Mukahi lagi.

Setelah memberikan waktu bagi teman-temannya untuk menyantap makanan, Jiro akhirnya mengajak mereka untuk berkeliling di rumahnya. Semua anak pun bersemangat seakan diajak untuk berburu harta karun. Namun, baru saja mulai berlari, Jiro segera menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu teman-teman! Rumahku luas sekali. Kalian akan kelelahan kalau berjalan kaki."

"Jadi bagaimana dong, kami kan ingin melihat-lihat!" ucap Kinta dengan wajah sedih.

"Oleh karena itu, kita akan naik itu." Jiro menunjuk ke arah mobil-mobilan kecil yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh para pelayan. Setiap dua anak akan mendapatkan satu mobil-mobilan untuk mereka gunakan berkeliling rumah. "Kakekku sengaja membelikannya untuk kalian. Silahkan pilih mobil yang kalian suka!"

"Waah! Kakek Jiro keren ya!" Momochan bersorak senang.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, semua anak memilih mobilnya masing-masing. "Aku saja yang menyetir, Niichan!"

"Jangan! Biar anak laki-laki yang menyetir!"

"Ma-maruko san..." Jackal mendekati Maruko dengan malu-malu. "Ka-kalau boleh..."

"Maruko neechan! Naik mobil denganku yuk!" Tiba-tiba Jiro memotong pembicaraan Jackal dan menarik lengan Maruko.

"Ryoko san naik dengan ku ya, da ne!"

"Boleh saja..."

"Fsshuu!" (Ayo naik denganku, Dan!)

"Da! Da dan!" (Ayo! Tapi kamu yang menyetir ya!)

"Fsshu!" (Oke, aku memang jago menyetir!)

"Aah! Aku ingin mobil yang kuning!" paksa Akaya.

"Tapi aku mau yang ini juga!" timpal Sakurai.

"Ya sudah, kalian naik satu mobil saja!" sahut Maruko.

Meski awalnya mereka berebut, tapi akhirnya mereka sudah menempati mobil masing-masing secara berpasangan.

Dari kejauhan, Atobe, Taki, Mukahi, Shishido, Toriko dan Yushi duduk pada singgasananya sembari mengamati anak-anak yang ada.

"Entah kenapa wajah anak bertopi itu mengingatkanku pada Tezuka."

"Dia memang cucunya, yah," sahut Toriko. "Anak perempuan berkepang itu juga."

"Oh, begitu ya. Pantas saja." Atobe tertawa kecil. "Apa mereka pandai bermain tenis juga?"

"Wakashi bilang Ryoma dan Momo baru saja belajar minggu lalu."

"Hmm... Berarti kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Yang perlu kita perhatikan adalah anak perempuan berambut merah itu," sambung Mukahi.

"Cucu Sanada ya?"

"Iya. Sejauh ini namanya yang selalu terdengar di kalangan petenis junior."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jiro dan Wakashi sendiri?"

"Jiro sih tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia bisa dibilang hampir berada di level yang sama dengan cucu Sanada. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu justru Wakashi."

"Hah, ada apa dengan anakku?" protes Shishido.

"Wakashi terlalu pasif. Menurutku dia masih butuh latihan ekstra. Sama saja dengan ajahnya."

"Apa kakak bilang?!"

"Sudah, sudah, Shishido san. Tenanglah..." Toriko mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya yang mula naik darah.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat? Jiro sendiri terlalu sering tidur. Bagaimana jadinya jika di tengah pertandingan dia justru tertidur?"

"Tapi kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan bagaimana kemampuan Jiro? Iya kan Yushi?"

"Iya, iya," jawab Yushi sembari lanjut membaca koran.

"Tapi yang jelas," sambung Atobe lagi. "Kita tetap harus waspada dengan cucu Tezuka itu. Aku masih merasa dia akan membalaskan kekalahan beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah kalah dariku dan Sanada dia berhenti bermain tenis dan pindah ke kota lain. Tapi sekarang dia kembali lagi, itu artinya dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu..."

"Oiya, aku belum tahu alasan kenapa Tezuka san berhenti main tenis," Yushi melipat korannya karena mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang ada.

"Huh, dia memang sok! Dia memaksakan diri untuk bertanding melawanku padahal lengannya baru saja sembuh dari cidera. Alhasil lengannya kembali harus dirawat. Namun setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, dia lagi-lagi memaksakan diri untuk bertanding melawan Sanada. Dan setelah kekalahan itu akhirnya aku mendengar bahwa dia sudah berhenti."

"Hmm... sayang sekali ya. Padahal kupikir dia yang akan menjadi petenis nomor satu di Jepang."

"Kamu salah Yushi. Lengannya cidera atau tidak pun dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Iya juga ya. Ayah benar."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang ayah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan warisan tenis di keluarga?" Toriko turut merasa penasaran.

"Ya... sebenarnya itu karena Tezuka juga. Setelah kepergiannya, kami semua yang menjadi rivalnya merasa pertandingan saat itu harus ditunda hingga dia kembali. Ditambah lagi satu persatu dari kami mulai sibuk karena sudah berkeluarga. Jadi, kami sempat melupakan tenis. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, kudengar Sanada mulai mengajari cucunya tenis. Hal itu membuat kami semua terpancing dan berniat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan tempo hari. Namun kali ini melalui perantara cucu-cucu kami." Atobe sedikit tersenyum sembari mengenang masa lalunya.

"Itu kenapa ayah akhirnya memasukkan Wakashi dan Jiro ke SD yang sama juga dengan cucu-cucu mereka?"

"Iya, karena aku ingin membuktikan, meskipun cucu kami sekolah di tempat yang sama, namun cucu-cucu ku akan jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan cucu mereka."

"Ya ampun, aku baru mendengar hal itu sekarang..."

"Sekarang dengan kehadiran cucu Tezuka, semua ini akan sempurna. Hahaha!"

"Tapi mungkin tidak ya kemampuan tenis Tezuka san menurun pada cucunya?"

Mendengar ucapan Toriko, Taki sedikit tersenyum. "Meski begitu, bukankah mustahil anak yang baru mulai belajar tenis bisa mengungguli cucu-cucu kita?"

"Kita tetap tidak boleh lengah," jawab Atobe. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan menambah jam latihan Wakashi dan Jiro di akhir pekan!"

"Shishiso san, ayah mulai lagi... Kasihan kan Wakashi, nanti dia kelelahan!" bisik Toriko kepada suaminya.

"Tapi ayah benar, Toriko. Kita harus membuat Wakashi menjadi lebih hebat lagi!"

Di tengah perbincangan mereka, Jiro dan teman-temannya terlihat sudah kembali berkumpul di tempat semula. Anak-anak itu turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah Atobe. Namun Atobe menyadari gerak-gerik aneh dari semua anak itu. Mereka terlihat saring dorong dan ingin berbicara kepadanya meski tampak ragu.

"Kamu duluan saja!" bisik Momo kepada Ryoma.

"Tidak mau. Kamu saja!" perintah Ryoma kepada Kinta.

"Kenapa aku?!" protes kinta yang langsung mendorong kakaknya. Zaizen hanya menghela napas dan berjalan dengan santai menjauh dari kerumunan.

Akhirnya Jiro yang juga terlihat sedikit takut berjalan ke hadapan Atobe. "Anu... kakek..." katanya pelan sembari menunduk.

"Ada apa Jiro?"

"Se-sebenarnya... Aku... Wakashi tolong aku!" Jiro langsung berlari ke belakang Wakshi dan mendorongnya.

"A-a! A-aku..." Wakashi sama-sama terlihat gugup.

Saking gemasnya, Shishido akhirnya berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. "Bicara yang jelas, Wakashi!"

"Aku memecahkan pot kakek!" Wakashi akhirnya berbicara secara spontan dan langsung tertunduk ketakutan.

Namun tak disangka Atobe justru hanya tertawa dan tidak marah. "Aku pikir ada apa. Kita masih punya banyak pot lainnya, Wakashi kun," ucapnya.

Mendengar hal itu Wakashi dan Jiro terlihat lebih tenang. Mereka berbisik ke anak lain yang ada di belakangnya. Dan setelahnya Kinta langsung maju mendekati Atobe. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela, om..." ucapnya malu-malu.

Atobe kembali tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Benarkan om tidak marah?"

"Iya, aku tidak marah."

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kinta sembari berlari ke belakang temannya yang lain.

Setelah itu ternyata masih ada anak lain yang mendekat ke arah Atobe. "Kakek Jiro... Aku juga sebenarnya memecahkan figura..." ucap Aki.

Atobe hanya tersenyum sembari berkata "Tidak apa-apa."

Dia pikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan melakukan pengakuan kesalahan. Tapi, ternyata masih ada anak-anak lain yang sedang berbaris di hadapannya. Aoi, Kai, Akaya, Kiyoko dan Momo.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja menyenggol cermin di lantai dua."

"Aku tidak segaja menabrak patung di ruang tengah."

"Mobilku menabrak meja dan pajangan di atasnya jatuh."

"Saat lari kakiku tersangkut pada tirai sampai sobek."

"Waktu main aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanan ke atas lukisan..."

Mendengar semua itu Atobe mulai merasa jengkel namun tetap berusaha menahan emosinya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya singkat.

Semua anak akhirnya kembali ke ruang tengah setelah merasa tenang. Wajah mereka yang semula murung pun sudah kembali ceria. Akan tetapi, ternyata masih ada satu anak yang tetap berdiri meski teman lainnya sudah pergi. Dia adalah Ryoma.

Sembari sedikit tertunduk, Ryoma berjalan pelan mendekati Atobe. "Om, om janji tidak akan marah kan?" tanyanya.

Atobe yang tahu Ryoma pun sepertinya membuat kesalahan langsung menarik napas panjang. "Iya, aku tidak akan marah. Jadi apa kesalahanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku mematahkan ini." Ryoma mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik badannya. Sebuah piala yang bertuliskan 'juara satu kompetisi tenis nasional ke-35'.

"Maaf om, aku tidak sengaja."

Setelah menyimpan piala yang terbelah dua itu di atas lantai, Ryoma bergegas lari menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara Atobe mendadak berubah menjadi patung setelah melihat piala berharganya hancur.

"TEZUKAAA!"

.  
.

.  
.

"Fuji!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kamu periksa telingaku sebentar?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba telingaku berdenging sakit sekali."


	12. Chapter 11 : Jackal Kabur!

Hari Minggu siang Ryoma dan Momo sedang berjalan sembari membawa kresek berisi sayuran di tangan kiri dan sebuah es krim di tangan kanan. Mereka baru saja selesai membeli barang-barang yang dipinta oleh Syuko. Sebelumnya, tentu saja mereka berdua menolak saat dimintai tolong untuk berbelanja. Hanya saja setelah ditawari es mereka langsung berubah pikiran.

"Niichan, aku bosan kalau habis ini hanya diam di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi main?"

"Aku ingin menonton anime Tennis man."

"Yaah, tapi aku ingin main!"

"Main saja sendiri."

"Niichan jahat!" Momo langsung merebut es krim dari tangan Ryoma dan melemparnya ke selokan. "Ah! Es krimku! Apa yang kamu lakukan Momo!"

"Habis Niichan jahat!"

"Bukannya kamu yang jahat? Kalau mau main ajak saja yang lain!"

"Tapi ajak siapa?" Momochan menjadi murung dengan seketika.

Namun di saat yang sama, terdengar seseorang memanggil mereka. "Hooy! Ryoma! Momochan!" teriak Kinta sembari berlari mendekat.

"Tuh, ajak saja Kinta!" suruh Ryoma kepada Momo yang berharap Kinta datang untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"Kinta! Kamu datang untuk mengajak main ya?" tanya Momo saat Kinta baru saja sampai di hadapannya.

"Hosh, hosh," Kinta tidak langsung menjawab karena harus mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. "Ini bukan saatnya bermain!" sambungnya. Mendengar perkataan temannya tersebut, Ryoma dan Momo menjadi sangat penasaran. "Kalian harus menolongku!"

"Ada apa, Kinta?"

"Jackal! Jackal kabur dari rumah!"

"Haaaah?!" seru Ryoma dan Momo yang merasa tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dia kabur?"

"Mungkin karena kejadian tadi malam."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Emm...Jadi, tadi malam..." Kinta pun memulai ceritanya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Kurako bicara pada suaminya, Chitose bahwa dia ingin sekali berkumpul dengan keluarga besar untuk makan malam. Mendengar hal tersebut Chitose langsung mengiyakan, karena dia pun sedang ingin bertemu dengan Tachibana. Wajar saja, karena mereka berdua merupakan sahabat baik sekaligus memiliki hubungan besan. Anak sulung Chitose, Gin adalah suami dari anak bungsu Tachibana, Ishida. Lalu Gin dan Ishida adalah orang tua dari Jackal.

Setelah bersepakat dan merencanakan tentang makan malam tersebut, Kurako segera menghubungi Shinji, isteri dari Tachibana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shinji pun segera mengiyakan undangan tersebut dan berkata akan datang bersama Mari dan uchimura serta cucu-cucunya, Aki dan Sakurai.

Lalu malam yang ditunggu pun tiba. Keluarga Shitenhouji sudah menanti dengan tidak sabar. Koharu membantu Kurako untuk menyiapkan makanan, Zaizen membantu ayah dan kakeknya untuk membereskan ruangan, sementara Kinta sibuk menyicipi makanan yang sudah jadi. Tak lama kemudian bel rumah pun berbunyi. Keluarga Fudomine datang bersama. Namun mereka masih menunggu keluarga Gin yang menyusul kemudian. Karena kebetulan setelah menikah keluarga Gin sudah tidak tinggal di kediaman Shitenhouji.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga lengkap, mereka pun memulai makan malam sembari mengobrol. "Kalian tahu? Minggu kemarin Chitose baru saja mengikuti kompetisi catur. Dan lawannya semua adalah anak SMA!"

"Wah wah, kamu curang sekali. Beraninya dengan yang lebih muda," komentar Tachibana.

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Tidak ada lagi yang mendaftar selain anak-anak itu."

"Hmm... Chitose san hebat ya. Meski sudah umur segini tapi masih aktif. Tidak seperti suamiku yang setiap hari hanya bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kalau tidak dipaksa dia tidak akan mau melakukan apa-apa," gerutu Shinji.

"Jangan seperti itu, ah haha. Aku kan memang sudah tua, bukan anak-anak yang selalu semangat."

"Tapi memang enak ya menjadi anak-anak. Aku jadi iri kepada mereka." Chitose mengacak-acak rambut Kinta yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oiya, bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Tachibana kepada cucu-cucu nya.

"Seru, kek! Ibu guru sangat baik. Teman-temanku juga sangat baik!" sahut Kinta. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Kinta memang selalu semangat ya. Tidak seperti anak ini," ujar Ishida sembari melirik ke arah sang anak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jackal terlihat tersipu malu.

"Ah, Zaizen kami juga sama saja. Dia jarang sekali mau bicara," sahut Koharu.

"Bahkan leluconku tidak pernah mempan terhadapnya!" tambah Yuji.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan syaraf tertawanya ya?"

"Oh, tidak! Zaizen, besok kamu ikut ayah ke dokter ya!"

Semua orang langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Yuji dan Koharu, namun tidak dengan anak sulungnya itu. Zaizen hanya menghela napas dan lanjut menyantap makanannya.

"Tapi Zaizen masih berani untuk bicara di depan banyak orang kan? Buktinya saat kenaikan kelas dia menjadi wakil kelas satu saat acara penyambutan. Tapi Jackal ini kalau berdiri di depan banyak orang pasti langsung kabur sebelum berkata apa-apa," sambung Ishida lagi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Iya tante. Jackal memang pemalu sekali! Dia pasti terlihat ingin nangis sewaktu ibu guru menyuruhnya ke depan kelas," Sakurai turut bersuara.

"Waktu itu juga Jackal tiba-tiba menangis waktu disuruh menyanyi di depan kelas satu kan? Haha!" Aki tertawa sembari membayangkan kembali kejadian yang telah lalu.

Sementara itu si anak botak, Jackal semakin tertunduk karena malu.

"Kenapa sih Jackal kun harus malu? Nanti bagaimana kalau kita ikut pertandingan tenis? Masa kamu mau kabur?" protes Kinta. Nasi dalam mulutnya bermuncratan keluar.

"Kinta, habiskan makananmu dulu baru bicara!" protes sang nenek.

Mendengar pembicaraan cucu-cucunya, Tachibana tersenyum. "Mungkin Jackal memiliki bakat lain yang belum diketahui."

"Iya, benar," sahut Kurako mengiyakan.

"Makanya, Jackal cepat cari bakatnya! Masa sekarang cuma kamu yang tidak bisa apa-apa!" sambung Kinta lagi.

Meski tidak bermaksud menyakiti, namun pembicaraan pada malam itu sangat melekat dalam hati Jackal. Si anak pemalu itu benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan kata-kata yang dia dengar saat makan malam. Bahkan dia menangis dalam tidurnya karena merasa sangat malu. Dia merasa dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya menjadi beban orang tuanya saja. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat orang tuanya bangga.

Semalaman Jackal tidak bisa tidur. Dia akhirnya mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis bahwa dia akan pergi karena keberadaannya tidak berguna bagi keluarganya. Lalu pagi-pagi sekali dia mengendap-endap pergi keluar rumah.

"Makanya, keluargaku sekarang sedang panik mencarinya kemana-mana!" Kinta mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bagaimana ini! Ayo niichan kita bantu cari Jackal!"

"Ayo kalau bagitu!"

Akhirnya Ryoma, Momo dan Kinta memulai pencarian bersama-sama. Mereka menyusuri jalanan sembari meneriakkan nama Jackal. Bahkan dia menanyai semua orang yang mereka temui di pinggir jalan. Namun tak satupun berkata pernah melihat anak dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

Ketiga anak itu terus mencari hingga sampai di depan kediaman Rikkai. Saat itu kebetulan Maruko dan Akaya sedang berada di depan rumah. Setelah mendengar cerita Kinta, mereka berduapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu mencari ke arah yang berbeda.

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka kembali bertemu dengan teman lainnya, yaitu Ryou dan Ryoko. Si anak kembar pun turut membantu mencari Jackal.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai kabur segala sih!" protes Akaya. "Hoy Jackal!" Meski terlihat kesal, namun dia tetap bersikeras untuk menemukan temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Maruko menghentikan langkahnya. "Akaya, kamu tolong cari yang lain ya. Dan suruh berkumpul di depan rumah."

"Hah? Ada apa Maruko?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Nanti aku yang akan membawa Jackal!" Maruko langsung berlari tanpa sempat Akaya cegah.

Si anak perempuan berambut merah itu berlari ke arah sekolahnya. Namun dia tidak berhenti hingga sampai di depan gedung olah raga. Entah kenapa dia merasa yakin temannya yang kabur itu ada di dalam sana.

Dengan sangat pelan Maruko membuka pintu gedung. Di dalam sana sepi sekali, namun berkat itu juga dia bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis seseorang. Untung saja Maruko tidak penakut, ditambah lagi dia tahu dari mana suara tersebut berasal.

Setelah menelusuri sumber suara, dia akhirnya bisa menemukan anak botak yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan. Jackal ada di sana, menangis sembari ditemani oleh sebuah raket. Maruko sedikit tersenyum karena merasa tidak percaya ada anak yang kabur namun tetap membawa raket tenisnya.

Jackal yang masih bersedih tidak sadar Maruko sudah berjalan mendekat. Namun saat anak perempuan itu duduk di sampingnya, Jackal sangat terkejut. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Maruko. Dia sedikit kebingungan memilah kata. Namun Jackal tidak merespon sama sekali. "Katanya kamu kabur dari rumah ya? Kenapa?"

Jackal masih tidak mau bicara apapun. Maruko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung. "Kalau bisa aku juga ingin kabur. Aku juga merasa tidak punya bakat."

"Ta-tapi Maruko san jago tenis..." akhirnya Jackal mau bersuara.

"Tidak lho. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat. Serius!" Maruko sedikit tersenyum saat Jackal mulai mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arahnya. Itu berarti dia berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. "Kamu mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Cerita?"

"Iya. Jadi, soal aku yang tidak berbakat tenis itu sungguhan, lho! Dulu aku petenis yang benar-benar buruk. Amat sangat buruk! Sejak umur empat tahun, kakek mulai mengenalkan tenis padaku dan Akaya. Kami pun mulai diajari sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar, bahwa aku berbeda dengan Akaya. Dia memiliki bakat yang mungkin menurun dari kakek. Tapi aku selalu saja gagak dan tidak berkembang. Jadi aku pikir aku memang tidak berbakat tenis. Hampir setiap latihan kakek memuji Akaya, dan saat itu pula kakek selalu memarahiku. Aku dan Akaya pun selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Kesal sekali ya rasanya?"

"I-iya..."

"Rasanya aku juga ingin kabur! Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, aku tidak ingin terus seperti itu. Makanya aku pun mulai berlatih sendiri. Meski tidak punya bakat, tapi aku selalu yakin bisa mengalahkan Akaya. Dan suatu saat akan membuat kakek memujiku."

Maruko melihat ke arah Jackal yang masih termenung. Namun kini anak botak itu sudah tidak lagi menangis.

"Selain itu, aku juga berpikir masih punya ayah dan ibu yang pasti akan cemas kalau aku menghilang. Dan mereka pasti akan sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka seperti itu. Jackal juga pasti tidak mau kan?"

Jackal mengangguk kecil.

"Makanya, saat aku tidak semangat, aku selalu membayangkan wajah ayah dan ibu. Lalu wajah kakek dan nenek yang tersenyum bangga padaku. Setelah itu aku akan kembali bersemangat. Dan, menurutku Jackal itu punya bakat di tenis, lho! Kamu masih ingat waktu Guru Ryuzaki memuji smash-mu? Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau Jackal pasti akan menjadi petenis yang hebat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Kalau kamu masih merasa tidak percaya diri, bilang saja padaku. Kita bisa berlatih bersama! Oke?"

Jackal mengangguk kembali, dan kini dia mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Sekarang pulang, yuk! Orang tuamu pasti sangat khawatir!"

Marui berdiri sembari menyodorkan tangannya. Jackal menggengam tangan Marui sembari mengusap air matanya dengan tangan satunya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar gedung sembari tetap bergandengan tangan.

Meski kedua anak tersebut saling diam sepanjang perjalanan, tapi Maruko merasa atmosfer diantara mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Sepertinya suasana hati Jackal sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi meski dia tidak mengatakkannya langsung.

"Ka-kalau nanti aku sudah lebih hebat. Apa Maruko san mau bermain double denganku?" tanya Jackal dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Maruko melirik ke arah Jackal yang jalan sembari menunduk. "Dari sekarang juga boleh. Yang penting kamu harus janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi ya!"

"Iya!"

"Ayo semangatlah, Jackal! Kamu harus percaya diri! Coba angkat wajahmu!" suruh Maruko.

Meski terlihat sulit, namun Jackal mau berusaha untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dia pun tersenyum ke arah Maruko yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Iya, seperti itu! Lalu, kalau kamu merasa tidak percaya diri, teriak saja!"

"Teriak?"

"Iya! Misalnya... apa ya..." Maruko mulai berpikir. Matanya tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan ide setelah melihat seorang koki yang tengah memasak. "Ah, itu saja! Coba kamu teriak, FIRE!"

"Eh?" Jackal terlihat malu-malu.

"Ayo coba, jangan malu."

"Fi-fire..." ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Jangan begitu, ucapkan yang keras! FIRE!"

"Fire!" meski masih terdengar pelan, namun Jackal terlihat semakin bersemangat.

"Haha, bagus, bagus!"

Akhirnya Maruko berhasil membawa Jackal ke rumahnya, tempat dimana Kinta dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Tapi, ternyata di sana tidak hanya ada teman-temannya saja, melainkan keluarga Jackal pun berkumpul menyambut kedatangannya.

Dari kejauhan, Ishida yang menanti dengan penuh kecemasan langsung menangis senang saat melihat keberadaan anak semata wayangnya. Jackal pun akhirnya kembali menangis sambil berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya. "Maaf, bu," bisik Jackal.

"Tidak, justru ibu yang harus meminta maaf," timpal Ishida sembari memeluk erat anak kesayangannya itu. Sementara semua orang hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan di hadapan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Maruko neesan!" ucap Kinta dengan senang.

"Kamu hebat sekali bisa menemukan Jackal!" tambah Momo.

Tapi justru Ryoma berkomentar lain sembari menghunuskan tatapan sinis ke arah Maruko. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu semudah itu dimana dia bersembunyi?"

Maruko yang semula hanya terdiam melirik ke arah Ryoma dan tersenyum tipis. "Dou, tensai teki?" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Niichan sadar tidak? Sepertinya kebotakan Jackal menurun dari ayah dan ibunya," Momo berbisik ke arah Ryoma.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang Momo! Sejak tadi aku sudah menahan tawa!"

"Bahkan sampai anjingnya pun botak."

"Pffftt..."


	13. Chapter 12 : Kaoru chan Kabur!

Seharian penuh matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Kini bulan pun muncul dengan tak kalah cerianya. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Seishun. Mereka hidup dengan damai seperti biasanya.

"Ryoma! Momo chan! Kalian apakan Kaoru chan?!"

"Ampun, bu!"

"Kami cuma mendandaninya saja kok, bu."

"Iya, lagipula Kaoru chan sendiri yang main-main dengan make up ibu duluan!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian justru ikut-ikutan? Kalian sebagai kakak harusnya mengajarkan yang benar!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Ryoma dan Momo duduk sembari menundukkan kepada di dahapan sang ibu yang masih memarahinya. Sementara itu Fuji mengamati mereka sembari membersihkan wajah Kaoru chan yang penuh dengan lipstik. "Lagi-lagi hari ini pun sangat damai ya, Eiji," ucapnya.

"Nyaa?"

Hampir tiga puluh menit Syuko menasehati kedua anaknya tanpa berhenti sedetik pun.

"Syuko, sudah waktunya makan malam," ucap Fuji.

"Oh, iya ya. Waduh aku sampai lupa."

Akhirnya Ryoma dan Momo pun bisa bernapas lega berkat pertolongan sang nenek. Mereka paling tidak tahan jika ibunya sudah mulai marah. Bisa-bisa mereka dimarahi selama berjam-jam. Akan tetapi hal itu ternyata tidak membuat Ryoma dan Momo chan jera untuk mengganggu adiknya. Karena keesokan harinya...

"Ryoma! Momo chan! Kalian apakan lagi Kaoru?!"

"Tidak! Kaoru chan duluan yang main dengan jemuran, bu!"

"Tapi pasti kalian kan yang menggulungnya di dalam baju? Dasar kalian ini tidak pernah kapok mengganggu Kaoru chan ya!"

Syuko kembali memulai ceramah panjangnya di hadapan Ryoma dan Momo yang duduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Fuji masih saja tersenyum sembari melepaskan pakaian yang mengikat tubuh Kaoru chan. "Apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok ya, Eiji?" ucapnya sembari bersenandung.

"Nyaa?"

Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Fuji di hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun suara teriakan Syuko kembali terdengar di seisi rumah.

"Ryoma! Momo chan! Kalian ini tidak pernah menurut kata-kata ibu ya!"

"Tapi bu, Kaoru yang mengambil tepung itu duluan."

"Iya, kami kan hanya ikut main..."

"Iya kalian ikut main sampai-sampai Kaoru chan dipenuhi tepung seperti itu kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah ibu bilang tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Fuji kembali memperhatikan Syuko dan cucu-cucunya sembari tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Sementara tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan tubuh Kaoru chan dari tepung yang menempel. "Benar-benar keluarga yang hangat ya, Eiji."

"Nyaa..."

Keesokan harinya Fuji berpikir akan menjadi hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, ternyata dia mendapatkan hari yang berbeda. Kini Syuko tidak terlihat marah-marah, melainkan berwajah sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa, Syuko?"

"Apa ibu lihat Kaoru chan?"

"Kaoru? Coba tanya Ryoma dan Momo. Mungkin mereka sedang main bersama."

"Ah, benar juga. Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu lagi kepada Kaoru chan!" Syuko berjalan dengan sedikit kesal menuju kamar Ryoma dan Momo yang ada di lantai dua. Dia menggeser pintunya dengan sedikit kasar. "Momo! Ryoma! Kalian apakan lagi Kaoru chan?" ucapnya sembari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Akan tetapi Ryoma dan Momo justru terlihat keheranan. Ditambah lagi kedua anaknya itu tampak sedang menggambar dengan tenang. "Lho, kalian tidak bersama Kaoru chan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit heran.

"Kami tidak melihat Kaoru chan dari tadi. Jadinya kami menggambar," balas Ryoma.

"Lho, kemana anak itu ya?"

"Bagaimana, Syuko? Kaoru chan sudah ketemu?" Fuji akhirnya menyusul ke lantai dua.

"Belum, bu. Dia ternyata tidak ada di sini."

"Aneh, padahal sepedanya masih ada."

"Tapi tidak mungkin dia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang."

Di saat Syuko sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Fuji, Momo tiba-tiba berbisik ke arah Ryoma. "Niichan! Jangan-jangan Kaoru chan kabur seperti Jackal!"

"Tidak mungkin! Lagipula dia tidak meninggalkan surat apapun."

"Tapi kan dia tidak bisa menulis. Karena itu dia tidak meninggalkan surat!"

"Ah! Kamu benar juga... Mungkin dia marah karena kita sering mengerjainya!"

"Bagaimana ini Niichan?"

Syuko menyadari Momo dan Ryoma yang sedang berbisik membicarakan sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya. Namun dia justru mendapat respon yang aneh. Kedua anaknya itu menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Hingga akhirnya dia pun turut cemas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ryoma dan Momo. "Yang benar saja! Apa benar Kaoru chan kabur dari rumah!" Syuko mulai panik.

"Kita harus mencarinya, bu! Sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh!" ujar Momo.

"Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana ini!" Syuko yang masih panik masih belum bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tenanglah, Syuko!"

"Ibu! Kaoru chan masih kecil, bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya? Apalagi dia sangat lucu! Siapapun orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan langsung membawanya pergi! Bagaimana ini bu?!"

"Tenanglah dulu! Ayo kita mulai cari dia!"

Akhirnya Syuko, Fuji, Ryoma dan Momo pergi ke luar dan berpencar mencari Kaoru yang entah pergi kemana.

Syuko berlari ke arah playgroup dan berharap Kaoru pergi ke sana. Namun usahanya sama sekali belum berhasil. Dia pun mencoba bertanya kepada seseorang yang ada di sekitar sana. Kebetulan ada seorang kakek tua yang tengah duduk tenang pada bangku di bawah pohon.

"Selamat sore, kek."

"Ah, ya?"

"Saya ingin bertnya sesuatu. Apa kakek melihat anak kecil berbandana hijau?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Saya sedang mencari anak kecil berbandana hijau. Apa kakek pernah melihatnya?"

"Anak kecil... Ah, iya! aku tahu."

Mendengar hal tersebut Syuko merasa sangat senang. Ditambah lagi sang kakek bersedia untuk mengantarnya. Dia pun berjalan di samping sang kakek yang melangkah sangat pelan. Namun dia tidak bisa memaksakan lelaki tua itu untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Jadi, Syuko hanya bisa bersabar hingga sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang kakek berhenti. Dia melirik ke arah Syuko. "Dia ada di sana," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Namun Syuko tidak bisa mendapati kehadiran anaknya. "Dimana kek?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

Akhirnya si kakek mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk arah yang ditujunya. "Itu, di sana."

Mata Syuko mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh jari si kakek. Namun bukannya mendapati kehadiran Kaoru, dia justru melihat seorang anak berdandanan seperti Kappa yang sedang membagikan balon.

"Maksud kakek anak yang memegang balon itu?"

"Iya. Kamu mencari anak berdandanan hijau kan?"

Merasa waktunya terbuang begitu saja, Syuko merasa sangat kesal. "Aku bukan mencari anak berdandanan hijau kek. Tapi anak berbandana hijau!"

"Oh, begitu ya... kalau itu aku tidak tahu," ucap si kakek sambil berlalu.

Akhirnya karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Syuko memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Di depan rumahnya, Fuji, Ryoma dan Momo sudah berkumpul. Mereka pun sama-sama tidak berhasil menemukan Kaoru chan.

"Bagaimana ini..." Syuko sudah hampir menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Kita belum mengabari ayah dan Sadaharu kan?"

"Baiklah... Ayah pasti akan sangat marah mendengarnya..."

"Tapi dia pasti bisa memberikan solusi."

Mereka berempat bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memberitahu Tezuka. Saat itu Tezuka kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Dia berdiri di depan televisi karena hendak mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atasnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana ini. Kaoru chan menghilang," ucap Syuko dengan sedih.

Sementara itu Tezuka tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia tetap berdiri di depan televisi seakan mematung. Syuko beranggapan pasti ayahnya itu sedang shock berkat perkataannya.

"Tezuka, jangan diam saja. Katakkan sesuatu!" pinta Fuji.

"Maaf, ayah. Aku lalai menjaga Kaoru chan," tambah Syuko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kami juga menyesal sudah sering mengerjai Kaoru chan!" Momo akhirnya turut menangis. Ryoma yang berdiri di sampingnya pun mulai menitikkan air mata.

Tezuka akhirnya membalikkan badan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikitpun seperti biasanya. "Kaoru chan hilang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Iya, Yah... Maaf..."

"Lalu itu siapa?"

Syuko berhenti menangis dan memandang ke arah sang ayah. Dia melihat Tezuka menunjuk ke belakang lemari televisi. Syuko segera berjalan mendekat dan menengok ke belakang lemari. Di balik sana dia bisa melihat keberadaan Kaoru chan yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya bersama Eiji.

"Kaoru chan!" teriaknya dengan senang. Syuko bergegas menggendong Kaoru yang dibuat keheranan saat terbangun.

"Fsshuu?"

Saat makan malam, Kaoru chan terlihat sangat segar karena seharian tertidur pulas. Tapi saat itu juga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Kaoru chan mau tambah telurnya? Ibu masak telur goreng kesukaan Kaoru chan!" Dia merasa Syuko terlihat jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan biasanya. Selain itu sang kakak pun tampak berubah drastis.

"Ini, aku beri kue cokelat ini untuk Kaoru!" Ryoma menyodorkan sebuangkus kue ke hadapan Kaoru.

"Ini, ambil juga permen lolipopku," tambah Momochan.

"Ffsshuu?"

Akan tetapi, meski tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya, Kaoru chan tetap merasa senang karena hari ini semua orang menjadi jauh lebih baik kepadanya. 'Apa semua gara-gara aku tidur siang ya?' pikirnya dalam hati. Mungkin besok pun dia akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Semua anggota keluarga Seishun mulai membicarakan banyak hal. "Oiya, bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Fuji kepada cucu-cucunya.

"Sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Tapi klub tenis menyenangkan sekali, nek!" ujar Momochan.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian senang."

"Oiya!" tiba-tiba Ryoma mengingat sesuatu. "Akhir pekan ini akan ada festival olah raga di sekolah."

"Festival olah raga?"

"Iya. Jadi akan ada perlombaan olah raga. Dan katanya kita harus mengajak keluarga untuk datang ke sana."

"Wah, sepertinya seru ya," Syuko terlihat sangat tertarik untuk datang.

"Aku juga jadi ingin ikut. Apa nenek boleh datang juga?"

"Tentu saja boleh, nek! Bu guru bilang kita boleh bawa semua anggota keluarga, kok. Bahkan Eiji juga boleh!" jelas Momo dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa sekaligus darmawisata sekeluarga," tambah Fuji. "Iya kan, Tezuka?"

"Hum," Tezuka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan bekal makan siang juga."

"Ide bagus Syuko. Ibu akan membantu."

Keesokan harinya Ryoma dan Momo memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa semua anggota keluarganya akan datang ke festival olah raga. Dan berkat hal itu, pada malam harinya...

"Halo, Sanada! Sudah dengar? Katanya Tezuka akan datang ke festival olah raga di akhir pekan!"

"APA?! Kalau begitu aku juga akan datang!"

"Tentu saja! Tidak datang sama saja dengan melarikan diri dari pertarungan!"

"Aku mengerti, Atobe. Akhir pekan ini akan menjadi penentuan."

"Ya, kita akan menantukan, cucu siapa yang paling hebat!"


	14. Chapter 13 : Festival Olahraga

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Murid Seigaku pun tiba. Festival olahraga akan diselenggarakan hari ini di dalam stadion Kota Tenipuri. Pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, acara tersebut diselenggarakan di lapangan sekolah. Akan tetapi, atas permintaan dari salah satu orang tua siswa yang berkata akan membiayai festival tersebut, akhirnya lokasi acara pindah ke dalam stadion. Meski awalnya pihak sekolah agak keberatan, namun setelah mendengar antusiasme keluarga siswa yang tinggi, akhirnya mereka pun setuju. Karena mereka pikir lapangan sekolah saja tidak akan mampu menampung semua orang yang datang.

Pukul enam pagi Ryoma dan Momo sudah bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dibangunkan Syuko. Mereka segera berganti pakaian dan pergi sarapan. Syuko dan Fuji pun sudah sibuk di dapur sejak pukul empat. Mereka membuat berbagai jenis makanan untuk dibawa ke festival.

Pada pukul tujuh, keluarga Seishun sudah siap untuk berangkat. Sebuah mobil yang sengaja Sadaharu sewa untuk hari ini pun sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Karena ini kali pertama mereka menghadiri festival olahraga, jadi semua orang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Ibu, geser sedikit duduknya!"

"Sudah tidak bisa Ryoma. Sudah ibu bilang kan biar ibu pangku saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin duduk di depan saja dengan kakek!"

"Kakek kan sudah duduk dengan Kaoru chan. Sudah, kamu di sini saja!"

"Maaf ya aku hanya bisa menyewa mobil kecil ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Sadaharu san. Masalahnya bukan ada di mobilnya. Tapi sepertinya Syuko yang bertambah gemuk."

"Apa?! Benarkah itu, bu?"

"Haha bercanda, kok."

Mobil keluarga Seishun akhirnya sampai di depan stadion. Setelah diparkirkan dengan rapi, semua bergegas keluar dari sana. Terlihat rombongan keluarga siswa lain sudah mulai ramai berdatangan. Ternyata tidak hanya Ryoma saja yang membawa kakek neneknya serta. Bahkan satu anak ada yang membawa sepuluh orang dari anggota keluarganya.

Ryoma dan Momo yang terlalu bersemangat mulai berlari menuju gerbang stadion. "Ayo, cepat!" teriak mereka.

"Hei, hati-hati menabrak orang!"

Syuko akhirnya memegang tangan Ryoma agar anaknya itu tidak lari dengan sembarangan. Sementara Momo bergandengan tangan dengan Fuji. Dan beberapa saat sebelum melangkah masuk melewati gerbang, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang nyaring. Semua orang tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik ke arahnya. Terlihat sebuah mobil putih mewah yang baru saja berhenti. Tanpa melihat ke dalamnya, keluarga Seishun dapat langsung mengetahui siapa yang ada di sana.

"Ryoma kun dan Momo chan ternyata sampai duluan, da ne!"

"Shinya!" sapa Momo sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, kak," Yuta yang baru saja keluar dari mobil bergegas mendekati Fuji.

"Hai, Yuta. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

"Iya, ya. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Fuji san! Ufufu." Mizuki turut menyapa, namun Fuji langsung mengabaikan kehadirannya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana jika kamu dan Shinya makan bersama kami nanti?"

"Boleh saja, kak."

"Tidak kusangka kamu akan datang, Akazawa."

"Ya, berkat kabar yang mengatakkan bahwa kamu akan datang."

"..." Tezuka mulai merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini.

Keluarga Seishun dan Keluarga Rudolph pun masuk ke dalam stadion bersama-sama. Sangat jelas keduanya terlihat begitu antusias mengikuti rangkaian kegiatan di festival hari ini.

Sejauh mata memandang, sudah banyak sekali orang yang datang. Hal itu membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat duduk. Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang membawa penyelesaian masalah bagi mereka. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya.

"Eh? Barusan ada yang bicara padaku?" tanya Syuko kepada keluarganya yang berdiri di belakang. Namun semua orang menggeleng.

"Syuko chan, ini aku!"

Akhirnya Syuko melirik ke arah yang tepat saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ternyata Minami sudah berdiri si sana. "Ah, Minami san! Sejak kapan?"

"Ahaha..." Minami hanya tertawa dipaksakan.

"Selamat pagi, Minami san," Fuji turut menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Senang sekali kalian ternyata datang juga."

"Iya, karena event ini jarang ada jadi kami tidak ingin melewatkannya."

"Aku dan Higashi pun berpikir seperti itu."

"Oiya, apa Minami san sudah dapat tempat duduk?" tanya Syuko.

"Ya, tentu saja! Meski aku kesulitan mendapatkannya, tapi Ako benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Dia menemukan lokasi yang bagus sekali. Itu di sana!" Minami menunjuk ke sisi lapangan dimana sebatang pohon besar tumbuh dengan lebatnya.

Semua orang melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Minami. Dan mereka pun akhirnya dapat melihat Ako juga keluarganya sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung saja? Kebetulan tempatnya luas."

"Wah, terima kasih!"

Akhirnya keluarga Seishun dan Rupdolph pun bergabung dengan keluarga Yamabuki. Di dalam satu tempat, mereka membentangkan tikar masing-masing. Karena satu tikar hanya cukup ditempati oleh satu keluarga saja.

Acara akan dimulai pada pukul delapan, jadi masih ada banyak waktu bagi mereka untuk berbincang-bincang. Keluarga teman-teman Ryoma dan Momo yang lain pun masih belum terlihat kehadirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minami san," Fuji tampak penasaran terhadap sesuatu. "Kenapa ya lahan di sebelah sini tidak ada yang mau menempati lagi selain kita?"

"Oh, soal itu. Aku sengaja meminta Ako mengosongkan sisi sebelah sini."

"Untuk apa?"

Minami tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena aku pikir akan seru jika kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu."

"Oh, begitu... Aku mengerti," balas Fuji sembari turut tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiyoko yang menyadari kedatangan sang teman mulai melambaikan tangan. "Aoi kun! Sini!"

Dari kejauhan, Aoi kun yang sadar Kiyoko memanggil bergegas mengajak keluarganya untuk menemui temannya itu. Saking semangatnya, Aoi akhirnya berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan ayah ibu dan nenek kakeknya yang terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Itu Fuji ya? Benar Fuji kan?" ucap Sae yang baru saja tiba di hadapan keluarga Seishun.

"Sae!" sahut Fuji dengan gembira saat bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama!"

Sementara Fuji dan Sae sedang asik bernostalgia mengenai masa mudanya, Mizuki yang menyadari kehadiran Ryoko bergegas memeluk anak perempuan itu."Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" ucapnya.

"Mizuki! Kembalikan anakku!" Haruka bergegas merebut kembali Ryoko dari pangkuan Mizuki. Sementara si anak yang diperebutkan hanya terdiam tanpa bereaksi apapun.

"Maaf, apa kami boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Ishiki dengan sangat sopan.

"Iya, tentu saja. Sudah sengaja disiapkan untuk kalian juga," jawab Syuko.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak!"

Sementara anggota keluarganya saling mengobrol, Ryoma dan teman-temannya mulai bercanda sembari menanti teman-teman yang lain. Saat itu, mereka tampak senang saat melihat keluarga Fudoumine, Shitenhouji dan Gin yang datang hampir bersamaan. "Kinta! Zaizen!" Momo paling dulu berteriak menyambut temannya yang langsung berlari ke arahnya itu.

"Aduh Kinta kun~ jangan lari-lari dong~" Koharu bergegas menyusul dengan berlari kecil.

"Wah, wah kalian ternyata sudah datang mendahului aku ya?" Kurako yang baru saja tiba langsung berjalan ke arah Fuji dan Sae yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Kurako chan!" sambut Sae. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia dan Fuji amat bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Rasanya senang sekali saat aku membayangkan akan bisa bertemu kalian di sini. Bahkan sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur," ujar Kurako.

"Aku juga benar-benar tidak menyangka!"

"Karena kita bertiga sudah berkumpul, berarti hanya tinggal dia ya?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan segera sampai."

Keluarga Shitenhouji pun akhirnya bergabung di tempat yang sama. Koharu bergegas menggelar tikar dan bergabung dengan Syuko serta ibu-ibu lainnya. Sementara itu, Chitose mendekat ke arah Tezuka yang sedang duduk bersama Ishiki, Higashi dan Akazawa.

"Rasanya baru saja kemarin kita bertarung di lapangan ya, Tezuka?"

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat."

"Iya, tidak terasa sekarang kita sudah mulai beruban." Chitose duduk di samping Tezuka.

"Kalau kamu ada, berarti dia juga pasti datang kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pasti akan sampai di sini dalam empat puluh detik," Chitose berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ternyata benar saja, keluarga Fudoumine langsung tiba beberapa saat setelahnya. "Hmm... semua berkumpul di sini ya... kalian beruntung sekali bisa mendapat tempat yang bagus. Enaknya... aku juga pasti akan langsung memilih tempat ini juga..." Shinji bergumam seperti biasanya.

"Shinji san, keluargamu boleh bergabung juga kok. Kami sengaja menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian juga."

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih banyak, lho Syuko san!" sahut Mori.

"Tidak, tidak. Berterima kasihlah pada Ako san."

"Ohh..." ucap Tachibana pertama kali saat sampai di tempat teman-teman lamanya berkumpul. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa Chitose ingin sekali datang ke acara ini ya?"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kan. Tezuka memang sudah kembali ke kota ini!"

"Iya, iya. Sekarang aku percaya."

"Senangnya! Senangnya!" Aki mulai melompat-lompat.

"Aki kelihatannya bahagia sekali!" komentar Momochan.

"Tentu saja! Soalnya ayah ibu, bahkan kakek nenek juga datang ke sini. Kalian juga pasti senang kan?"

"Iya, kamu benar!" sahut teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eh, Kinta kun! Keluarga Jackal tidak berangkat bersama?" tanya Momo yang masih mengkhawatirkan temannya yang satu itu.

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang kok! Nah, itu mereka!" Kinta menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang. Terlihat Jackal berjalan di antara orang tuanya sembari bergandengan tangan. Anak botak itu terlihat tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

"Niichan! Niichan!"

"Hmm?"

"Keluarga botak datang!" bisik Momo chan spontan. Hal itu tidak henti membuat Ryoma tertawa kecil.

Keluarga selanjutnya yang datang adalah Higa. Kai, si anak perempuan yang tidak pernah mau diam langsung menyadari keberadaan temannya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung. Pada awalnya sang kakek berkata akan mencari tempat lain, namun setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya di sana, dia bergegas menyusul Kai.

"TEZUKA!" ucapnya pertama kali saat bergabung dengan keluarga lain. Seakan dalam matanya hanya ada Tezuka yang bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun.

/

/ T / E / N / I / P / U / R / I /

/

Tempat di sekitar keluarga Seishun sudah mulai terisi penuh. Hanya saja masih ada yang mereka tunggu untuk melengkapi kekosongan yang ada.

"Hmm!"

"Ada apa, Tezuka?" tanya Chitose. Dia merasa Tezuka sedang merasakan sesuatu.

"Dia datang," jawab Tezuka singkat.

Dari arah gerbang stadion, terdengar hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang tampak membicarakan sesuatu. Pandangan mereka semua seakan tertuju kepada satu titik yang sama. Tentu saja keluarga Seishun dan yang lain pun turut melirik ke sana dan menebak-nebak siapa yang baru saja sampai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut keriting yang berlari. Dia tampak memanggil-manggil orang tuanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Akaya!" seru anak-anak yang ada.

Akaya yang sadar namanya dipanggil pun segera meminta keluarganya untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Rombongan keluarga Rikkai akhirnya tiba dengan disambut oleh ratusan pandangan yang tak henti menatap ke arah mereka.

"Aduh, rasanya jadi tegang begini," komentar Kenya yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Kamu harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini, Kenya." ujar Renji.

"Itu benar. Semua ini sudah sewajarnya terjadi. Karena kita adalah keluarga Rikkai!" sambung Sanada yang berjalan dengan gagahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Yuki sudah dapat melihat ketiga sahabat yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Melihat hal tersebut dia seakan ingin berlari ke sana. Hanya saja sebagai bagian dari keluarga Rikkai, dia harus tetap menjaga wibawa.

"Selamat datang, Yuki!" sambut Fuji saat orang terakhir yang dinantinya tiba.

Sementara itu, Sanada yang berjalan paling belakang mulai fokus ke satu titik dimana Tezuka berada. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pun bertemu pandang dan saling menghunuskan tatapan tajam. "Kamu masih punya nyali untuk kembali ke sini ternyata," ucapnya pertama kali saat sampai di hadapan Tezuka.

"Kamu sendiri masih saja bernyali untuk menemuiku di sini," balas Tezuka.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan terasa seakan-akan perang besar akan terjadi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sanada dan Tezuka saling berjabat tangan. Senyuman kecil muncul dari bibir keduanya. Sang Ouja Rikkai pun turut duduk bersama di sana.

"Kupikir kamu akan menjadi yang paling akhir sampai," Tezuka mulai kembali berbicara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti perasaan tidak enakku tadi bukan berasal darimu."

"Hmm... karena kamu berkata seperti itu, aku jadi merasakan perasaan yang sama."

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Kamu masih ingat saat dia datang naik kereta kuda di hari kelulusan?"

"Hmm... tidak mungkin aku lupa."

Tiba-tiba, semua orang merasa angin hari ini berhembus sangat kencang. Bahkan terus bertambah kencang seakan sedang ada badai yang mendekat. Semua orang mulai berteriak panik, namun tak lama setelahnya mereka baru sadar dari mana angin besar tersebut berasal. Sebuah helicopter sedang berusaha mendarat dengan perlahan ke tengah stadion. Semua orang yang semula berada di sekitar sana bergegas lari ke pinggir lapangan.

"Si pembawa firasat buruk itu datang..." komentar Tezuka.

Angin yang dihasilkan helicopter membuat semua orang menutup matanya hingga baling-baling benda raksasa itu berhenti berputar. Setelah itu barulah mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah sebuah helicopter berwarna putih biru yang bertuliskan 'HYOUTEI' pada ekornya.

Jiro dan Wakashi melompat keluar dari dalam heli. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. "Selamat pagi, semua!" sapa Jiro dengan ceria.

"Uwaa, Jiro kun keren!"

"Pasti itu pesawat kakeknya Jiro ya?"

"Kenapa keluarga Jiro kun keren sekalai? Lucky!"

"Aku ingin naik pesawat itu juga!"

"Bikin mata pedih saja..."

Semua anak mulai bersahut-sahutan. Sementara Jiro sendiri hanya tertawa senang tanpa ada maksud untuk pamer sedikitpun. Hal tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan sang ibu yang baru saja turun dari dalam heli. "Duh, apa kedatangan kita terlalu biasa ya?" tanya Mukahi.

"Kamu bicara apa, Mukahi san... Semua orang pasti terkejut melihatnya," timpal Toriko.

"Yang penting, apa mereka terkejut juga? Annh?" Sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di keluarga Hyoutei akhirnya turun dari dalam helinya. Tentu saja pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah Tezuka dan Sanada.

"Kamu sepertinya tidak berubah ya, Tezuka."

"Kamu juga masih saja senang membuat kejutan, Atobe."

"Tentu saja. Ore sama ini memang penuh kejutan."

Di saat yang sama, Taki mulai memerintahkan pegawainya untuk menyiapkan tempat duduk di tempat yang sejajar dengan keluarga Seishun. Sebuah karpet merah yang mewah dengan hiasan berwarna emas di sisinya pun digelar. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan tikar milik keluarga lainnya. Beberapa buah bantalan duduk di susun di atasnya.

Sebelum helicopter kembali terbang, si anjing besar Kabaji melompat keluar. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke tempat dimana Eiji, Muro, dan Jack (anjing Jackal) berada. Keempat hewan itu pun duduk dan saling berpandangan dengan wajah serius.

Akhirnya kesembilan sahabat lama beserta keluarganya telah berkumpul. Untuk beberapa saat sebelum festival dimulai, mereka sedikit melupakan tujuan sebenarnya mereka datang ke tempat tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka kembali sadar setelah sebuah suara terdengar dari pengeras di tengah stadion.

"Festival olahraga Seigaku ke lima puluh tiga akan segera dimulai."


	15. Chapter 14 : Festival Olahraga part 2

Tomoko, guru yang dipilih sebagai MC pun mulai membuka acara. "Selamat datang kami ucapkan kepada seluruh keluarga siswa Seigaku. Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati acara di hari ini. Dan, acara hari ini pun dapat terselenggara berkat bantuan dari keluarga Hyoutei yang bersedia men-support peminjaman stadion ini." Semua orang bertepuk tangan. "Nah, sebelum memulai festival, saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai apa saja yang akan ada di dalam festival olahraga ini. Pertama, akan ada tiga kategori perlombaan, yaitu untuk siswa kelas satu dan dua, tiga dan empat, lalu lima dan enam. Jadi pertandingan akan ada tiga gelombang. Siswa di masing-masing kategori akan bertanding dan memperebutkan gelar juara!" Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riang.

"Sekarang, saya persilahkan semua siswa untuk berkumpul di tengah lapangan! Bagi kelompok kelas enam dan lima bersama Guru Sasaki di sebelah sana. Lalu untuk kelas empat dan lima bersama Guru Ryusei di sana. Dan untuk kelas satu dan dua akan dipandu oleh saya sendiri! Jadi, teman-teman kelas satu dan dua silahkan berbaris di depan ibu ya!"

Ryoma, Momo dan teman-temannya mulai berlari ke tengah lapang. Membuat barisan yang masih terlihat acak-acakan. Namun Tomoko sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, justru dia tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia anak-anak tersebut.

"Semangat, Ryoma! Momo chan!" teriak Syuko.

"Fsshuu!"

"Nyaa!"

Setelah semua siswanya berkumpul, Tomoko menjelaskan bahwa anak kelas satu dan dua akan dicampur dan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, yaitu kelompok merah dan putih. Setelah itu langsung saja dia memisahkan anak-anak yang ada dengan menyebutkan namanya.

Ryoma, Maruko, Jiro, Kinta, Momo, Jackal, Shinya, Zaizen, dan Kai berada di kelompok merah. Sedangkan Akaya, Wakashi, Kiyoko, Aki, Aoi, Sakurai, Ryoko, Kei, dan Ryo berada di kelompok putih.

"Niichan! Hari ini kita satukan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Kiyoko!" ujar Momo dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak mau!" jawaban Ryoma membuat Momo shock mendengarnya. 'Aku mempunyai lawan lain yang harus dikalahkan!' Ryoma menghunuskan tatapan tajam ke arah Maruko yang sedang berdiri santai mengunyah permen karetnya.

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu pun sadar Ryoma sedang berapi-api memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?' pikirnya, mengingat dia dan Ryoma berada di dalam satu kelompok yang sama.

"Ma-maruko san, aku senang kita satu ke..."

"Yay! Aku satu kelompok dengan Maruko neechan!" teriak Jiro sembari menarik tangan Maruko. Jackal yang perkataannya sempat terpotong hanya bisa terdiam.

'Ke-kenapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan Ryoko, da ne~."

"Hari ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Ryoko!" Akaya mulai berapi-api.

Semangat Wakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya pun mulai tersulut. "Gekokujo!" teriaknya.

"Wakashi, aku tahu pasti kamu ingin mengalahkan Jiro ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan saudara kita!"

Dari kejauhan, Syuko mengamati anak-anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Wah wah anak-anak itu tambah menggemaskan saja kalau sudah bersemangat! Ayah, coba lihat, deh!"

Syuko menghadap ke belakang untuk meminta tanggapan dari ayahnya. Namun ternyata Tezuka justru tengah fokus terhadap hal lain.

"Sayang sekali cucu andalan kita ternyata berada di dalam satu kelompok."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bersaing."

"Tentu saja, nanti akan tampak jelas cucu siapa yang akan membimbing kelompoknya kepada kemenangan."

"Awas saja kalau cucumu malah menghambat cucuku, Atobe."

"Annh? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sanada."

'Ryoma, Momoko, yudan sezuni ikou!'

Akhirnya Syuko menyerah karena merasa tidak mungkin mengganggu pembicaraan para orang tua tersebut. Lalu dia pun memilih untuk mengobrol dengan ibunya yang pasti akan menanggapi perkataannya. "Ibu, ibu, coba lihat anak-anak itu, deh!"

Akan tetapi, respon yang Syuko dapatkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Fuji tampak sedang asik mengobrol dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku baru saja melihatnya kemarin di toko. Yang berwarna merah itu kan?"

"Iya. Tapi mustahil tanaman seperti itu bisa tumbuh di musim seperti ini."

"Duh, tapi aku yakin tidak salah lihat. Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Menurutku lebih baik kamu memelihara kaktus saja, Kurako. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan musim."

"Ya, setelah aku menerima kaktus dari Fuji dan coba merawatnya aku jadi sadar kalau kaktus sangat berguna."

"Berguna untuk apa?"

"Untuk macam-macam hal..."

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu, Yuki. Bisa untuk ini, untuk itu..."

"Benar apa kata Sae."

"Hmm, aku jadi tertarik ingin coba menanamnya."

"Hohoho..." keempat wanita tua tersebut tertawa bersamaan.

Syuko akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutskan untuk mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu yang lain.

"Renji, coba lihat ini. Aku baru saja membeli kamera baru."

"Oh... produk yang baru keluar itu ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm... kualitas lensanya meningkat delapan puluh lima persen. Kemudahan dalam pemakaiannya sembilan puluh empat persen. Namun kemungkinan hanya bisa bertahan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun..."

"Seratus persen."

"Ya, kamu benar."

"Baiklah, sekarang ibu akan menjelaskan mengenai festival ini. Akan ada beberapa perlombaan yang masih dirahasiakan! Setiap lomba mempunyai poin masing-masing. Dan poin yang kalian dapat hanya akan diumumkan di akhir lomba. Jadi, kalian harus semangat ya!"

"Ya, bu!" Semua anak menjawab bersamaan.

"Baiklah, lomba pertama adalah..."

/ LOMBA 1 : DUA ORANG TIGA KAKI /

Dalam lomba pertama, dari masing-masing kelompok harus mendelegasikan lima orang yang akan bertarung. Namun dalam game ini mereka tidak akan berpasangan dengan rekan satu kelompoknya, melainkan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga.

Dari regu putih, Akaya, Aki, dan Kiyoko turut menjadi delegasi. Sementara dari grup merah, Kinta, Momo, Kai yang ditunjuk. Setelah masing-maing kelompok menyebutkan nama lima orang wakilnya, Guru Tomoko menyuruh mereka untuk mengajak salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Ayah ayo ikut, yah!" Momo menarik Sadaharu dengan paksa.

"Syuko, titip kamera ya."

Sementara itu Kai menarik ayahnya juga, Chinen. "Pergi dan menanglah! Jika tidak, akan aku beri goya!" ujar Kite.

"Ayah, ayah! Ayo temani aku ikut lomba!" ujak Kinta kepada Yuji sembari berteriak.

"Oke, ayah datang~" Yuji segera berlari ke arah anaknya dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat slow motion.

"Aw, pemandangan yang mengharukan~" komentar Koharu. Sementara Kinta hanya tertawa senang.

Sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Kiyoko segera berlari ke arah Takashi. Namun dia terlihat sedikit tidak percaya diri. "Aduh, lari ayah kan tidak cepat, Kiyoko," ucapnya. Namun anak berambut oranye itu tidak langsung menyerah. Entah darimana dia mengambil sebuah raket tenis dan memberikannya kepada sang ayah. "HUWAA! GREAATT! AYO KITA MENANGKAN LOMBA INI, KIYOKO!" Takashi langsung berlari dengan penuh semangat ke tengah lapangan.

"Ayah, ayo temani aku. Kita samakan ritme kita dan menangkan lomba ini!" ajak Aki kepada Uchimura.

Di dekat sana Akaya pun sama-sama berlari ke arah ayahnya. "Ayah, ayo!" ajaknya dengan semangat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ajak ibu saja? Ibumu kan larinya cepat."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya harus dengan ayah!" rengek Akaya.

"Sudah, ikut saja, Renji!" Kenya sedikit mendorong punggung suaminya. "Kalian berdua semangat ya! No speed, no life!" teriaknya menyemangati.

Setelah mengikat salah satu kakinya menjadi satu, semua pasangan bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing. Perlombaan akhirnya dimulai dengan lancar. Kedua pasangan yang bertarung paling awal mencapai finish meski sempat hampir terjatuh. Semua orang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan menyaksikannya.

Kini tibalah saatnya pasangan ketiga, yaitu Kiyoko-Takashi melawan Momo-Sadaharu.

"Ternyata aku akan melawanmu ya, Takashi."

"Iya, hehe. Mari kita bertanding dengan sportif," ucap Takashi yang tidak menggenggam raketnya.

'Dalam game ini yang penting adalah keselarasan harmoni saat menggerakkan kaki. Jika tidak begitu maka akan gagal,' pikir Sadaharu dalam hati.

"Momochan, mulai dengan kaki kiri ya!"

"Oke, yah!"

"Baiklah semua bersiap ya! Tiga, dua, satu, mulai!" peluit pun ditiup.

Sadaharu merasa dia bisa berlari dengan lancar hingga garis finish. Namun ternyata dia sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan. Padahal dia menyuruh Momo untuk melangkahkan kaki kiri, namun dia pun sama sama mengangkat kaki kirinya. Alhasil baru saja di depan garis start, mereka sudah terjatuh. "I-ini bukan teori..." ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu Kiyoko yang senang melihat rivalnya terjatuh bergegas memberikan kembali raket tenis ke tangan ayahnya. Dengan secepat kilat pasangan ayah anak itupun melesat hingga ke garis finish. "GREAAATT! WINNIINNGG!"

"Yey, Lucky!"

Pasangan selanjutnya yang bertarung adalah Kinta-Yuji melawan Aki-Uchimura. Sejak awal berdiri di garis start, Aki mulai bersenandung untuk mengatur ritme larinya. Sementara Kinta dan Yuji masih terus bercanda.

"Ayah, kita pasti menang!" teriak Kinta.

Yuji hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kamu memang selalu penuh semangat anakku. Maafkan ayahmu ini yang mungkin takkan sanggup melangkahkan kaki sedikitpun." Yuji jatuh berlutut.

"Tidak mungkin! Ayah kan kuat! Kita pasti bisa sampai di sana dengan cepat!"

"Ya, Kinta. Terima kasih... semangatmu telah memberikan kekuatan bagi ayah. Dan kini ayah bisa..." Yuji memakai kacamata hijau yang diambil dari saku celananya. "...berubah menjadi Super Daddy!"

"Yay, ayah keren! Yee!" Kinta bersorak kegirangan.

"Kya~ Yuji kun memang keren~," Koharu turut bersorak dari pinggir lapangan.

"Ma-maaf pak. Perlombaannya akan dimulai..." tegur sang wasit.

Sementara Zaizen memilih untuk berbalik badan agar tidak melihatnya.

Setelah bunyi peluit terdengar, Aki bergegas bersenandung sembari berkata 'kiri-kanan-kanan' bersama Uchimura. Mereka mengawali lari dengan sangat lancar. Meski awalnya terlihat akan menang, ternyata pasangan Kinta dan Yuji dapat menyusul dengan cepat dan sampai di garis finish lebih awal. Namun pasangan ayah anak Uchimura-Aki terlihat tidak kesal sama sekali. "Ritme yang bagus, nak," puji sang ayah.

Kini pasangan kelima bersiap-siap memulai lomba. Mata Akaya tidak bisa lepas dari kain merah yang menunggu di garis finish. Matanya pun ikut memerah karenanya. Dia sangat percaya diri akan memenangkan perlombaan kelima.

Di sampingnya, pasangan Kai dan Chinen pun tak kalah bersemangat. Si anak bertopi melirik ke arah keluarganya. Namun dia mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Kite sudah siap memegang sebuah goya ditangannya. "Ayah! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh kalah!" Kai menjadi panik.

Sesaat sebelum memulai lomba, Renji sempat melirik ke arah lawannya. Dia melihat Kai yang telah terbakar semangat dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Siap! Tiga, dua, satu, mulai!"

'Maaf, Akaya. Meski akan menyakitimu, tapi persentase kita memengkan pertandingan ini...'

"Viking horn!" Kai berteriak sembari memulai larinya bersama Chinen.

'Nol persen!'

Akaya merasa tidak percaya saat mendapati Kai sudah berada di garis finish saat dia masih berdiri di tengah lintasan. Matanya yang semula memerah kembali menjadi putih, dan air mata mulai menggenangi sudutnya.

Sambil melepaskan ikatan tali pada kakinya, Renji mengangkat wajah Akaya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Jangan sedih, Akaya. Ini baru game pertama. Kamu masih bisa memenangkan yang lainnya," ucapnya menangkan.

Perlombaan pertama pun akhirnya selesai...


	16. Chapter 15 : Rahasia Renji

'Selamat pagi, Akaya! Apa tidurmu nyenyak?'

'Apa kamu lapar? Mama sudah siapkan makanan yang enak untukmu.'

'Akaya, coba lihat ke sini! Anak mama memang manis!'

'Akaya, tidak boleh menangis ya! Anak mama harus selalu ceria!'

'Mama sayang sekali kepada, Akaya. Dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap sayang.'

'Akaya...'

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat si anak keriting terjaga di pagi buta. Dia tertegun seorang diri, mencoba mengingat wajah dari si pemilik suara lembut tersebut. Meski begitu dia tidak pernah tahu suara siapa yang selalu didengarnya dalam mimpi itu. Bahkan belakangan ini dia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah tadi malam itu hanya mimpi? Karena suara yang didengarnya terasa begitu nyata. Sangat lembut, tak pernah gagal memberikan kehangatan dalam dadanya. Namun dia yang baru saja memasuki umur keempat itu masih tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu terlalu jauh.

"Akaya, ayah sudah pulang!"

"Ayah cudah puyang?" Si Akaya kecil berlari pelan sembari menyeret boneka kelincinya. Dia menyambut kepulangan sang ayah tersayang dengan pelukan dan sebuah senyuman. "Celamat datang, ayah!" sambutnya.

Renji mengangkat anak semata wayangnya itu ke udara dan mulai berputar. Rambut ikal Akaya bergoyang-goyang tersibak angin.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"Un!" jawab Akaya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Ayah, ayo main! Ayo main!" pintanya.

"Akaya kun, biarkan ayahmu beristirahat dulu ya!"

"Tapi Akaya mau main cama ayah..."

"Kamu main dengan Maruko saja dulu. Setelah ayahmu mandi dan makan baru boleh main."

Meski sempat terlihat murung, akhirnya Akaya menuruti perintah tantenya dengan berat hati. Setelah turun dari pangukan sang ayah, dia akhirnya berjalan ke arah Maruko yang sedang bermain dengan crayonnya.

"Terima kasih, Yagyuu. Kamu selalu merawat Akaya untukku."

"Jangan begitu. Kamu sendiri pasti lelah kan jika harus merawatnya seorang diri. Ditambah lagi pekerjaanmu sepertinya bertambah sibuk."

"Iya, tapi apa boleh buat."

"Sudah kubilang kan. Sampai kapan kamu memaksakan untuk hidup sendiri?"

Renji menatap anaknya dari kejauhan. "Aku masih belum bisa..."

Tiada hari yang terlewatkan tanpa dihiasi oleh senyuman si kecil Akaya. Langkah kaki mungilnya yang berlarian di sekeliling rumah. Celotehannya yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Renji selalu berharap semua itu tidak akan pernah berubah apalagi jika sampai menghilang.

Namun dunia pasti berputar dan hari-hari berlalu. Sudah lewat satu tahun sejak Akaya meniup api di atas lilin angka empatnya. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi beberapa centi, namun Renji masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Akaya, ayah pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Ayah!"

"Eh, darimana semua permen itu?"

"Paman Niou memberikannya untukku tadi."

"Sudah bilang terima kasih?"

"Un!"

"Anak pintar," Renji mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang tertawa senang. "Apa kamu lapar? Ayah membawakan makanan yang enak untukmu."

Namun entah kenapa dia mendapati sebuah perasaan aneh saat ekspresi Akaya berubah seketika. Apakah ada yang salah dari kata-katanya? Pikirnya dalam hati. Namun setelah ditanya, si kecil Akaya kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

Sejak saat itu, Renji tak bisa berhenti menghapus bayangan wajah Akaya yang tampak tanpa senyuman. Dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh anaknya itu, meski dia belum tahu apa.

Di sisi lain, si kecil Akaya pun ternyata tidak bisa tidur pulas di malam itu. Dia masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang terus terngiang dalam kepala. 'Apa kamu lapar? Ayah membawakan makanan yang enak untukmu.' Kalimat tersebut terus berulang dan berulang. Hingga lama kelamaan suara Renji berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Wanita itu mengatakkan hal yang sama dengan nada yang persis pula.

'Siapa? Itu suara siapa?' Akaya terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah si anak keriting tersebut. Dia bermain dan bercanda seperti biasa. Di sore harinya dia kembali bereksperimen dengan crayonnya bersama dengan Maruko. Akaya bersenandung bahagia sembari menyelesaikan karya besarnya. 'Ayah pasti akan suka!' pikir anak itu dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan reaksi senang ayahnya saat menerima lukisannya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Yagyuu pergi untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Mendengar suara ayah ibunya yang berbincang di dapur, Maruko tampak semakin tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan gambarnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Akaya tidak bertanya apapun, dia hanya memandangi Maruko dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Maruko akhirnya berdiri dan berlari sembari membawa gambarnya dengan kedua tangan. Akaya yang penasaran membuntuti saudaranya itu dan mengintip saat sampai di depan pintu dapur. Dia melihat Maruko melompat ke pangkuan Niou lalu menunjukkan karyanya. Akaya tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga, namun ada sesuatu yang bisa dia rasakan. Entah kenapa sesuatu seakan menorehkan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Terutama setelah dia melihat wajah bahagia Maruko saat Niou dan Yagyuu memeluknya.

Tanpa sengaja gambar Maruko terjatuh ke atas lantai. Dari kejauhan Akaya bisa mendapati gambar dua orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan. Sudah pasti yang digambar Maruko adalah dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Si kecil Akaya merasa ada yang berbeda dari gambar mereka berdua. Dia akhirnya melirik untuk melihat kertas putih dalam genggamannya. Namun di sana dia hanya mendapatkan lukisan seorang lelaki dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki. Akaya memandang sekali lagi ke arah Maruko yang masih bercanda bersama ayah ibunya dengan riang. Semakin lama dilihat, pemandangan tersebut semakin menumpukkan kesedihan yang menyesakkan dada. Namun kini Akaya tersadar, ada hal yang selama ini telah luput dari perhatiannya. Bahwa dia... tidak mempunyai seorang ibu.

"Akaya, ayah pulang!" Renji memanggil anaknya seperti biasa. Namun kini dia tidak mendapatkan balasan yang sama. "Yagyuu, dimana Akaya?"

"Kulihat dia sudah tidur di kamarnya."

"Tidur?" Renji merasa tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya Akaya tidur sebelum dia pulang. Namun setelah mengintip ke dalam kamar dan mendapati anaknya berada di dalam sana, Renji memilih untuk membiarkan Akaya beristirahat. Padahal sebenarnya, Akaya masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki ayahnya yang perlahan menjauh. Namun dia tidak bisa keluar kamar sebelum air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Keesokan harinya, Renji kembali dibingungkan karena dia tidak mendapatkan pelukan dari Akaya yang selalu mengantar kepergiannya. Semua itu membuat pagi terasa menjadi lebih dingin baginya. Namun dia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sejak hari itu, perlahan sikap Akaya mulai berubah. Dia sudah tidak seceria dulu dan menjadi lebih tertutup. Bahkan tidak sering tiba-tiba memukul Maruko tanpa sebab. Yagyuu pun tak jarang menjadi salah satu korban dari kemarahannya.

Malam harinya Renji memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Dia pikir Akaya marah karena dia selalu pulang larut malam, sementara anaknya itu sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya di rumah.

Akhirnya, pada saat makan malam bangku Renji yang biasanya kosong kini terisi. Semua orang merasa senang karena dapat makan dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Namun saat itu hanya ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak tampak bahagia. Akaya masih belum kembali seperti semula. Dia masih tetap murung seperti beberapa hari kebelakang. Di saat semua orang mengobrol, dia hanya memainkan makanan dengan garpunya.

"Akaya kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Fuji dengan lembut.

"Tidak lapar," jawab cucunya itu.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kamu sakit. Mau tante buatkan makanan lain?"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yagyuu dikejutkan oleh Akaya yang tiba-tiba melempat sendok ke arahnya. "Diam!" bentaknya.

"Akaya!" Renji turut terkejut melihat perubahan drastis anaknya tersebut. "Jangan seperti itu!"

"Biar saja, dia kan bukan ibuku!" balas Akaya sebelum akhirnya melompat dari kursi dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Renji masih terlihat shock dan belum bisa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata. Mereka tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Renji juga Akaya. Namun mereka pun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba Maruko berlari untuk mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Dia mengenggam sebuah kertas yang terlipat dan menyerahkannya kepada Renji. "Punya Akaya," ucapnya sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk.

Renji yang penasaran membuka kertas tersebut dan menemukan sebuah gambar yang pasti dibuat oleh Akaya. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh karenanya.

Melihat keadaan Renji yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menemui anaknya, Yuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia pergi ke kamar Akaya dan mendapati cucunya tersebut tengah menangis sembari memeluk bantal.

Yuki duduk di samping Akaya. "Kenapa Akaya menangis?" tanyanya. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Kalau tidak cerita, semua tidak akan mengerti apa yang Akaya rasakan." Dengan penuh kelembutan, Yuki mengusap kepala anak di sampignya itu. "Akaya kan anak baik. Mau kan cerita pada nenek?"

Meski memakan waktu cukup lama, namun pada akhirnya tangis Akaya pecah di dalam pelukan Yuki. Untuk beberapa waktu dia sama sekali belum bisa bicara dan terus terisak. Mungkin baru pertama kalinya semenjak lahir dia menangis dengan penuh kesedihan seperti itu. Namun Yuki hanya terdiam sembari terus memeluknya.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak punya ibu? Kenapa tante bukan ibuku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak punya ibu?" Akaya terus bertanya di tengah tangisnya, membuat Yuki merasa semakin iba.

"Kenapa ayah tidak pernah bercerita tentang ibu? Kenapa harus aku yang tidak punya ibu? Kenapa bukan Maruko saja?"

Keheningan malam yang ada membuat tangisan lirih Akaya terdengar begitu jelas dan menyayat hati. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja siapapun akan turut merasakan rasa sakit yang saat itu sedang Akaya rasakan. Perasaan sakit akan kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Perasaan sakit saat sudah tidak bisa lagi menyentuh sesuatu yang dia rindukan.

"Akaya punya ibu, kok," akhirnya Yuki berbicara setelah tangis cucunya meredup perlahan. "Akaya punya ibu yang sangat menyayangi Akaya."

Si anak berambut keriting mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tapi kenapa ibu tidak ada di sini?"

"Karena ibu Akaya sudah ada di tempat yang jauh."

"Di-dimana?" Akaya masih sedikit terisak, namun dia mulai menatap neneknya dengan penuh harap.

"Di sana." Yuki menunjuk ke arah langit melalui jendela kamar. Beruntung langit cerah membuat bintang-bintang di sekitarnya tampak sangat jelas. "Di langit."

Si kecil Akaya termenung sesaat menatap langit luas. Entah dia mengerti apa yang sedang neneknya itu jelaskan atau tidak. Namun setidaknya dia tampak sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya. "Apa ibu seorang bidadari?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

"Kapan ibu pulang?"

"Ibumu tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menunggu Akaya tumbuh besar. Tapi suatu saat nanti kalian pasti bisa bertemu lagi."

Akaya tak hentinya menatap bintang yang berkelap kelip di langit. Seakan dia tengah berbicara dengan salah satunya. "Apa ibu akan membawa ayah pergi juga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu mau ayahmu pergi?" Akaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak mau, sekarang lebih baik Akaya menemui ayah dan meminta maaf, ya?" Si anak keriting kini mengangguk.

Di atas kursi yang sama Renji masih memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Namun rasa sakit itu masih belum seberapa dengan yang bersarang dalam dadanya. Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menyembunyikan cerita tentang isterinya kepada Akaya. Meski dia berpikir hal itu demi kebaikan anaknya, namun kini dia sadar bahwa semua itu dia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena dia tidak ingin tersakiti saat Akaya mungkin akan mulai berubah setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kini apa yang dia takutkan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Ayah..." tiba-tiba suara kecil yang bergetar membuyarkan pikiran Renji. Dengan spontan dia bergegas menoleh ke arah anak laki-lakinya yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia bergegas memeluk Akaya dan terduduk di atas lantai. Dia tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis. Begitu pula dengan anak dalam pelukannya itu.

"Maaf... maafkan ayah..." bisik Renji berulang kali.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam panjang penuh air mata. Namun hanya Yuki yang melewatinya dengan senyuman. Karena dia berpikir, setelah badai pasti akan ada saatnya matahari kembali bersinar dengan cerah. Dan setelah ini pun dia yakin, hari-hari berikutnya pasti akan menjadi lebih ceria.

.

.

.

"Akaya, ayah pulang!"

'Drap-drap-drap' Mendengar suara sang ayah, Akaya berlari dengan cepat sembari memeluk ransel barunya. Dia bergegas berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. "Selamat datang! Ayah coba lihat! Paman Niou membelikanku tas untuk sekolah nanti!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Oya? Wah bagus sekali tasnya! Sudah bilang terima kasih?"

Baru saja hendak menjawab, Akaya tiba-tiba tertegun karena mendapati seseorang yang tidak dia kenal berada di sana. Seorang wanita berdiri di belakang ayahnya. "Selamat malam, Akaya," sapa wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum.

Si kecil Akaya yang akan memulai kehidupan sekolahnya minggu depan itu pun langsung bertanya-tanya. 'Siapa wanita itu?'

-/-

Masih gak percaya aku nulis cerita ini di Chapter 15 yang seharusnya masih lanjutan dari festival olahraga.

Meski terus terang gak tega sama si imut Akaya, tapi apa boleh buat. Suasana hati membuatnya begini. hehe

Makasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca dan review. Silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya~ 3


	17. Chapter 16 : Festival Olahraga part 3

"Hai, hai! Apa kalian masih semangat? Jangan sampai lesu ya karena perlombaan selanjutnya baru saja akan dimulai! Dan langsung saja ibu akan mengumumkan lomba yang kedua."

/ LOMBA 2 : LEMPAR BOLA /

Permainan lempar bola ini jika dilihat sekilas akan tampak seperti voli. Kedua kubu berdiri di dalam sebuah arena yang saling berhadapan. Mereka akan diberikan satu bola yang akan digunakan untuk mengeleminasi lawan. Intinya, mereka harus melempar bola hingga mengenai lawan tanpa melewati batas yang telah di tentukan. Siapapun yang terkena bola dianggap tersisihkan dan harus keluar. Kelompok yang anggotanya habis lebih dululah yang kalah.

'Berarti ini saatnya mengadu kekuatan. Yosh, aku tidak akan kalah!' Akaya yang semula terlihat murung kini sudah kembali bersemangat. Dia menatap saudaranya dengan lekat.

'Lihatlah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, Maruko. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!' Ryoma turut menghunuskan tatapan tajam ke arah anak perempuan di sampingnya.

'Ma-maruko san, aku akan melindungimu!' Si anak botak pun menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Ryoma.

"Ada apa, Maruko neechan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat! Jangan-jangan kamu sakit?!" Jiro terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan senior favoritnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jiro kun. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak..."

Dalam waktu singkat, semua anak telah berdiri di posisinya masing-masing. Bola diserahkan kepada tim merah yang menang suit. Setelah memastikan keadaan, sang wasit meniup peluitnya untuk memulai pertandingan.

Kinta sudah siap menjadi penyerang pertama. Dia memasang ancang-ancang, melempar bolanya ke udara sesaat sebelum memukulkannya ke arah lawan. "Terima ini, super ultra great delicious smash!"

Dalam satu kali serangan, Kinta berhasil mengeleminasi beberapa orang sekaligus. Tentu saja hal tersebut berhasil mengintimidasi tim lawan.

"Kyaaa, Kinta kun memang keren. Lihat itu Yuji!"

"Iya, Koharu. Anak kita memang hebat!"

"Bagus Kinta kun!" puji Kai. Sementara Kinta hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya sudah terlihat siapa yang akan menang," tambah Momochan sembari melirik ke arah Kiyoko.

"Ah! Kita tidak boleh kalah!" respon Kiyoko yang mulai terbakar. "Kei kun! Sekarang giliranmu menyerang!"

Si anak gemuk yang hanya tahu makan tidak bisa menolak saat Kiyoko memberikan bola kepadanya. Namun untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa tertegun sembari memandangi bola yang lama kelamaan tampak seperti kue onde.

"Palingan Kei kun badannya saja yang besar, tapi tenaganya tidak seberapa!" salah satu anggota tim merah sengaja memanas-manasi sang lawan tanpa tahu kemampuan Kei yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar perkataan barusan, wajah Kei yang selalu dipenuhi kepolosan seketika berubah. Dia terlihat lebih serius dan sedikit menahan emosi. Dengan cepat bola pun di lempar ke udara dan dipukul dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan lawannya. "Big bang!" teriaknya keras.

Bola pun melesat dan memantul dengan sangat keras. Ternyata kali ini anggota tim putih lebih banyak yang harus keluar berkat serangan dari Kei.

"Yay, lucky! Kerja bagus, Kei!"

"A-apa itu? Tenaganya mengerikan!" Ryoma cukup terkejut melihat serangan barusan.

Selanjutnya, tim merah dan putih terus melakukan serangan dengan penuh semangat. Satu persatu dari anggota mereka pun harus tersisih dengan cepat. Hingga pada akhirnya, dalam satu kelompok hanya tersisa sembilang orang saja.

"Baiklah! Terima ini Maruko!" Akaya melempar bola dengan segenap tenaga. Namun sia anak perempuan berambut merah yang menjadi sasaran dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Bola pun memantul di belakang arena tanpa mengenai siapapun.

Kini giliran tim putih menyerang. Ryoma yang kebetulan berada di paling belakang memilih untuk melakukan smash. Saat sedang memilih orang yang akan dijadikan target, rambut merah Maruko seakan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryoma pun melemparkan bolanya dengan tujuan mengenai bagian belakang kepala Maruko. Namun lagi-lagi Maruko bisa merasakan kedatangan bahaya dan menghindar ke arah kiri dengan gesit, meski dia merasa agak terkejut. Pada akhirnya bola memantul di perut Kei yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan serangan tadi?!" protes Maruko segera.

Ryoma hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh, maaf. Tidak sengaja," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bolanya mengenaiku?"

"Yang penting kan tidak kena."

Lemparan berikutnya dari tim putih kembali dilakukan oleh Akaya. Dan kembali anak keriting itu mengincar saudaranya. Saat itu kebetulan Maruko masih berbicara ke arah Ryoma, maka Akaya menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang. "Kamu tidak bisa lolos kali ini! Hiat!"

Bola pun dilempar dengan akurat ke arah wajah Maruko yang sedang lengah. Seharusnya dia sudah tersisihkan dari permainan, kalau saja seseorang di sampingnya tidak melompat dan menangkap bola tersebut. "Yay, aku berhasil melindungi Maruko neechan! Ureshii!" seru anak tersebut.

'Pritt!' peluit pun ditiup, pertanda bahwa Jiro harus keluar karena menyentuh bola dengan sengaja. Namun dia tidak sedih sama sekali karena merasa sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Baiklah, giliranku da ne!" ujar Shinya sembari membawa bola ke bagian depan arena. "Bersiaplaaah!"

Bola melesat dengan cepat, memantul di atas tanah dengan tidak wajar. Semua orang mengira bola tersebut akan out. Tapi bola tersebut justru memantul ke arah kiri mengenai kepala Ryo, lalu kembali memantul ke arah kanan mengenai wajah Ryoko.

Semua anggota tim putih bersorak senang karena berhasil menyingkirkan dua orang sekaligus. Namun si pemukul bola tidak terlihat demikian. Justru dia tampak shock karena tidak pernah berniat melempar bola ke arah Ryoko. "Ryo-ryoko san..."

Si anak kembar dengan tenangnya berjalan ke luar lapangan. Sesaat sebelum melangkah, Ryoko menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Shinya dan berkata, "Lemparan yang bagus." Meski bermaksud untuk memuji, namun perkataan tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah tamparan bagi Shinya.

Akhirnya, Shinya pun tereleminasi karena tiba-tiba pergi ke luar lapangan. "Ryoko san, maafkan akuuu..." teriaknya sembari berlari dan menangis.

"Ah, aku kesal!" Akaya mulai menginjak-injak tanah dengan kasar. "Berikan aku bolanya!" Dia langsung merebut bola dari tangan Kiyoko dan melempar benda bulat tersebut, lagi-lagi ke arah Maruko.

Saat itu Maruko telah siap untuk menghindar. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Jackal melompat ke hadapannya. Membiarkan bola mendarat kasar pada wajahnya. "Ma-maruko san, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya langsung. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Ah! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Salah satu guru akhirnya membawa Jackal untuk segera dirawat. Sementara Maruko hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala. Dia merasa hari ini keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

Pertandingan semakin memanas, seiring dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin panas pula. Kedua kubu masih belum menyerah untuk merebut kemenangan. Beberapa di antara anggotanya pun masih berniat untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Terimalah ini! Dunk!"

"Masih belum seberapa! Lucky!"

"Mada mada!"

"Gekokujo!"

"Viking horn!"

"Ma, shanaisuwa..."

Satu persatu anak mulai keluar dari lapangan karena terkena oleh serangan lawan. Hingga kini hanya Akaya yang tersisa di dalam arena tim putih. Lalu di dalam arena tim merah, Ryoma dan Maruko masih bertahan.

"Akan aku perlihatkan serangan tensai teki ku, Akaya."

"Baik, majulah Maruko!"

Akaya dan Maruko saling bertatapan dengan penuh keinginan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Namun, Ryoma yang menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka justru tidak senang karena merasa teracuhkan. "Kamu curang Maruko, biar aku yang melakukan serangan terakhir!" paksanya.

"Curang apanya? Bukankah kamu yang terus melempar dari tadi?"

"Tentu saja, karena seranganku lebih akurat."

"Tapi aku bahkan belum mendapat kesempatan satu kali pun untuk melempar."

"Oleh karena itu, lebih baik aku saja yang lempar."

'Haha! Lihat saja, kamu akan menangis setelah ini karena aku yakin bisa menghindari seranganmu. Bahkan setelahnya aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkanmu dari lapangan dan menjadi pemenang di pertandingan ini. Lalu, kakek akan memujiku.' Akaya menoleh untuk melihat ke arah sang kakek.

Di saat yang sama, Ryoma dan Maruko masih memperebutkan bola. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin melakukan lemparan terakhir. Sampai-sampai bola tersebut tak sengaja terlempar tinggi sekali ke udara. Ryoma dan Maruko hanya bisa menatap benda yang sempat terbang tersebut hingga kemudian mendarat di atas kepala Akaya.

'Pluk' bola pun menyentuh tanah setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala Akaya yang masih memandang ke arah Sanada.

Deengan seketika semua anggota tim merah pun bersorak riang, beriringan dengan peluit yang berbunyi nyaring. Sementara Akaya masih tidak mengeti kenapa dirinya bisa kalah semudah itu. "A-a-a-a," ucapnya tergagap. Air mata kembali membasahi matanya. 'Ayah, aku kalah!' Akaya pun kembali berlari ke tempat Renji berada.

* * *

Hai, berry di sini!

ingin cuap-cuap sedikit nih...

Akhirnya... saya bisa update Tenipuri Town lagi #bahagia

Padahal udah pengen nulis dari minggu lalu, tapi malah nulis ff tenipuri lain (jangan lupa baca ya! #maksa hehe)

Akhir-akhir ini ide cerita Tenita (singkatan tenipuri town dlm huruf jepang #maksa) lagi stuck.

jadi, bagi yang mau request pengen dibuatin cerita tentang siapa di Tenita, silahkan kasih tau sayah~

Yak, akhir kata. Semoga ff ini masih bisa dinikmati. Silahkan dilanjut ke chapter selanjutnya~

Jangan lupa reviewnya juga yah ;D


	18. Chapter 17 : Festival Olahraga part 4

"Tidak terasa hampir semua perlombaan sudah kita jalani ya, teman-teman. Ibu senang sekali karena kalian semua bertanding dengan penuh semangat! Dan kini saatnya ibu jelaskan perlombaan terakhir!"

/ LOMBA LARI /

Pada lomba lari ini anak-anak yang ada harus berpasangan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Jadi, mulai dari garis start, mereka harus berjalan ke arah keluarganya berada dengan mata tertutup. Setelah itu, pasangan yang sudah betemu harus belari bersama hingga ke garis finish.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan, semua anak bergegas lari untuk mengajak anggota keluarganya. Mereka pun kemudian bersiap di garis start dan memasang penutup mata. Setelah peluit ditiup, mereka mulai berjalan. Semua anggota keluarga yang menunggu saling meneriakan nama anak-anak mereka.

"Momochan! Ayo semangat! Ibu ada di sini!" teriak Syuko.

"Ryoma! Belok ke kanan empat puluh lima derajat. Lalu balik badan dan melangkahlah sebanyak sepuluh kali!" Sadaharu turut memberikan instruksi pada anaknya.

"Great! Come here, Kiyoko honey! Ayah menunggu di sini!"

"Ryoko, ayo sedikit lagi. Yak, ayo!"

Ryoko maju dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai tangan sang ibu yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Namun dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Haruko karena keadaan menjadi sangat bising. Tapi dia yakin keberadaan sang ibu sudah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ryoko pun terus maju dengan konstan meski perlahan. Hingga akhirnya seseorang memengi tangannya. Ryoko pun merasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu sang ibu dan boleh melepaskan penutup matanya.

Akan tetapi, dia sedikit terkejut karena yang memegangi tangannya ternyata bukan ibunya, melainkan Mizuki. "Ayo Ryoko chan, kita lari menuju garis finish!" ajak Mizuki yang langsung menarik tangan Ryoko.

"Mizuki! Kembalikan anakku!" Haruko yang menyadari hal itu bergegas berlari menyusul. Dia turut memegangi tangan kanan Ryoko. Sementara Ryoko sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih untuk terus berlari di tengah adu mulut kedua wanita yang ada di kiri-kanannya.

Sementara itu, Shinya yang merasa tidak kunjung bisa menemukan kehadiran sang ibu akhirnya menyerah. Dia berhenti lalu membuka penutup matanya. Betapa tekejutnya dia saat melihat sosok Mizuki yang sedang berlari bersama Ryoko dan ibunya menuju garis finish. "I-ibuuu!" teriaknya sembari turut berlari menyusul.

Di saat yang sama, Wakashi masih berjalan dengan kebingungan. Dia bisa mendengar suara sang ayah, namun tidak kunjung menemukan kehadirannya. Tiba-tiba dia tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan anak lain hingga terjatuh. Rasa perih pada kakinya membuat Wakashi ingin sekali menyerah. Namun, saat itu suara sang ayah kembali terdengar. "Jangan menyerah, Wakashi! Berdiri dan berjalanlah sedikit lagi!" Mendengarnya, Wakashi pun kembali bangkit dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, hingga akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan sang ayah yang memegangnya.

Wakashi bergegas membuka ikatan matanya. Pada saat itu dia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sang ayah seperti akan memukul kepalanya. Padahal sebenarnya Shishido hanya memasangkan topi miliknya ke atas kepala Wakashi. "Sudah kubilang kan, kamu pasti bisa," ucapnya sesaat sebelum mulai berlari bersama sang anak.

Satu persatu pasangan mulai melewati garis finish, dengan pasangan Zaizen dan Yuji yang sampai paling akhir. Zaizen bukannya tidak bisa sampai paling pertama, hanya saja dia terlihat seakan tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti lomba. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju garis finish, dia tidak mau berlari dan tetap berjalan. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang terus mencoba untuk menyemangatinya.

Akhirnya festival olahraga pun selesai dengan tim merah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Berbagai reaksi berbeda dapat terlihat dari wajah anak-anak yang ada. Reaksi gembira, sedih, lelah, bosan, marah, mereka dengan polosnya menampakkan itu semua. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena kini ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Setelah festival berakhir, semua orang tidak langsung pulang karena bermaksud untuk makan bersama. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Seishun dan yang lain. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita rapatkan karpet-karpet ini dan duduk melingkar agar bisa makan bersama? Jadi kita bisa saling bertukar makanan!" Syuko memberikan usulan kepada keluarga lainnya.

"Hoo, bilang saja kamu pasti ingin mencoba makanan kami kan?" sahut Mukahi membuat Syuko kesal.

"A-apa? Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Jangan begitu, Mukahi san. Justru menurutku itu usalan yang bagus," ujar Toriko.

Yuki turut mengangguk dan memberikan komentar, "Aku setuju dengan usul Syuko san. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita makan bersama."

"Ya, aku juga setuju," akhirnya satu persatu orang yang ada mengiyakan.

Setelahnya, langsung saja mereka merapatkan karpet yang ada hingga membentuk sebuah persegi besar. Semua makanan yang masing-masing keluarga bawa di kumpulkan di tengahnya.

"Ah, beruntung sekali aku membawa banyak sushi hari ini!" Takashi menaruh tiga wadah yang terisi penuh dengan sushi buatanya. Semua orang berhasil dibuat terpukau melihatnya.

"Duh, malunya. Kami hanya membawa sedikit makanan yang sederhana ini," ujar Rin. Dia sedikit ragu saat menyimpan kotak bekalnya yang berwarna hijau. Saat penutupnya dibuka, isinya pun didominasi dengan warna hijau.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin san, itu kenapa kita makan bersama seperti ini," ucap Syuko.

"Kami juga hanya membawa makanan laut seadanya," Haruka turut menyimpan kotaknya dengan malu-malu. Isinya hanya terdiri dari ikan, kerang, cumi, dan rumput laut.

"Uwaaah! Masakan ibunya Maruko kelihatan enak!" sahut beberapa anak saat melihat isi kotak bekal keluarga Rikkai.

"Bukan, itu semua masakan nenekku."

"Nenekku memang pandai sekali memasak, lho!" Akaya yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Renji langsung menimbrung.

"Kalian harus mencobanya ya!" Yuki tersenyum ke arah anak-anak yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar mencicipi makanan yang ada.

Semua keluarga sudah mengumpulkan bekal makannya, namun hanya keluarga Hyoutei yang terlihat belum melakukannya. "Keluarga Jiro kun tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Momochan.

"Makanannya belum sampai. Pasti sebentar lagi!"

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang maid mulai berdatangan. Mereka membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan mewah di tangannya. Satu persatu makanan tersebut pun mulai di taruh ke tengah karpet hingga tidak ada lagi ruang kosong yang tersisa, padahal maid-maid lain masih berdatangan.

"Duh, sudah penuh ya ternyata," ucap Mukahi. "Ya sudah, tidak perlu di tambah lagi!"

"Baik, nyonya," sahut seorang pelayan yang kemudian berbalik arah dan menghilang bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Acara makan bersama pun akhirnya dimulai, dan berakhir dengan gembira. Semua orang tidak hanya terpaku pada makanannya semata, canda tawa pun turut menghiasi kegiatan makan tersebut. Meski sering terlihat bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain, namun hal itulah yang ternyata membuat hubungan semua keluarga yang ada menjadi semakin dekat.

"Ayo, anak mama harus makan yang banyak. Mama suapi ya, aaam!"

"Mizuki... Dia anakku!"

"Yuta, kau lihat itu? Sudah, ceraikan saja dia!"

"Kakak..."

"Kyaa! Makanan apa itu? Ya ampun makanannya berjamur!"

"Hah? Itu nori, Mukahi san!"

(Ya... mungkin tidak berlaku untuk semua orang...)

"Huum... enak ya... semua keluarga bisa membawa banyak makanan lezat... aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa lebih dari satu kotak makanan... semua pasti mendapat uang belanja yang banyak. Ya, pasti anggaran belanjanya juga banyak... hmm... enak ya... padahal kami untuk makan sehari-hari saja susah... kalau semua uang dipakai untuk membuat bekal hari ini, pasti kami tidak akan bisa makan beberapa hari ke depan... beruntungnya keluarga lain..."

"Shinji, tolong jangan mulai lagi..."

"Hmm... kamu terganggu ya Tacchi? Ya, kamu pasti terganggu kan dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakkan... Hmm.. ya..."

"Shinji..."


	19. Chapter 18 : Hadiah Sanada

'Tlak...tlak...' suara bambu yang beradu dengan batu terdengar di tengah keheningan kediaman keluarga Rikkai. Burung-burung bernyanyi, berlompatan pada dahan pohon yang tumbuh dengan lebat.

Dalam ruangan pribadinya, sang kepala keluarga sedang berkencan dengan sebatang kuas dan selembar kertas putih yang masih kosong. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dicelupkan ujung kuasnya ke dalam botol tinta. Mengoleskannya sedikit ke sebuah tempat persegi yang ada di samping botol sebelum akhirnya siap digoreskan di atas kertas.

'Brug, brug, brug.'

"Hahaha! Mau kabur kemana kamu, Maruko!"

Dengan cepat Sanada menghentikan gerakkan tangannya sebelum kuas menempel pada permukaan kertas. Konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu berkat Akaya yang baru saja melintas di depan ruangan. Membuat sebuah keributan yang bisa merusak karyanya.

Sanada menarik napas. Setelah memastikan keadaan sudah kembali tenang, dia memulai kembali kegiatannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan gemulai. Ujung kuas menyentuh kertas dengan sangat lembut, meninggalkan goresan berwarna hitam yang indah. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian...

'Prang!'

"Ah! Kamu curang, jangan menghindar seperti itu!"

Suara Akaya kembali muncul di depan kamar. Membuat Sanada harus mencoret kaligrafinya sendiri yang bahkan belum rampung setengahnya. Dia masih mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai memuncak, namun kebisingan yang dibuat Akaya tak kunjung mereda.

"Terima ini!"

'Brug, prak, drak, drak, brug!'

Akhinya Sanada memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kamar. "Akaya!" teriaknya. Sang cucu pun bergegas kabur sebelum terlanjur mendapat hukuman menyeramkan dari sang kakek.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Yuki yang baru saja datang.

"Anak itu mulai tidak bisa diam semenjak kita merayakan ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu mengizinkan kita merayakan acara seperti itu."

Yuki tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, toh dia masih kecil," ucapnya. "Lagipula memang menyenangkan jika ulang tahun kita dirayakan. Jika jadi Akaya, akupun pasti ingin hari spesial yang hanya ada sehari dalam satu tahun itu dirayakan semua orang. Apalagi jika ada orang yang memberikan hadiah pada hari itu," tambahnya lagi sebelum kembali masuk ke dapur.

Sanada masih berdiri di depan kamar, memandangi tamannya yang dipenuhi oleh bunga milik Yuki. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan. Namun dia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya, melainkan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum karena merasa tenggorokkannya kering.

Sesaat sebelum melewati pintu dapur, langkah Sanada terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dua orang di dalam sana. "Oya?!" tanya Yagyuu dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

"Iya. Jangan-jangan kamu lupa ya?"

"Maaf bu... Ya sudah, berarti besok biar aku saja yang masak!"

"Aku akan membantu juga."

"Tidak usah! Besok kan hari spesial ibu. Jadi serahkan semua padaku, ya!"

Mendengar hal itu Sanada sedikit terkejut. 'Jangan-jangan besok hari ulang tahun Yuki?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Aku benar-benar lupa!'

Namun, Sanada yang tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta atau kegiatan merayakan ulang tahun itu tidak mengambil pusing mengenai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamar setelah mengambil secangkir teh dingin.

Sanada kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulis kaligrafinya. Tetapi, kini dia tetap tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kali ini bukan karena Akaya, melainkan karena perkataan Yuki yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala. Dia berpikir dan terus berpikir, hingga muncullah sebuah kesimpulan bahwa sang isteri berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sanada kembali membuka memori lamanya. Bahkan seingatnya, terakhir kali dia memberi Yuki hadiah adalah pada saat melamar untuk menikah. Setelah itu rasanya dia tidak pernah memberikan hadiah pada hari ulang tahn Yuki. Alhasil, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sanada segera pergi ke luar untuk membeli sebuah hadiah.

"Yagyuu, kamu melihat ayahmu?"

"Barusan dia baru saja keluar rumah."

"Lho, ada apa ya? Kok tiba-tiba sekali."

"Waktu kutanya dia hanya bilang ada urusan."

"Hhm?"

Sanada berjalan ke arah kota dengan kimono yang selalu dikenakannya. Dia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sembari tidak tahu barang apa yang akan dibelinya. Entah kenapa dia masih belum bisa memutuskan benda apa yang akan dihadiahkan kepada sang isteri. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang isterinya itu inginkan.

Sanada akhirnya berhenti sejenak di depan toko pakaian wanita. Dia memandangi pakaian model terbaru yang terpajang di balik kaca besar. 'Apa aku belikan dia baju saja ya?' pikirnya.

"Eh, lihat itu..."

"Apa?"

"Kakek-kakek itu aneh sekali. Dia terus melihat ke dalam toko pakaian wanita."

"Ih, kok seram sih."

Tiba-tiba Sanada tersadar ada beberapa gadis yang tengah membicarakannya di dekat sana. Kedua gadis tersebut memandang ke arah Sanada seakan dia adalah seorang kakek mesum yang mengincar pakaian wanita. Sebelum mengundang pemikiran aneh lainnya dari orang-orang sekitar, Sanada pun segera pergi dari sana.

Kembali disusurinya jalanan kota sembari terus mencari-cari. Kali ini matanya menangkap sebuah toko kosmetik dimana sang spg dengan semangat mempromosikan barang jajaannya. "Selamat siang pak, sedang mencari sesuatu? Kami menyediakan kosmetik impor yang pastinya sangat baik untuk kulit. Bagaimana kalau bapak belikan beberapa untuk isteri di rumah?" ucapnya kepada Sanada yang terlihat sedikit tertarik.

"Silahkan lihat lipstik ini. Baru saja kami datangkan dari Paris!" Sang spg memberikan sebuah lipstik ke tangan Sanada yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Akan tetapi, ternyata hal tersebut mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Lagi-lagi Sanada harus malu karena banyak gadis-gadis yang mulai berbisik membicarakannya.

Dengan secepat kilat akhirnya Sanada memilih untuk pergi dan mencari benda lain. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari. Berhubung hari sudah hampir sore.

Padahal baru saja dia berlari sebentar, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Maklum, Sanada kini sudah tidak sebugar dulu, saat masih muda. Karena sudah tidak tahan ingin beristirahat, Sanada pun akhirnya berhenti. Dia mengatur napasnya hingga kembali normal. Tiba-tiba, matanya kembali menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah toko tanaman bertengger di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Sanada merasa kini akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang cocok untuk Yuki.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sanada segera masuk ke dalam toko. Sang pelayan menyambut dengan ramah. Dia bahkan membantu Sanada untuk mencari benda yang sekiranya akan disukai oleh sang isteri. "Bagaimana jika bapak beli kaktus ini saja. Akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak orang yang mengoleksi kaktus. Selain tidak sulit merawatnya, mudah juga dibawa karena ukurannya yang kecil. Ditambah lagi kaktus ini sedang berbunga dengan indah."

Sebuah kaktus berbentuk bulat terdiam di hadapan Sanada. Bunganya yang berwarna merah terlihat sangat indah. Entah kenapa sekilas membuatnya terbayang akan wajah Yuki yang tengah tersenyum manis. 'Sepertinya aku akan membeli ini saja,' pikirnya.

Di saat yang sama, seseorang masuk ke dalam toko. "Selamat datang, Tuan!" sambut sang pelayan.

"Annh? Ternyata kamu memiliki hobi yang tidak disangka-sangka, ya."

Sanada merasakan hal buruk saat mendengar suara tersebut. Saat menengok, ternyata Atobe sudah berada di depan pintu masuk. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh ini salah satu toko milikku."

Sanada kembali merasa terkejut, namun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ditambah lagi dia mulai merasa malu karena tidak biasa berada di tempat seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kamu mau aku bantu untuk memilih tanaman?" tawar Atobe sembari tersenyum sedikit jahil.

"A-aku tidak perlu bantuanmu! Lagipula aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari." Sanada bergegas membawa kaktus pilihannya ke meja kasir.

"Ooh, kamu tidak membutuhkan bantuanku ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Baru saja Atobe hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ke pintu keluar, Sanada langsung mencegahnya. "Tunggu!"

"Aanh?"

"A-aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Benar kan, kamu pasti membutuhkanku."

"To-tolong pinjami aku uang... Aku... lupa membawa dompet..." ucap Sanada dengan sangat pelan.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sanada pulang ke rumah dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut di dalm lemari. Dia sedikit tidak tenang dan terus-menerus berdebar menanti hari esok. 'Bagaimana kalau Yuki tidak menyukainya?' Sanada terus bertanya-tanya semalaman. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu.

Hari yang dimaksud pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Sanada sudah merasa tidak tenang. Dia agak kebingungan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiahnya. Kebetulan sekali Yuki masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Entah kenapa bunyi pintu geser seakan berubah menjadi debuman bom. "Akh!" teriak Sanada yang terkejut. Sementara Yuki memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kamu terkejut seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Yuki berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari, dan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu. Sanada berpikir inlah saat yang tepat! "Yu-yuki!"

"Hmm?"

"A-ada sesuatu yang," belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, gangguan lebih dulu datang.

"Ibu! Ibu cepatlah ke sini! Ada yang aneh dengan sup ini!" Yagyuu berteriak dari arah dapur. Tentu saja Yuki langsung pergi untuk memeriksanya.

Akhirnya Sanada memilih untuk menunggu kesempatan lainnya. Dia lanjut melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa. Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya, dia semakin tidak tenang. Jadi, langsung saja dia menyembunyikan kaktus yang semula sudah dibungkus dalam kotak di balik kimononya. Lalu berjalan mencari keberadaan Yuki.

Saat itu kebetulan sekali Yuki tengah membereskan pajangan di ruang tengah. Keadaan pun sangat mendukung karena tidak ada siapapun di sana. Namun, baru saja dia hendak memanggil sang isteri, Akaya muncul dengan terburu-buru. "Nenek! Nenek! Cepat nek, aku menemukan serangga yang aneh!"

"Aduh, Akaya. Nenek kan sedang membereskan pajangan."

"Tapi nanti keburu pergi, nek. Ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan lari-lari ya!"

Yuki pun diseret paksa oleh Akaya, meninggalkan Sanada yang lagi-lagi harus kehilangan kesempatannya.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan kecewa Sanada berjalan menuju taman. Dia duduk di atas batu besar di samping kolam dengan wajah sedih. Saat itu Yagyuu tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan ganjil tersebut. Dia pun segera melaporkannya pada Yuki. "Bu, ada apa dengan ayah ya? Dia terlihat lesu sekali," jelasnya. Tentu saja Yuki yang merasa penasaran bergegas pergi ke tempat sang suami berada.

"Tidak biasanya kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu." Sanada hanya terdiam, tidak merespon apapun. Dia berpikir mungkin kekecewaan yang dirasakan Yuki sangat jauh dari yang sedang dia rasakan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Maaf Yuki," ucapnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku... belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Bahkan aku selalu membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang kamu inginkan. Mungkin sekarang pun kamu akan menolaknya, tapi... aku ingin memberikan ini." Sanada menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi kaktus ke hadapan isterinya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Yuki menerima hadiahnya masih dengan wajah sedikit heran dan tidak percaya. Dia membuka kotak kecil di tangannya dan mendapati sebuah tanaman kaktus ada di sana. Yuki pun langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu bilang apa? Kalau memang aku kecewa padamu, mungkin aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu. Tapi nyatanya kamu tidak pernah gagal membuatku merasa senang. Terima kasih, Sanada," timpal Yuki sembari terus memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menenangkan.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Sanada merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi kini dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat dari isterinya tersebut. Mungkin memang tidak buruk untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun, pikirnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi," sambung Yuki lagi. "Sebenarnya ulang tahunku bukan hari ini."

Sanada yang baru saja merasa tenang, kini harus dibuat terdiam seribu kata oleh perkataan Yuki barusan. Sesaat sang kepala keluarga Rikkai itu membatu karena shock. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan wajahnya pucat. Seakan Yuki telah menusukkan jarum beracun kepada tubuhnya.

"La-lalu kenapa Yagyuu berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukmu?" tanya Sanada masih dengan perasaan malu dan tidak percaya. Bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Yuki pun tertawa kecil saat melihat gelagat panik sang suami yang telah salah paham. "Iya, hari ini memang hari yang spesial untukku. Itu karena..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sanada kun mengira hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sae langsung setelah mendengar cerita Yuki.

"Iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi sejak kemarin."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak memberitahunya?"

"Habisnya dia sampai rela pergi ke kota hanya untuk membelikanku hadiah. Jadi saat melihat kotak aneh di dalam lemari, aku diam saja."

"Yukicchi ini, harusnya kamu tidak usah katakkan yang sebenarnya. Kasihan juga Sanada kun," Kurako menyeka air matanya yang muncul akibat tertawa sejak tadi.

"Iya ya. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah meronanya saat malu."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya juga," ucap Fuji.

"Lain kali aku akan mengabarimu jika dia salah menebak hari ulang tahunku lagi."


	20. Chapter 19 : Will You Marry Me?

"Tadaima!" Syuko baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengantarkan Kaoru ke playgroup. Dia membawa satu kantong kresek yang terisi penuh oleh sayuran. Sedikit aneh pikirnya saat sang ayah dan ibu mertua yang biasa ada di rumah tidak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Bahkan terlihat ada beberapa pasang sendal di dalam rumah. 'Ada tamu ya?' pikirnya.

Setelah menyimpan barang belanjaan di atas meja dapur, Syuko yang merasa penasaran pun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Ternyata benar saja, ada tiga orang tamu yang tengah berbincang dengan sang ibu mertua. "Wah, wah, kenapa ibu tidak bilang kalau akan ada tamu? Tahu begitu aku akan beli kue sebelum pulang."

"Lho, Syuko sudah pulang ya?" tanya Fuji yang benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Syuko sejak tadi. Dia terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang datang berkunjung hari ini.

"Aduh, ibu ini kalau sudah asyik mengobrol pasti lupa semuanya deh," timpal Syuko sembari duduk bergabung dengan para tamunya.

"Maklum, jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

"Oiya, ayah kemana ya? Kok sepertinya tidak ada di rumah."

"Baru saja dia pergi ke luar. Katanya sih ingin jalan-jalan."

"Bukan, bukan! Dia pasti sedang melarikan diri seperti biasanya," sahut Kurako.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, ya. Sama saja dengan Sanada," tambah Yuki sembari tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu Syuko terlihat penasaran dengan pembicaraan keempat orang wanita di hadapannya. "Memang ayah seperti apa?" tanyanya spontan.

"Dengar ya, Syuko!" Sae menjadi yang paling antusias untuk menjelaskan. "Sejak kami masih sekolah dulu, ayahmu itu tidak pernah berani menyapa Fuji jika kita sedang berkumpul berempat seperti ini. Pernah suatu saat Tezuka dengan susah payahnya meminta Fuji pergi berdua dengannya, tentu saja kami langsung tahu bahwa dia berencana untuk menyatakkan cintanya pada Fuji. Lalu Yuki dengan pintarnya berkata 'Jika ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan Fuji, kamu harus mengajak kami juga!'" Sae berhenti berbicara karena tidak tahan menahan tawa.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Syuko semakin penasaran.

"Tanpa bisa berkutik dari kami bertiga, akhirnya Tezuka bermaksud menyatakan cinta pada Fuji di hadapan kami. Astaga, aku masih ingat seperti apa ekspresinya saat itu. Tezuka yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar, untuk pertama kalinya terlihat tertekan!"

"Lucu sekali, ya..." Yuki turut tertawa membayangkannya.

"Ya ampun. Aku baru mendengar cerita ini. Jadi seperti itu ya awalnya kalian berpacaran," ujar Syuko.

"Tidak," timpal Fuji dengan cepat. "Saat itu dia tidak jadi menyatakkan perasaannya."

"Heee?"

.

 _"_ _Ada apa Tezuka?"_

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin aku katakkan padamu..."_

 _"_ _Tentang apa?"_

 _"_ _Jadi, se-sebenarnya aku suka... ka-"_

 _"_ _Ka?"_

 _"_ _Ka-kaktus akhir-akhir ini. Kira-kira dimana aku bisa membelinya ya?"_

 _._

"Yah, seperti itulah kelanjutan ceritanya."

Tawa Sae meledak setelah Fuji menyelesaikan cerita masa lalunya. Dia masih ingat betul bayangan akan kisah masa muda mereka waktu itu. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menahan rasa geli saat mengingat kisah tersebut.

"Tapi akhirnya kami tidak tahu kapan dia melakukannya lagi. Karena tahu-tahu beberapa hari setelah itu kamu dan Tezuka sudah berpacaran begitu saja," tertangkap sedikit nada kekecewaan dari perkataan Sae.

"Meski sebenarnya aku suka melihat ekspresinya itu, tapi kalau kuberitahu, kalian pasti akan berbuat lebih jahat lagi."

"Oh, itu pasti," jawab Yuki, Sae, dan Kurako serempak.

"Ternyata ayah seperti itu ya..." Syuko masih belum bisa percaya. "Tapi aku jadi penasaran ingin mendengar cerita yang lain. Misalnya, seperti apa waktu kalian dilamar dulu?"

"Ah... kalau diingat-ingat lagi, itu cerita masa lalu yang paling indah..."

"Ya..." ucap Sae menyetujui kata-kata Kurako. "Ngomong-ngomong kita belum pernah membicarakan hal ini juga sebelumnya."

"Iya juga ya. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin mendengar cerita kalian."

"Ya sudah, mulai dari kamu dulu, Kurako!" pinta Yuki.

Kurako menopang dagunya, sedikit memejamkan mata untuk mengulang kembali kejadian terindah di masa lalunya.

"Saat itu adalah musim dingin terburuk yang pernah ada. Tapi semua berubah setelah hari itu tiba..."

.

 _"_ _Seperti biasa ya, Chitose memang tidak terkalahkan dalam shogi."_

 _"_ _Ah tidak, kamu terlalu melebih-lebihkan."_

 _"_ _Tidak kok. Ini sungguhan! Rasanya kamu seakan bisa melihat masa depan."_

 _"_ _Oya? Lalu jika aku berkata benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan, apa kamu percaya?"_

 _"_ _Ahaha... asal kamu bisa membuktikannya."_

 _"_ _Boleh. Katakkan saja hal apa yang ingin aku ramalkan."_

 _"_ _Hmm... coba ramalkan masa depanku!"_

 _"_ _Oke..." Chitose memasang pose berpikir seakan benar-benar sedang membaca masa depan. "Kelak kamu akan punya dua anak. Dan anak pertamamu akan lahir tahun depan."_

 _Kurako tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kapan aku menikah?"_

 _"_ _Sekitar dua bulan, ah mungkin satu bulan kedepan."_

 _"_ _Oya?" Kurako semakin antusias mendengarkan ramalannya yang sesaat hanya dia anggap sebagai banyolan semata. "Dengan siapa?"_

 _"_ _Denganku."_

 _Wajah Kurako yang memerah seakan menggantikan bibirnya yang tak kunjung mengatakkan apapun untuk menjawab. Tapi kedua orang yang tengah bertatapan itu seakan bisa saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, tanpa harus mengatakkan apa-apa._

 _._

"Begitulah, Chitose melamarku seusai pertandingan shogi waktu itu. Benar-benar tempat dan waktu yang aneh. Haha."

"Huwaa..." mata Syuko berbinar-binar mendengarkan cerita pertamanya.

"Chitose san memang penuh kejutan ya," komentar Sae.

"Apa dia sudah merencanakan hal itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, Fuji. Dia bilang tidak ada niatan untuk melamarku pada hari itu. Tapi semua terlanjur terucap begitu saja."

"Dia memang selalu tiba-tiba ya. Seperti saat itu, waktu dia mendadak memutuskan untuk mundur dari klub. Semua orang dibuat gempar karenanya. Padahal waktu itu masih di tengah pertandingan nasional."

Kurako mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ceritamu Sae? Aku selalu penasaran karena jarang sekali dapat kesempatan mengobrol dengan Icchan."

"Wah, ceritaku ya. Hmm..." Sae mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Sementara empat orang yang lain menanti cerita sembari memasang wajah serius.

"Waktu itu kami sedang memandangi matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai..."

.

 _"_ _Indah ya... Tempat ini memang paling bagus dijadikan tempat untuk bersantai."_

 _"_ _Iya. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kita ke sini," balas Sae._

 _"_ _Kamu tidak bosan?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? Mana mungkin aku bosan."_

 _"_ _Ooh. Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu main game."_

 _"_ _Hah?" Sae bertanya-tanya. "Game apa?"_

 _"_ _Mencari harta karun." Ishiki menepuk-nepuk gunungan pasir yang ada di sampingnya. "Di dalam sini."_

 _"_ _Mudah sekali kalau begitu!" Sae duduk mendekat ke arah gunung pasir._

 _"_ _Oya? Tidak semudah itu. Karena aku hanya akan memberikan waktu sepuluh detik. Dimulai dari sekarang!"_

 _"_ _Eh? Kau curang!" Sae mulai menggali gunungan pasir sementara Ishiki mulai menghitung._

 _Pasir yang semula menggunung pun kini berubah menjadi kubangan kecil. Namun Sae belum menemukan apapun. Hampir saja dia menyerah dan marah karena mengira Ishiki hanya bercanda. Tapi, dia tertegun saat mendapatkan benda kecil mengilat di dalam pasir. Sebuah cincin bermata indah kini ada di dalam genggamannya._

 _"_ _Kamu menemukannya?"_

 _"_ _Ma-maksudmu ini?"_

 _Ishiki hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Sementara Sae tersipu malu. Wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya mentari semakin bertambah merah._

 _._

"Ahh... romantis sekali!" Syuko tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan adegan di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak kusangka Icchan bisa seromantis itu."

"Kamu hanya belum mengenalnya saja, Kurako."

"Iri sekali rasanya..."

"Kamu bilang apa, Yuki? Justru kita yang seharusnya iri padamu. Bukankah acara lamaranmu sendiri sampai masuk koran?"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Syuko menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terkejut. "Memang seperti apa ceritanya?"

Yuki hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Sedikit tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memulai cerita miliknya sendiri.

"Waktu itu sedang final pertandingan musim panas. Tentu saja aku datang untuk melihat pertandingan Sanada. Pertandingan saat itu berlangsung sengit sekali. Aku hampir tidak yakin Sanada bisa menang. Tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat lebih berapi-api dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnya dia meraih juara satu."

.

 _"_ _Sanada san, selamat atas kemenangannya! Bisa kami minta komentar anda sedikit?"_

 _Satu persatu media mulai berdatangan untuk mewawancarai Sanada yang baru saja turun dari panggung setelah menerima tropi kemenangan. Lelaki bertopi hitam itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Sedari tadi perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Kepada seorang gadis berambut biru yang tersenyum dari kejauhan._

 _Tanpa mengatakkan apapun, Sanada pun mulai berjalan. Semua orang masih turut berjalan di belakangnya, berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan bahan berita utama mereka._

 _"_ _Selamat, Sanada. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan menang," ucap Yuki pertama kali saat Sanada sampai di hadapannya. Tetapi lelaki tersebut tidak menjawab apapun._

 _Sanada menyodorkan tropinya ke hadapan Yuki yang sedikit tertegun bingung. Entah kenapa hari ini lelaki yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengannya itu sedikit terlihat aneh._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mempersembahkan piala ini untukmu, Yuki," ucap Sanada. "Aku berusaha untuk menjadi nomor satu. Karena, aku pun ingin kamu menjadi wanita nomor satu di dalam hidupku."_

 _._

"Kyaaa! Benarkah Sanada san mengatakkan hal seperti itu?"

"Ya! Kamu bisa melihatnya di dalam koran pagi hari berikutnya, Syuko. Beritanya sempat gempar sekali waktu itu!" Kurako menggantikan Yuki menjawab.

"Uwaah... pasti Yuki san senang sekali!"

"Hmm... ya tentu saja. Meski sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikatakkan terkejut."

"Ufufu... menarik sekali ya cerita kalian," ujar Fuji.

"Lalu kamu sendiri bagaimana? Pasti Tezuka melakukan sesuatu lagi."

"Seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Yuki."

"Jadi, bagaimana bu cerita saat ayah melamarmu?"

"Hmm... waktu itu hampir memasuki bulan terakhir musim semi. Hampir satu tahun kami bersama, namun beberapa hari ke belakang aku melihat Tezuka sedikit aneh. Dia sering pergi tiba-tiba dan sulit sekali ditemui. Saat ditanya, dia selalu terlihat menghindar. Aku tidak ingin berspekulasi apapun karena yakin dia memiliki sebuah alasan. Hingga saat itu..."

.

 _"_ _Fuji, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakkan padamu."_

 _"_ _Hm? Sebenarnya aku juga sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan."_

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Soal kamu sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya sibuk sekali. Tapi kamu selalu kelihatan menghindari topik ini. Meski aku berusaha tidak peduli, tapi sejujurnya aku merasa tidak tenang memikirkannya."_

 _Tezuka terdiam sesaat. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin aku katakkan akan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakkannya di sini."_

 _Akhirnya Tezuka mengajak Fuji pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak diberitahukan namanya. Fuji merasa penasaran, tapi dia hanya bisa menunggu hingga mendapatkan jawaban._

 _Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di atas bukit. Tezuka menghentikan langkahnya, tentu saja Fuji pun langsung mengikutinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu si balik sana." Tezuka menunjuk ke arah depan._

 _Fuji yang merasa penasaran pun berjalan meski Tezuka tetap diam di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan apapun hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat teratas bukit tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati sesuatu yang dimaksud Tezuka. Melihat hal tersebut, Tezuka memasang wajah puas dan segera melangkah mendekat._

 _"_ _Te-tezuka..."_

 _"_ _Lalu apa jawabanmu, Fuji?"_

 _"_ _Kamu ingin aku melakukan sesuatu dengan bunga-bunga layu itu?"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Tezuka yang keheranan bergegas mempercepat langkah dan berdiri di samping Fuji. Dia turut terbelalak saat melihat bunga-bunga yang sengaja ditanamnya, kini tampak kacau. Sejak beberapa hari ke belakang dia susah payah mengumpulkan bunga kesukaan Fuji dan sengaja menanamnya dengan membentuk tulisan "Maukah kamu menikah denganku?". Tapi kini, bahkan tulisan tersebut sudah tidak terbaca lagi. Karena semua bunga yang semula tampak indah harus berubah menjadi cokelat. "Yu-yudan shita..." keluhnya dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan._

 _Fuji kembali melirik ke arah bunga-bunga layu yang ada. Tentu saja dia langsung mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh Tezuka. Tapi dia tidak langsung mengatakkannya._

 _Fuji berjalan pelan lalu duduk bersimpuh untuk mengambil salah satu bunga yang ada. "Kamu tahu, bunga seperti ini tidak bisa tumbuh di tempat ini."_

 _"_ _Hmm..." gumam Tezuka sembari menggeleng. "Yang kutahu hanyalah, kamu menyukai bunga itu."_

 _Fuji tersenyum. "Lalu, kamu tahu kenapa aku menyukainya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _"_ _Karena bunga ini merupakan simbol dari keberanian serta kejujuran. Bunga ini juga yang mengajarkanku bahwa lebih baik mengatakkan semua hal yang ingin kita sampaikan kepada seseorang secara langsung. Karena dengan begitu perasan kita akan tersampaikan dengan lebih baik."_

 _Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya ada desisan rerumputan dan dedaunan yang tersibak angin lembut. Tezuka sedikit berpikir keras setelah mendengar penjelasan Fuji barusan. Dia yang selalu takut untuk menyatakkan perasaannya kepada sang gadis pujaan, kini seakan mendapat secercah keberanian._

 _"_ _Fuji, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini..." Tezuka sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kini aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru dengan orang yang kusayangi. Dan, setelah selama ini kita habiskan waktu bersama, maukah kamu menjadi teman hidupku?"_

 _._

"Seperti itulah ceritanya."

"Huwaaa! Tidak kusangka ayah bisa berbicara seperti itu."

"Ayahmu memang memiliki sisi yang tidak bisa dilihat semua orang." Fuji kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi, Fuji," Yuki tampak penasaran terhadap sesuatu. "Mengenai bunga itu..."

"Tentu saja aku bohong."

"Hee?!" Syuko terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Aku mengarang semuanya. Soalnya dia tidak akan berani jika aku tidak bicara seperti itu."

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah tahu lebih dulu apa yang ingin disampaikan Tezuka?" sambung Sae.

"Tentu saja."

"Heee?!" Syuko kembali terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bisa membaca kata-kata yang dibentuk dari bunga itu. Tapi ya... bukankah hal seperti itu lebih baik dikatakkan langsung? Iya kan, Tezuka?"

Di balik pintu, seorang lelaki berkacamata berdiri tanpa suara. Wajahnya merah padam, keringat dingin pun mengalir deras pada dahinya. Dia seakan mematung, tidak sanggup berkata apalagi menampakkan diri kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah.

Sementara itu, Fuji hanya bisa tertawa kecil bersama para sahabat baiknya.

 _'Yu-yudan shita...'_


End file.
